Under your protection
by Draconian Kitten
Summary: Hitomi thought being in Protection Program was her biggest problem. But then she met the guy she suppose to board with for the next nine months. And somehow being murdered looked much more appealing.
1. New name for a new start

**Read very carefully, I will write this only once... I don't own Escaflowne! **

* * *

Hitomi looked around the office she was sitting in. It looked unhealthy neat, almost like no one was using it. But she knew different. Beside the diplomas on the wall on her left proved that in fact this office belonged to someone. And that someone just opened the door and walked in. 

"Miss Kanzaki, I apologize for the inconvenience of putting you in possible danger, but this file can not leave the building." Hitomi watched at the man as he kept talking about safety and precautious but she heard none of it. Her mind returned three months I the past at that fateful day when she walked in the police building ad reported she saw an attack everyone were talking about.

Since that day when a Ceali agent stormed in the hearing room and told her she must be put under protection Hitomi's life went downhill. First her family had to move in a safe house, which meant leaving all of her friends in the dark about where they went and why and like that wasn't enough she wasn't even allowed to go out on the street or in the store. Hitomi was trapped. And then the agents that were staying at the house just in case told them it was agreed that Hitomi would be put in the program and not just that, she would be separated from her parents.

"I understand this must be difficult for you, but your safety is all that matters." Words of the Ceali agent in front of her ere finally registered and Hitomi nodded.

"I understand. But what about my family?" Hitomi understood that if the 'bad guys' captured her family she would be blackmailed to give up her testimony in exchange for their lives.

"Your parents and brother will be moved to a safe house in Chesario, and you little miss are going to Fanelia." Hitomi ignored the wide smile on the man's face; there was something else she needed to know.

"I presume I will live there under a different name." She said and the agent nodded.

"Yes, you will. These are your new personal records." He said giving her a yellow file that was on the desk the whole time "Right on the top is your new name. Please stay here and read it through while I do some arrangements about your departure."

"Yes agent Balgus." Hitomi said like a good little girl.

* * *

Hitomi sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dark ring ere becoming visible under her eyes and she hated it. She hated everything lately. Hated that she had to leave her home, friends and school, hated that she would leave in a different country tomorrow, hated that her family won't come with her and that she doesn't know when she would be able see them again. She is not even allowed to call them; the only one she'll have contact with will be agent Balgus. 

Remembering the agent Hitomi actually laughed. Her first impression was that he is a bouncer in some V.I.P. club. But he wasn't. Agent Balgus is in charge in 'her case'.

Looking again at her own reflection Hitomi got angry "I hate what they make me do!"

"Sunshine?" her father opened the door and walked in "I heard you talk. Is something wrong?"

"Can you believe what they make me do to hide who I am?" she started to cry and Mr. Kanzaki gently hugged her "They don't just make me change my name. I have to weal lenses that would change my eye color. That's just stupid dad."

"It's for your own safety." Hitomi heard him say but that didn't help at all.

"But my eye color? Who cares what my eye color is?" she protested.

"Have you seen in the mirror lately? Your eyes Hitomi are what makes you unique. No other girl in Asturia, on Gaea, has such beautiful emerald green eyes. Isaak Dornkirk knows that. He will surely tell his me to search for you, so you must hide what makes you so special. You know that sunshine."

"I know…" Hitomi said sadly "But-"

"No buts! You will do what ever is necessary to survive, is that understood?!" his voice became serious.

"Understood." Hitomi grinned to her father; he always knew how to fix everything.

* * *

Before leaving to the port Hitomi was allowed one last phone call. She didn't want to risk and call her best friend Yukari so she called her next choice. A serious male voice answered, but when Hitomi greeted him is as obvious in his voice it made him happy to hear from her. 

"Hey Kio, it's good to hear your voice. I'm just calling to say goodbye for now and ask you to greet everyone from me." Hitomi said with a smile that matched the one the man on the other side of the line had on his face.

"_I'll kiss everybody for you to if necessary."_ He offered making Hitomi laugh.

"Not everybody would like that, a hug will do just fine." Glancing on agent Balgus she noticed he was pointing on his watch "I'm sorry, but can't talk anymore. I don't want to miss my ride."

"_It's okay sunshine, I'll see you when the mess is cleared out and then well have a huge 'welcome back' party just for you."_ He knew exactly how to make her feel better.

"I'm looking forward to that. Bye!" she hugged up and turned to the Ceali agent ho waited patiently.

"Who exactly was this Kio?" he asked curiously.

"He's the owner of Crusade." Hitomi answered honestly not knowing what kind of reaction that will cause. And a reaction it was. Agent Balgus was angry.

"You called a owner of a bar?!"

"It's a karaoke club, not a bar!" she protested "Beside, he doesn't sell alcohol to those under 21."

"Hours?" Hitomi looked at the gigantic Ceali agent in front of her and tried to realize if he just made a joke.

* * *

Hitomi observed the people she would be traveling with as they were going on board of the levi-ship. Agent Balgus that stood next to her was talking on his cell phone to his supervisor and even though Hitomi tried with all her being not to eavesdrop when the name Isaac Dornkirk was mentioned she turned all ear, but still didn't understand what exactly the conversation was about. When it was over and agent Balgus turned to her he saw her staring at him. 

"Please tell me you got him and that I don't have to go." Hitomi sounded like a little girl trying to get her mom to buy her something.

"Sorry kid." He knew he had to be cruelly honest "He knows were after him and is being extra careful."

"He'll make a mistake eventually." Hitomi said more to herself.

"Yeah, he will." Agent Balgus answered "And when he does I'll be there to arrest him."

Hitomi turned to the levi-ship and noticed almost all the passengers were now on board and she needed to go. Taking her bag she noticed there was another one next to hers. Seeing her puzzled expression the Ceali agent explained "Your new laptop and cell phone are in there. They will be your only link to me and mine to you. My address and number are in as well."

"Thank you." Hitomi said before turning to leave.

"Take care of yourself." He said making her turn once more and smile to the agent. He smiled back to the girl with freshly cut honey colored hair and brown eyes "See you hopefully soon… Iris."

* * *

**I will regulary post the progress of the next chapter on my profile page, so if you're interested to find out when it might get posted thats the best place to start looking. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**meow**


	2. Van

**I'm happy I can finally update. After the headache and the lack of sleep sitting in front of the screen and writing is a holiday on Caribbean. **

**I'm trying my best to write longer chapters but somehow I have a feeling that writing anything more than I have in plan would be a waist of time and words.

* * *

**

A huge smile spread on Hitomi's face when she finally stepped down on solid ground. She was never fond of flying, but this time she was flying alone and in a foreign country, which made things even worse. 

Picking up her luggage on the terminal she walked out of the port and found herself under the clear blue sky. Looking around she noticed Fanelia looks similar to Asturia, at least the port. Sighing at the thought of her homeland Hitomi did the only thing she could do.

Get a transport to the boarding school.

The taxi driver wasn't talking so the ride went quite well. But then Hitomi looked at the mirror and winced. Her sudden movement didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright kido?" the driver asked "I can turn back and get you to a healer if necessary."

"It's not. Really. I'm perfectly fine." Hitomi tried to convince the man "I just remembered I forgot to water my plants." She added with a grin.

"Good one." He laughed and the ride continued silently for the next few minutes.

"You're not from here." He said in a matter-of-face tone.

"No. I'm from Asturia." She answered honestly and hoped it won't backstab her someday.

"May I ask what brings you here in out beautiful little country?"

Hitomi tried not to snap at him and after a log silence answered shortly "Education."

"Ah, yes. Escaflowne High, one of the best schools on all of Gaea."

After that the driver started to explain to her about to history of the school and its successes in the past as well as the achievements of the students during their staying and after they have graduated. Hitomi let the man talk, at least he wasn't asking questions.

Glancing at the mirror once more she saw again what made her wince the first time; her eyes. When she was told she would need to wear colored lenses it was like they slapped her. Hitomi was always proud of her unique green eyes. They were like her trademark.

Which of course would make the business of Isaac Dornkirk's men a whole lot easier.

* * *

Stepping out of the car after driving for around half an hour Hitomi couldn't do different but look in wonder at the building in front of her. Escaflowne High was truly a masterwork with tall windows on the solid stone walls cowered with ivy at some places.

A woman walked out of the main building and approached the new student right away. A smile on her face looked real and that soothed Hitomi right away. Made her feel welcome in the foreign country.

"Hey! You must be Iris! My name is Naria Feline, I'm one of your new teachers." Before Hitomi could register what was going on a golden haired woman grabbed her suitcase and headed back inside. Hitomi didn't have much choice but to take the other bag and follow the woman.

They went up the stairs to a second lobby where the teacher's conference room was just as the offices of the principal, pedagogue, and psychologist. There were some other doors but Hitomi didn't have the time to read the text on each one because one of the doors opened and the man with brown eyes and brown hair that started to get the first grays showed them to walk in.

"I'll wait here." Hitomi looked at her new teacher as she heard her voice and nodded before walking in the principal's office.

"Please sit." He said calmly as he closed the door after Hitomi walked in.

"Thank you sir." She said and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk while the principal slowly walked to his soft armchair.

"First of all I welcome you to Escaflowne High. I am, as you know by now, the principal of this school. My name is Ruhm Wolf. Now, about you name." He looked at you seriously and sighed "I wouldn't accepted a person in the program if it wasn't agent Balgus who contacted me. I have faith in him that the information's won't leak and we won't have to bother with some assassins."

Hitomi gasped at his words "You know?" she wasn't told that someone would now she was in the program.

"Of course. It was necessary for me to know so you could get a place in our school. You see when look through our student's past before accepting them." He pointed on the acknowledgments and degrees on the wall "Escaflowne High is an elite school known for winning in almost all contests. And we wish to keep out standards high."

"Almost all?" Hitomi noticed exactly what the principal Wolf said.

"Basketball. We get to the finals every year, and every year you Asturian's defeat us." He said with a calculated smile "That will change this year. Just so you know."

Hitomi laughed "We'll know in nine months." She then looked at the principal seriously "I was told I would live in the school dormitory."

"Yes, I was delaying that subject deliberately." He seemed uncomfortable.

"Why? Aren't there any free places?" Hitomi already thought she was gonna get a seizure.

"There is and just one. You will live in the dorm 442 with Van." He said quickly like he hoped she wouldn't understand what he just said. But unfortunately she did.

"Van? As a guy, Van?" Hitomi took a deep breath and decided to try again "I'm suppose to live in a dorm with a guy?"

"I'm truly sorry, but as I have already mentioned, that is the only free bed in the dormitory."

"Right." Hitomi said slowly and then nodded "Okay. It's not like I have a choice. Going back in Asturia is not an option."

"There is really no need to worry. Mr. Fanel is in a relationship so he shouldn't bother you." Hitomi was surprised that the principal know which one of his students had a relationship but she just shrugged it off. She guessed he took it as his responsibility to know his students.

"I'm not so sure myself." She said "Free of not, he's a guy and he's suppose to live in a room with a girl. There is no way he won't bother me."

"Perhaps, but that will only be friendly jokes." He got up and went to the door to open them for Hitomi "Once again, welcome to our school miss Yuri."

* * *

Opening the door of the room she is supposed to spend the next nine months in, less if the bad guy gets arrested, Hitomi looked around in wonder. Two large beds looked incredibly soft and Hitomi had no doubt she'll sleep well here. Opposite from the beds was a dark wardrobe separated in two by an 'entertainment set'. She put her bags on the thick carpet and opened the door that lead in just as spacious bathroom that looked like in a four stars hotel with two sinks in front of a gigantic mirror, a large shower tub and, as Hitomi walked close she noticed, a whirlpool. Classy.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy being here, even with Van as your dorm mate." Miss Feline smiled "But don't worry. Once you'll used in boarding together things will go smoothly."

"Right. Well, I better start unpacking." Hitomi said and lifted on of the bags on the bed closer to the windows she had already claimed to be hers.

"Yes. The classes start on Monday so you'll have only a weekend to get familiar with the surroundings."

"Is okay. I'll manage." Hitomi grinned "I can always ask my dorm mate for assistance, right?"

Miss Feline laughed and left the newcomer alone in the large room.

Hitomi was half way through with unpacking when she opened the bag she got from agent Balgus. Just as he had said a laptop and a cell phone were inside and Hitomi noticed it wasn't just any, they were both brand new and the best on the market.

She placed the laptop on one of the desks next to the bathroom doors and leaned to plug it in the socket when the front door opened wide giving the guy that was standing on the doorway a perfect view on her behind in a short skirt. Luckily it wasn't too short.

Hitomi turned around in a flash and saw a guy grin that made her blush even more.

He ignored her awkwardness though and closed the door behind himself and placed his luggage on the other bed seeing that she had already picked hers. He opened his bags and began putting his stuff in the wardrobe without even glancing at the girl in the room.

Hitomi decided that wasn't going to bother her. _'It's not like this guy matters. He's not even something special anyway; with his messed black hair that covers his eyes that I wish to move so his clear sienna… Shit, what am I thinking?!'_

Shaking her head Hitomi lifted her second bag on the bed and opened her.

* * *

They were completely unpacked in less then two hours and were now clueless what to do. Hitomi lied down on her bed and took her cell phone to look him through when a whistle made her turn to her new dorm mate "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nice toy. Wanna se mine?" that sounded perverted and Van noticed it when the blush spread on his dorm mated face "My cell phone."

"Why would I want to see your cell phone?" she asked coldly and went through the music tones. Her blush that still didn't vanished now even spread. She had an idea agent Balgus did it himself, but she ever thought he would be that kind of joker.

"I know that sound!" Van snapped "I've been looking for it for weeks! It's chipmunks having sex!"

"Apparently…" Hitomi muttered.

"Is your Bluetooth on? Can you send it to me? Please?" he threw on the most adorable puppy-look he managed and made Hitomi laugh.

"Sure." She simply couldn't refuse those beautiful sienna _'Hello!!! Wrong lane of thoughts!' _

"You okay?" his voice made her snap and stop scowling herself.

"Peachy." She fumbled on the phone till she eventually after several minutes found how to send him the sound file.

"So Iris, where are you from?"

She sat up, really fast "How do you know my name?"

"It said on my cell when you mailed he the file. It always shows the sender, you know?" he answered with a wide grin and Hitomi blinked few times before lying back down.

"I'm from Asturia." She answered honestly. She already said it to the taxi driver so what bad could happen if she said it to the guy she would be living with, sleeping in the same room _'Oh my…'_

"We're gonna beat you this year in the finals!" he said seriously.

He's obsession with basketball was starting to become obvious and Hitomi wondered if he played too "Sure. What ever you say Van."

"I never told you my name." He was the one who sat up this time and Hitomi grinned, it was payback time.

"It said on my cell when I mailed you the file. It always shows the receiver, you know?"

All she received from him that evening was a mutter "Smart-ass."

* * *

**Here you have it-they met, and the hell break loose… You think I'm kidding? Wait for the next chapters and you'll see just how serious I am.**

**About the nine months… I have no idea how long does a school year last in Japan, so I went with to me familiar two years. At least that way I already have a perfectly divided story. So, to them it's September. **

**About the music file I mentioned… yes, there is a ring sound of chipmunks having sex and once my flu is gone and I can leave the house I'll be finally able to meet with my friend and she'll send me the file.**

**And one more thing… Hitomi's new name is **_**Iris Yuri**_**. To prevent confusion I plan to use only the name Iris from now on!**

**I think that's all…**

**meow**


	3. New faces

**Sorry it took me a lifetime. The original chapter was a piece of sh!t and I needed to change it. I think it's better now, but your opinions might help.**

**Hitomi Kanzaki IS Iris Yuri; just so I don't confuse you**

* * *

Iris opened her eyes slowly and noticed it was still dark outside. She groaned and turned away from the window. The sound of raindrops hitting the glass surface of the widow was a perfect background for a good sleep. But it seemed as soon she closed her eyes and fall back asleep someone snatched the cover off of her and whistled. 

"Bite me you pervert." Iris sat up slowly and looked at her early-rising dorm mate. She wanted to make a mean remark about him when she noticed what he was wearing, or actually wasn't wearing.

Van stood in front of her in nothing but dark blue boxers. The sight of him made a blush spread on Iris's cheeks but she didn't want him to notice it. She knew he would never stop annoying her about it.

"If you don't get up you'll be late for the first day."

Iris knew he was right and did as told, in progress mumbling something about him being a nerd, before she took her uniform out of the closet and headed to the bathroom.

"Aren't you gonna change here?" Van asked calmly putting on his school uniform.

"I don't even allow my mother to see me in underwear." was the answer he received through the closed door. Iris changed quickly and took the brush to fix her hair when once more she noticed her eyes. Sighing, she repeated herself that there is no other way then through this… hell on earth.

A confirmation to her thought came as soon as she opened the door and found Van standing on the other side grinning "But I'm not your mother."

* * *

Iris only took two steps in the classroom when a redhead girl stepped in front of her "I didn't know we are getting a new student!" she had a wide smile on her face "Hey! I'm Merle, and you are?" 

"I'm Iris. Nice to meet you." She answered slowly. This girl was hyper and it frightened her. Before Iris could react Merle grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table in the back. Iris sat next to her and Merle asked casually "So, who do you board with?"

"Um… Van…" Iris almost whispered her answer. Unfortunately she wasn't quiet enough and Merle heard her answer. And then she made sure everyone else heard it too.

"You're boarding with Van?!" she screamed "That Van?!" she pointed to the completely confused black-haired boy that was just moment's ago talking to his friend. But now he was, like all other in the class, looked in their direction.

"Can you jell more louder, I'm quite sure my parents haven't heard the happy news yet." Iris hissed at the redhead and she just shrugged.

Suddenly two persons sitting in front turned and they both grinned. Iris looked at the guy and the girl. While his eyes were having a strange, almost red color the girl had blue eyes. Beside from that they looked extremely similar "Twins?" she asked.

"Yeah." The guy said "I'm Dilandau and this is my little sister Celena." He said pointing to the girl ext to him who right away started fuming.

"Hey, I'm older then you!" she protested but her brother lazy turned to her and said "But I'm taller the you and that makes you my _little_ sister."

Celena grumbled something and earned a chuckle from her brother before he turned back to Iris "Don't bother interrupting, I already heard your name." He said.

"And who I board with probably too." Iris said sarcastically glancing to Merle to see if the girl got the hint, but even if she did she simply ignored Iris's words. Dilandau laughed and was about to say something when a male voice in front of them interrupted him.

"Hey, sit right, Pinky is coming." Iris leaned to see the guy who said it but he was already looking in front so she could only see short black hair.

She shrugged and turned to Merle "Who in the world is Pinky?"

"That thing." She grinned and discreetly pointed at the teacher who just walked in the classroom.

Iris had to control herself not to burst up in laughter. The teacher was completely in pink. Her dress was pink and her shoes were pink and earrings and, and, and… If she were young that would look acceptable, in some occasions that is. But she was in her 50's.

Iris whispered loud enough for only Merle, Celena and Dilandau to hear her "Shit… that's Barbie's grandmother…"

* * *

At the same time on the other side of the classroom Van was talking to his friend. Allen was one year older then the rest of them but had to repeat the second year due to the time he had spend in the hospital and now he was late after his generation. Allen didn't mind though. He found new friends and was also in the same year with his siblings as well. 

He glanced next to Van towards the place where his brother and sister sat and noticed they were having a conversation with the new girl. The same one Van was talking about right now.

"I'm telling you Allen, I had no idea I would get a girl as a dorm mate. They just put that… in my room."

"That?" Allen noticed what his friend said "Your talking like she is a piece of furniture. I thought you wouldn't mind living with a girl?" he winked at Van and got him to frown.

"If it was Nina I wouldn't mind." Van mumbled, but Allen heard him never the less.

"Oh, I'm sure you would."

Van glared at the blond boy when the voice of the teacher made him turn and he smirked knowing what was to come now.

"Class, we have a new student this year, Iris Yuri." She said with a wide smile "Iris if you would stand up and say something about yourself."

As she was standing up she could hear snickering. Introducing yourself was something kids did in the elementary school, all times after that were just embarrassment. Iris took a deep breath "As you heard my name is Iris Yuri. I came from Asturia…" she saw some of them opening their mouths "…and yes, I know, you're gonna beat them this year in the finals." she added and eared some chuckles "Well, that would be all." Iris shrugged not knowing what else to say.

The teacher had some ideas though "I never introduced myself. I'm Miss Alseides and I teach chemistry, the most hardest and complicated subject. How did you do in my class?"

To Iris her introduction sounded arrogant and she simply answered "I have photographic memory."

"Oh." was all she got as an answer, not that she minded. No one minded, actually.

* * *

Iris was walking out of the classroom when someone cut her off. Looking up towards the person's face she noticed it was a guy Van was talking to before in the class. He's long hair made him seem like girl though, and his clear blue eyes didn't helped either. In face she was sure she saw those eyes before. 

"Allen, this is Iris." Celena showed out of nowhere and placed her hand on Allen's shoulder.

"So I heard." He turned to her and that is when Iris saw it.

"You two are siblings." It wasn't a question so they just looked at her and grinned. Celena grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Allen and Merle followed "What?"

"Nothing. We just want to hang out with you a bit, that's all." Merle said but Iris didn't buy it.

"You want something. What is it?"

"Well…" Celena looked at her with puppy eyes to gain advantage before she even said anything and that made Iris laugh"…there is a choir selection this weekend and we thought you might want to try and get in."

"I'm not a singer Celena. Sorry." Iris tried to get out of the situation but two girls wouldn't let her off the hook.

"It's a choir. We never have enough people in it and you are new and should try." Merle insisted "You now, to bond with peop-"

"Choir? Are you gonna try and get in Iris?" a female voice asked and when Iris turned she saw a pretty girl with wavy blond hair walking towards them. How she managed to hear what they were talking about was a mystery to Iris "Oh, I'm Millerna Aston."

"Nice to meet you." Iris answered wondering if the people in this school thought about anything else but basketball finals and choir "And no, I have no intention to try to get in the choir."

"What a shame." Van's voice was heard. He was standing behind them leaning on the wall with a huge grin on his face "But I suppose that's for the best."

"I beg your pardon?" Iris asked irritated with his behavior.

"It wouldn't be good if all the windows on the school break when you try to sing. With emphasis on try."

"You know what?" Iris stepped closer to him "This is probably what you intended to do so I'll play along. I'll go on the selection and prove to you I can sing. Happy?"

"Thrilled." Van answered smirking "This is gonna be such an interesting year."

* * *

**Please review... Any sugestion or idea is welcome.**

**meow **


	4. Go Iris

**No memo, it's 1:54 am. **

* * *

The first week went by surprisingly fast and before anyone had the time to blink it was Saturday. Or to the choir-fanatics it was the day when everything will be decided. To Iris Saturday came way to fast because opened her eyes that morning the first thing she saw was her dorm mate's wide grin. 

"What a horrible way to wake up." She muttered and sat up rubbing her eyes. Van was still standing next to her bed and once again he was only wearing boxers.

Iris groaned and got up _'That jerk doesn't have any manners. Walking around like that, dressed only in underwear. How would he like it if I did it? Ok, that was a stupid question.'_

Van observed his dorm mate as she completely lost in her thoughts to a thick sweater from her wardrobe and headed in the bathroom to change. It only took few moments until the doors opened once more and Iris walked out wearing the winter clothing item in her hand.

"What?!" she snapped at him but Van only chuckled.

"Did the sight of me confused you so much Iris?" he asked with a grin that matched the one he had as she woke up.

"Oh please…" she turned to Van and looked him strait in the eyes. To he it might have seem she was challenging him to say something else, but she was actually doing it so she would stare at his chest.

Luckily Van only shrugged and opened his own wardrobe. That broke the spell and Iris grabbed a light green shirt and went to change, at last.

* * *

"Oh, there's out Miss Perfect." Merle pointed to the dark haired girl in the third row of the auditorium. The girl was whispering something to the guy next to him but Iris ignored it until they walked closer and the guy turned. 

"Van?" she was surprised.

Merle sighed "Yeah, the poor thing."

Iris chuckled and the girl turned "You must be the new one?" the smile she flashed was fake and it was obvious. She didn't even waited for Iris to say something before she turned back to Van and gave him a kiss.

Merle ignored her behavior and pulled Iris on the other side of the auditorium. She was mumbling something about snakes and marking but that didn't interest her new friend. Iris was watching the twins that sat together with the blond guy she learned was Allen and a dark haired one that sits in front of Celena and Dilandau. He introduced himself on the second day as Gaddes and Iris was sure he would be a good friend as a happy person he was.

"I thought you would be sitting with Van?" she asked Allen after her and Merle sat in front of them.

"Are you kidding?" he asked seriously "When ever Nina is around it's like the rest of us don't even exist in this universe. He behaved like bewitched."

"Of course his bewitched!" Merle hissed "That girl is a snake. Look how she is marking him as her own territory."

Iris didn't know what exactly the redhead meant with that so she did turned and saw Nina sitting almost in Van's lap "Good thing she's not a cat." Iris said more to herself but the others heard her, they just didn't understand what she meant by that "What? If she was a cat she would piss on him."

Both Van and Nina and several other people turned to the little group when everyone accepts Iris started to laugh like maniacs. She on the other hand was blushing and hoping the ground would open. Even more when Merle groaned "I almost pissed my pants right now."

* * *

The young woman walked on the stage and everyone got silent. Iris looked at the teacher confused, she looked different then on Monday when she first saw the teacher and on Thursday at their music class. She was about to make a remark about it when Merle whispered "They are twins." 

"Welcome to this year's choir singers selection. As you may noticed my sister and I have switched places this year and I will be leading the choir. And my fires decision is to reduce the number of singers." Some people in the room gasped of shock like she just said she would have a genre change "Because the choir will be smaller only those who actually can sing will be accepted. One mistake and you are out of the question. Understood?"

All those who were in the auditorium for the selection nodded, those who only came to watch bend forward in anticipation. It was going to be fun.

"So, who will break the ice?" the teacher said and a girl from third year stood up.

"She is tough." Merle turned to Iris "Miss Eriya Feline is known to be rigorous but really fair. And as you may noticed she is only pleased with perfection."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Iris muttered "I'll only embarrass myself."

"No, Nina will. And we will all have the pleasure to watch it." Celena chuckled.

Dilandau looked at his sister confused "I never knew you had it in you." He shook his head "Beside, you and Nina are friends. Aren't you?"

"We were but that cousin of hers-" Celena didn't end what she wanted to say because Nina just stood up and headed on the stage. She stood in front of the microphone and her voice filled the large room. She didn't sing as bad as Celena thought she might but she obviously picked the wrong song. Iris shivered as the girl on the stage, in attempt to keep with the high tones, started to squeak.

"Incredibly." The teacher said and Nina beamed "Incredibly bad."

The words had the same effect on Nina as a cold shower might have. She stormed of the stage and sat next to Van visibly insulted.

"Told you so." Celena muttered and Merle stood up. She will try her luck.

Merle was half way through her song when Millerna suddenly sat in the chair next to Iris startling her "Did I miss something?" she whispered.

"Nina's masterpiece." Iris answered and grinned when the blond girl muttered "Damn."

They listened as the teacher pondered on Merle's performance. They personally thought it was perfect but they weren't exactly objective. The song 'Memories' was quite hard to sing and the teacher knew that. That's why she smiled to Merle "You have just the kind of voice I needed for a solo sequence of a song we will start rehearsing next week."

Merle smiled and rushed on her place making everyone smile with her. The teacher noticed a shorthaired girl next to the redhead "You are the new girl?" she asked looking at Iris "Want to try?"

Merle practically pushed Iris out of the seat and as she walked towards the stage a blush spread on her face. Her new friends were insane. She really didn't need the cat whistles and the cheering "Go Iris!" as she climbed on the stage.

All eyes were now looking at her. Taking a deep breath she let it flow…

_"Youre name is on my lips,  
The night is tender, full of memories.  
It's all I have now,  
And for the last time  
I feel and hold you in my arms._

_Say goodbye and I'm leaving  
I can't stay another day,  
I can't share another feeling,  
Love will tear us anyway.  
Say goodbye and I'm leaving,  
Save you're tears and don't you cry.  
All I take with me is grieving.  
In the name of love goodbye.  
In the name of love... goodbye!"_

Looking towards her friends Iris noticed Allen had his mouth wide open, Celena and Dilandau were bended forward like that would help them to hear better, and Merle and Millerna were looking frozen in a middle of a conversation and staring at her. All together it was a good reaction.

"Few more candidates like you and I'll be actually capable to put together a choir." Miss Feline said "You are certainly in."

* * *

When Iris returned to the room Van was already there. He was laying on his bed and watching TV. Iris ignored his gaze, sat at her desk and turned on the laptop she got from agent Balgus. She was just starting to write a message when Van started to talk. 

"Nina is angry at you." He said coldly and when Iris turned towards him she saw he wasn't even looking in her direction but at the screen "She wanted to be in the choir. But she wasn't accepted, and you were. And you're here only one week."

"It's like Miss Feline said, she picked a wrong song." Iris said calmly and turned back to the writing "She simply didn't have the voice for it."

"You sing really good, even the high tones. Learned voice or a hobby?" he asked turning off the TV.

"Hobby. I like to sing under the shower." Iris blushed after answering. She had a feeling her dorm made was just imagining what that might look like.

"How about dancing?" he was persistent to learn something about the girl he was sharing a room with.

"I'm not bad." Iris continued to write ignoring the sound of Van getting of his bed and going to the CD player. She just pressed 'send' when Van's voice surprised her. Or actually his words.

"Come on. Prove it." She turned and saw him standing in the middle of the room waiting for her to join him "Come and dance with me."

"Now?" it was a stupid question and she new it.

"Yes, now!" he grabbed her hand and jerked her off the chair. He pressed 'play' and first sounds of a gently ballad started to play.

Everything was going fine till Van pulled her closer. Iris was now dancing in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Pulling away wasn't an option; she tried it but he only pulled Van only pulled her closer.

Once the song ended Iris turned away hoping he won't notice the dark blush on her cheeks. She jerked when Van placed a hand on her shoulder and bend to whisper in her ear "It's been an honor Iris."

* * *

A smile was slowly spreading on the face of a normal serious Ceali agent as he read the message that just arrived _"Greetings from Fanelia! _

_I thought you might be interested in how I'm doing here. Well, the hard truth is I'm starting to like it. I got in the choir today and by doing so got my first enemy. I guess you I can call her that. Her name is Nina and she hates me. And not just because I got accepted and she wasn't. The guy I'm boarding with…no, you didn't read it wrong, I'm boarding with a guy ad his name is Van. Anyway, he is her boyfriend and things would be quite easier if he wasn't as he is. Tough luck, huh? But people I have a pleasure of calling my new friends are great and a big help to me when I feel down._

_It seems you were right, it's gonna be quite an adventure! _

Iris" 

Agent Balgus looked up and saw his superior standing at the doors "How is she doing?"

"She's boarding with a boy." Agent Balgus chuckled "And using my experience I would say a quite attractive boy."

"That shouldn't represent a problem, should it?" agent Balgus looked back at the screen and then at his superior.

"Sir, the chaos is about to break loose at that school."

* * *

**The song is not mine! It's an English version of the song "Lane moje" of Željko Joksimović. If you have a chance listen the song. It's beautiful.**


	5. Changing positions

**I know it took me a half of an eternity to update but the original story is horrible and I had to change the half of the chapter. I guess my writing abilities have developed over the years.**

* * *

Since they walked out of their room that morning Iris noticed something was wrong with Van. He behaved strange… stranger than usual that is. She wanted to ask Merle about it the whole time but never had the chance till they got in front of the doors of the laboratory 6 and waited for the teacher to come.

Van was standing next to Iris frowning at the wooden door confusing the girl even more. His hands were crossed on his chest and an expression on his face could scare away a sadistic killer "I hate this." He finally said.

Merle looked at the dark haired boy and grinned remembering exactly why he hates Chemistry practice. Iris was still puzzled by his behavior though.

"All right! Everybody in!" a teacher opened the door from the inside and they did as told.

The equipment was already assembled on five tables and ready for use. All that was needed to do is form five working groups. The teacher, Mr. Voris was sitting at his desk and writing the names in his notebook, these students will be partners till the end of the school year.

"And in the last groups are Allen Schezar, Millerna Aston, Merle Neko, Iris Yuri and Van Fanel." He finished writing and looked towards Van "Oh, and Mr. Fanel, please stay away from the shelf with the test tubes and burners this year."

A grin spread on the faces of everyone who were there that day to witness _The Prince of Chaos_. Iris wasn't among them so she tried to find out what happened. But before that could happen Van placed a hand on Merle's mouth.

"I had a little accident, ok." He said seriously to his dorm mate that looked at him in disbelieve.

"Little?" the teacher heard his words and decided to correct him. That is what the teachers are for anyway "You knocked down the shelf and broke all 150 test tubes that were on it. And then when I told you to clean it up you caused an explosion. A minor one, but yet an explosion."

Iris turned to him and stared with mouth wide open before she started to laugh. She barely managed to mutter "I'm boarding with a walking catastrophe."

* * *

The equipment for the experiment looked complicated so they were all more the happy it was already assembled. Girls more then boys because of the stupid Vaseline jokes they made last year. Like they really wanted to know what else it could be used for. Perverts.

Van was holding the large brown bottle with petroleum ether and was about to pour it in when Merle warned him to be careful. That of course resulted with Van's protesting "I'm not dumb Merle! I know how to pour liquid from a bottle!"

Iris was going through the experiment description to see if they have all they need when Van's cry "Cooooold!" made her turn.

"What happened?" she asked looking at her dorm mate as he waived through the air. No answer came though cause the others were laughing like idiots.

The teacher just shook his head. He knew exactly what happened. Van's reaction was same as anyone's who poured the solvent in the sleeve. He could see the same thing year after year. But a magnet for accidents like Van he never saw before.

With the experiment over it was time for a report about it. But only Iris, Merle and Millerna who were writing it though. Van and Allen were talking with the other guys from their team about the basketball game next Saturday. Mr. Voris ignored the fact they weren't working. The basketball team always had some privilege with the teachers.

"Who are you playing against?" Iris asked without turning from her notebook. The damn equations were driving her crazy. Not like anyone actually cared what happened in the whole experiment process.

"Zeibach." Allen answered and sighed "We are so beaten. Those guys are huge."

"With other words you won't play, or win for that matter, against Asturia in the finals?" Iris asked casually.

"Yeah we will!" Van snapped and everyone turned to him.

"Ignore him." Allen just said snatched Millerna's notebook to write over the report irritating the blond girl.

* * *

Right after returning in the dorm once the classes were over Van grabbed his duffel bag and went to training leaving Iris alone to do nothing. It was so bored not having anyone to fight with over the remote.

But bit privacy had one good side.

She didn't have the chance to do Yoga ever since arriving in the school and now was a perfect chance. Van won't be back for at least an hour.

Picking up a sweat pants and a light t-shirt from her wardrobe Iris changed from the brown skirt and white blouse she had to wear every day and sat on the soft carpet.

"Comfy…" she mumbled and started with the easier postures, or asanas, as she called it to confuse or annoy people. Corpse posture was the one she skipped this time, the name creped her out; it was like playing with fate.

The Lotus Posture was one of her favorite, something she did often just to relax during the day. It was in that posture that Merle found her and grinned "Don't tell Van, he'll annoy you to shoe him some poses."

"If he wants poses he should buy a Kama Sutra." Iris said calmly before switching to The Scorpion Pose, something that left Merle in shock.

"Man, you are flexible." She said tilting her head to observe her friends pose better "And about Kama Sutra, he keeps it in his underwear drawer."

"What?!" Iris snapped, so much of calmness "I'm boarding with a guy that has a thing for sexual poses?"

Merle just nodded as a wide grin spread on her face. Iris just groaned and stood up. It wasn't her day, or week, probably not even month. She looked at the redhead and forced a smile "I guess I will have to hope Nina tires him out so he won't bug me."

There was utter silence for several moments before Merle cracked up and began to laugh so hard she had to sit down on Van's bed and hold her stomach. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she was struggling to catch some air but still the laughter continued.

"What?" Iris asked like she didn't understand what was so funny.

"Good one…" Merle panted"…but I don't think…" breath "…Van and Nina ever…" breath "…done anything like that…" breath "…Van is serious…" breath "…when it comes to a…"

"Sex?" Iris asked bluntly.

"Girls." Merle finally managed to stood up strait "He's the type of a guy who waits for 'The One' and I mean he waits."

"So he doesn't think Nina is the one? Then why does he even spending time with her?" Iris was confused now.

"I didn't say that. They just didn't do anything." The redhead turned to leave "When they do she'll make sure the whole school hears about it the next day, I'm guessing that's why Van waits."

"So he really likes her? Even though she…"

"Kiss and tell. Yeah." Merle shrugged ad closed the door behind herself leaving Iris alone in the room. Yet again.

* * *

Van opened the doors and walked in throwing his duffel bag on the bed in the process, just that it fell back down on the other side making the dark-haired boy curse. He walked around his soft bed and ducked to lift the bag when the person on his dorm mate's bed caught his eye.

The fat was there was no one on the bed. Iris wasn't in the dorm.

"Strange…" Van muttered before noticing a sound he was ignoring so far. The sound of running water.

Van turned towards the dark brown doors of the bathroom and grinned. Maybe he could do hat the guys talked about in the lockers.

_"Hey Van, how does she look?" one of his team mates asked grinning from ear to ear "Is she hot?"_

_"Well you saw her, didn't you?" Van asked not getting the hint "And why are you all having that creepy smiles on your faces?"_

_Allen shook his head, Van was fat to serious for this kid of stuff but he was a guy and therefore probably as interested as they were "In her underwear." He said enlightening his friend._

_"She changes in the bathroom." Van answered simply "And I stopped bugging her about it."_

_"So you did want to see her?" Gaddes elbowed him playfully "Naughty boy."_

_"Why don't you tell us before the next training." Someone suggested "You could casually walk in the bathroom like you didn't noticed she was in there."_

_Van mused about it a bit "Yeah, I guess I could do that."_

The bathroom doors opened suddenly just as Iris was about to reach for her panties. Luckily she still didn't completely unwrap the towel from around herself when her roommate marched in.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

Iris saw right through it. Van didn't even know what hit him when a damp towel suddenly laded on his head and he was pushed out of the steamy bathroom. Pulling the towel of his head he heard snickering on his right. Allen was standing leaned on the doors with a grin plastered on his face "I can't believe you actually did it." He mocked.

"Well I did dared. And probably seriously pissed her off in the process."

"Was it at least worth the trouble?" before Van managed to answer on his friend's question the bathroom doors opened and a quite agitated girl stepped in the room.

"I swear, one more stunt like this from you and I'll be ratting you to your girlfriend. Understood?" Iris asked ignoring the observer she noticed was also in the room.

"Yes sir, I mean yes ma'am."

Allen snorted before leaving the room. Van was uncomfortable, he really didn't wanted to peek, but the pressure, oh the pressure…

Iris lied down on her bed facing away from Van and was slowly falling asleep when her roommate jumped on her bed and stretched before placing hands behind head and yawning "Comfortable…"

"I'll kick you off." Iris threatened.

"I know." Van answered calmly before asking "Did you read that book? What's her name? Vision of the Mystic Moon or something like that."

"Exactly like that. And yes, I read it." Iris sat up and turned to the guy ext to her "Is this conversation eve leading somewhere?"

"You look cute when you're angry." Van made her blush with that statement "But your eyes. There is something about your eyes."

"You are delusional. What could be wrong with my eyes?" Iris asked starting to feel uncomfortable under Van's gaze.

"Green." He said and got a "Huh?" as an answer. A warm smile spread on the dark-haired boy's lips "If your eyes were green… they would… how do I explain it… fit you more."

Iris looked at him raising her eyebrow "If you say so."

"I say so." Van said back and stood up.

"Wait a second?" Iris stopped him before he lied down on his own bed "You asked me about the book so you could tell me I look cute when I'm angry?"

"Oh, no. I'm just guessing you are bored after the classes are over and was to offer you another book if you are interested." Van said seriously and it was Iris grinned this time.

"I'm guessing you mean the book in your underwear drawer." She said smugly.

"Who told you?!" Van first snapped and then sighed, he already knew the answer "Merle."

"Who else?" Iris asked shrugging.

"Well?" she looked at her roommate not understanding what he meant "Are you interested I learning some interested positions? There are even illustrations."

"I already know enough poses." Van's sienna eyes grew wide as he stared at her in shock. She just laughed "Yoga you pervert."

"I knew that." Van muttered and lied down mussing about something while staring at the ceiling "So you are quite flexible, huh? Demonstration?"

"Bite me." Iris said and right away regretted it after noticing a grin spreading on Van's face yet again.

"Just tell me where."


	6. Devil's claw

For three hours Iris ignored as her classmates snickered about something she didn't know what it was. Male classmates in particular. She was already starting to get paranoid about the theme they were laughing about but then came Math.

Dilandau and Celena were whispering something but both sat straight when the teacher bellowed "Mr. Fanel! Either you sit still and listen or leave the classroom!"

"I'm sorry sir." Van said back and with all willpower tried not to move anymore.

"What just happened?" Iris whispered to Merle but the redhead just shrugged. She was just as uninformed.

"Van had a not so friendly meeting with the floor yesterday. He's back got the most of the blow." Dilandau leaned back to answer.

"He fell?" Merle asked grinning "God, why weren't I there to see it?"

"I know what you mean. It was quite impressive, not to mention funny. The cartoon-fall." He explained once the teacher turned his back to the class.

"You mean his legs flew in the air and he crashed on his back?" Iris asked and then bit her lip to prevent laughing. It truly must have been a sight.

"Yeah." Celena leaned back too "And then he slid like that from the center to the end of the playground."

"Ouch, painful." Merle commented.

"Is there a problem?" teacher asked looking in their direction. Right away the twins sat back normally and Merle and Iris continued the battle with the equations. The teacher simply nodded and sat down at his desk.

Iris took this as an opportunity to get more information "When is your next practice?" she asked after getting Dilandau's attention by poking him in the shoulder with her pen.

"Today in three. But I doubt he would come today." He answered shortly. The last thing he needed was the teacher standing up gain. Maiden Fassa was known to be strict, much more then other teachers.

Iris didn't say anything back but a plan already started to form in her head.

* * *

After the last class was finished Iris was already looking forward a deserved rest when she got ambushed. Merle, Celena and Millerna already decide their new friend needs to relax a bit. And what is the better relaxation for girls then shopping.

The mall build in the center of Fanelia' capitol Arzos was huge and only twenty minutes of driving from the school away. Iris waited patiently as the three girls argued where to go first. Merle wanted to check out the new collection in her favorite store, Millerna was more interested in getting Iris a new hairstyle, on which suggestion Iris protested, but without any success, not than anything was possible to do with her short hair anyway. Celena's idea was the craziest through "You girls go where ever you want. I'm going in a 'Silky and seductive shop' to get Iris something nice to wear."

"Silky and seductive shop?" Iris knew she wouldn't like her idea right away "What do they sell?"

"Why sexy underwear, what else?" Celena's grin was enorm. Unfortunately for Iris other two girls liked the idea right away and they dragged her in a tacky decorated shop with what only a blind person would call sexy underwear.

Before she knew it they were using her as a human puppet and held different designed and colored bras in front of her to see if it _fits her style_. There was one good thing in the whole thing through; the changing cabin was occupied so they didn't make her to try anything on.

In the end she left the store with a bag that contained a matching bra and panties. They were white with white lace that had little blue Forget-me-not flowers in it. Because of that Millerna joked that it would be an unforgettable for Van to see Iris in it.

The blond girl never heard Iris mumble "Over my dead body…"

* * *

Van was lying on his bed when Iris opened the door and walked in the room they shared and quietly passed next to him and placed the bag with just bought things right away in her wardrobe. Because she was turned away from him she didn't noticed Van's expression as he observed her. It was almost wistful.

"Don't you need to go on the practice?" Iris asked casually looking at her hand-watch "It's already quarter to three."

"Nah, the trainer canceled today's training." Her roommate answered changing the channel.

"Liar." Iris said leaning on the wardrobe doors and crossing her arms "I just saw Allen going towards the gym."

"Maybe he forgot it was canceled." Van offered quite a lame explanation on which his roommate just rolled her eyes "What? You think I would voluntarily skip training so close to the first game? For what? So I could watch you longer?"

"If you say so." Van observed Iris after those words carefully; he could see she was up to something. His eyes followed her as she went to the bathroom.

A wide grin spread on Van's face as Iris called "Take off your shirt and lye down on your stomach."

"What do you have I mind?" he asked playfully sitting up.

When she appeared on the bathroom door Van frowned. She was holding a plastic box in her hand and observed him with light brown eyes. Van's eyes moved up and down first time actually noticing how good the school uniform looked on her. The white shirt fit her curves perfectly and the short red skirt with gold stitching that matched the on her tie revealed just enough of her legs to make a guy drool. Van maybe already had a girlfriend but there was no point denying Iris had good legs.

"Van, which part of 'take off your shirt' have you not understood?"

"What for?" he asked "You see me shirtless every morning and every evening. You want me to walk around in my boxers over the day too? I didn't know you had a thing for me."

"Pervert." She mumbled rolling her eyes "This thing is called Devil's claw." Iris lifted the box she was holding "It should reduce the pain."

"You know?" Van asked.

"But not because you told me." Iris answered seriously "I could have helped you yesterday right after the training you know."

"I know." Van mumbled back and took off his red shirt like she had told him to do and lied down on the soft bed.

"I'll be careful, but…" right after saying that Iris placed her hand with the cream on Van's back he cried out "Damn, it's cold!" Iris just chuckled and continued to rub the cream in his back that were pretty bruised from the fall.

If Van was a cat he would purr by now under his roommate's soft cares but instead he fell asleep. After making sure every inch of the bruise is creamed in Iris sat on her bed and observed Van's face. He seemed like a different person now then when he is awake. And above all that he looked irresistibly cute.

'What in the world am I thinking? He's a loud, annoying guy with a perverted ideas, and he is taken! So why in the world am I thinking about him? It's not like there is a chance for us! Shit, Hitomi! Stop it! Just stop thinking about him every time you have a chance!'

Shaking her head Iris stood up and returned the cream in the bathroom before taking clean clothes and taking a warm shower. She needed to get away from him, at least a little.

Van slept for several hours. By the time he awoke Iris finished her homework for the next day and send a mail to agent Balgus.

The black-haired boy groggily stood up before still half asleep went to the bathroom to shower too.

He was under the shower for around ten minutes when the ringing of his cell-phone startled iris and made her jump. Turning towards Van's bed she noticed the silver devise on the nightstand that was playing a familiar melody and annoyingly vibrated.

"Van, your cell is ringing!" Iris knocked on the bathroom door, but he didn't hear her from the running water. Not having any other choice she flipped it open "Hallo?"

"_Hey."_ Serious female voice said from the other side _"Is Van there somewhere?"_

"Yes, he's in the bathroom." Iris answered not knowing with whom exactly was she talking to. It didn't cross her mind to actually look on the screen.

"_Are you Van's roommate? I knew he was getting a new one but I never thought it would be a girl. I'm Van's mother."_ The woman's voiced changed from serious to friendly. Iris could tell the woman was smiling _"Can you please give him the phone."_

"Um… he's in the bathroom taking a shower." Iris answered uncertainly and prayed Van's mom won't ask from her to go in.

But some people just don't have the luck _"It's important. I'm sure Van won't mind."_

Iris was about to answer on that but stopped herself in time before she seemed rude to the woman she ever met. Instead she nodded, not that Van mom knew that and said "Sure. I'm Iris by the way."

_"Thank you Iris."_

Before she wouldn't even notice such a small thing but right now Iris was grateful that the doors of the shower cabin were out of milk glass. She could only see Van's silhouette standing under running water. She took a deep breath and knocked on the glass door.

"Van!" he didn't hear her calling him so she knocked once more, more forcefully this time.

On Iris' horror the doors opened a bit and Van peeked out. It couldn't really be called peeing considering his whole upper body was visible. Iris swallowed hard at his sight.

"Want to join me?" he asked raising an eyebrow after getting no response "Am I that hot you lost the ability to speak at my sight?"

Snapping out of the trans she lifted his cell phone so he could see it and said as the blush was spreading fast on her face and neck "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Van looked at the phone and then on his roommate before taking it from her had. He didn't even managed to blink and she was already out of the bathroom and closing the door behind herself making Van chuckle. Not that he actually had something to chuckle about, it was more then certainly his mom heard what he suggested just moments ago.

The doors opened and Van came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He was grinning knowing Iris will throw a fit at him for that and blush like a tomato. But instead she was sitting on her bed, her back on the board and held photography in her lap.

"You okay?" he asked more out of curiosity then concern before going to his wardrobe to get clean stuff to wear. Iris just nodded, something he didn't see so he tried again "Iris? Are you sick?" now he was worried.

Lifting her gaze from the picture in her lat towards a guy standing few feet in front of her in noting but a towel she nodded again before turning to look out of the window.

Van blinked confused by it. No blush, not even a freckle. Something was seriously wrong. He was having an urge to change right there in front of her, but that would be too much. And he wasn't that kind of guy no matter how good the girl looked. And the girl in front of him looked really good. Then again so did Nina _'Damn it Van, stop thinking about Iris in that way!'_

"Your family?" Iris turned to the voice close next to her and saw Van sitting on her bed watching the picture in her lap.

"Yeah, I got in that gloomy faze when I miss them." She answered before sighing and turning her gaze back to the window.

"Hey, did you hear about the weekend we get to go home?" Van tried to cheer her up but instead of the smile he expected all he got was a glare.

"Why do you think I'm gloomy?" Iris mumbled "Everyone get to go home ad see their parents and I'm stuck here."

"Actually you're not." Van stood up "My mom told me not to show up on the door without you."

"Why?" Iris asked ad then decided to joke a bit with her roommate, God knows he deserved it "She wants to meet the girl who has enough mental strength to be able boarding with you and not end up in the asylum?"

"How'd you now?" Van asked annoyed by his mother's words "It's not so bad to board with me. Is it?"

"Do you want to hear the truth?" he groaned on her answer on which Iris laughed and stretched on the bed.

Unfortunately for her in the process of stretching her soft shirt lifted a bit revealing her belly, or to be more specific "A belly piercing? Nice." Van grinned and Iris' hand quickly lowered the shirt hiding the piece of metal "It seems there is so much more about you I need to find out."

"Yes, so much more." Iris said with a small smile _'You have no idea how much more I'm hiding…'_


	7. The girl in the mirror

**I'll post the next one soon... probably...**

* * *

With a new weekend a new chance for shopping has arrived. It was Friday and the girls agreed to go together, just that this time the girls have headed in the mall to buy things they would need for school. Something none of them liked. Spending money on drawing blocks and many different things they would ever buy if it weren't necessary. One of those things was special clothing item for gym class when they start with gymnastics. They could already imagine how the guys gonna react.

Millerna had a car of her own so calling a taxi wasn't necessary, or asking on of the guys. Not even Celena liked asking her twin to give her a lift. He was just like any other male specimen-constantly rumbling about girls and parking.

"We should have brought Van with us when he offered to come along." Iris said casually and three pair of eyes turned towards her. Merle ever felt her forehead in case she has a fever. She just grinned and explained "We could have used him to carry out stuff."

A wide grin spread on Merle's face "Good thinking. Although a bit to late."

Millerna laughed "I already thought you like him and wanted him to be constantly by your side."

"Don't joke with that." Iris said seriously.

"Yeah, don't." Celena agreed "You don't want Nina's cousin to hear you."

"Huh?" Iris turned to her friend "What do you mean?"

"There is a rumor spreading he and Nina are really close and that he would do anything for her." Millerna whispered.

"But it's just a rumor, right?" Iris asked worried. She didn't want to take any chances.

"Um… no. Not exactly just a rumor." Celena admitted "Nina once saw Van hugging me and I had a close encounter with that cousin of hers. I believe his name is Zongi or something like that. It's quite strange name. Anyway, he threatened me." Iris' brown eyes were wide "Nina and me were very good friends before that, but now I try to associate with her as less as possible."

"I understand that completely." Iris said a bit shocked.

"Ok, enough of that." Millerna said cheerfully "We all have our shopping lists so let's shop."

Two girls went on one side in the art accessory shop and other two tried to find a good shop with sport equipment. It was faster that way because they still had some assignments to write for Monday.

"Can I borrow your cell to call my brother?" Celena asked but got no response. Iris was a bit distracted. Turing back Celena saw exactly what distracted her friend and had to admit the new girl had a pretty good taste. The guy was hot.

"You asked something?" Iris asked when he went in a store and they lost him out of sight.

"Your cell phone. Can I borrow it? I left mine in the dorm cause the battery as empty."

"Sure." She answered and handed Celena the device before turning back in hope to see the hot guy again. She had no luck.

"Who is this Balgus?" upon hearing that name Iris froze "Is he a boyfriend?" Celena asked with a wide grin.

"Nah, he's just a friend."

The answer seemed to be good enough for Celena cause she didn't pressed the matter. Something Iris was grateful for. It's not like she could have say the truth. No, he's actually a Ceali agent and my link while I'm in the Protection Program. Yeah sure. Celena wouldn't probably believe it anyway.

* * *

Over an hour later all four of them were on the parking lot again and chatted while heading towards the car. Millerna and Merle had a good catch in the art shop but agreed Iris and Celena had a better catch when it comes to guys.

Millerna was a careful driver and everyone agreed it wasn't her fault after a drunk driver that was driving on the wrong side of the road smashed into the left side of her car. Back doors were crushed but the girls were extremely lucky. That is except Iris and the crack on the bone of her left forearm.

She was brought to the hospital right away and half an hour later Van walked in her room. Hitomi was a bit drowsy from the painkillers the doctors gave her but could clearly see the concern on his face.

"I'll be fine." It was dumb that she had to console him.

"Next time I'm driving you." He said seriously and Iris couldn't do anything else but nod.

* * *

The ride back was quiet after Iris snapped at her roommate that he was annoying and that she didn't needed anything. Although at the same time she was glad he actually gave a damn. Not that she would admit it that to him though. Ever.

Van was being a gentleman and opened the door for Iris and right away grabbed his duffel bag and mumbled "I'm off to practice now. Give me a call if you need anything." Before leaving her alone.

Iris groaned. The doctor was right. The drug they gave her stopped affecting her and the pain came back "Shit!" she snapped and slowly lied down on the bed. The last thing she needed to do now is move too much. And the best thing for relaxing is a good movie.

Halfway through it she got interrupted though. But seeing the name on the screen didn't bothered her at all. In fact he can interrupt her as often as he wants "Agent Balgus, I'm glad you called. Any news?"

"_Not the kind of I would like to have."_ He answered honestly _"So, how are things going in school? Is that girl giving you any trouble?"_

"Girl? Oh, you mean Nina. No, I didn't even talked to her yet. Don't have a reason to." Iris smiled even though the Ceali agent couldn't see it "I'm having a bigger problem with a drunk driver and my roommate from time to time."

"_Your roommate is driving drunk?"_ he asked shocked.

"No." Iris answered "A drunk driver crashed into a friends car today and I got…"

"_You broke your arm?"_ agent Balgus got worried.

"Once again, no. It's just a crack on a bone."

"_Ok, now that that is settled, about your roommate. Van, is it?"_

Iris chuckled "He's… complicated. Sometimes it seems like he's only purpose in life is to irritate me… but sometimes… I caught him watching me other day. And I mean watching…"

"_Oh, boys tend to do that…"_ a soft chuckle was heard _"…when they like a girl."_

"Not really something you should joke with." Iris said seriously "Van has a girlfriend."

"_And a pretty good looking roommate."_

"You make it sound like you're hoping he likes me!" Iris protested and agent Balgus just laughed on that "Now about my family. Have you heard from them?"

_"Yes, and they are perfectly fine. I'll tell you more about them the next time I contact you. I need to go on a meeting with a director now."_

"May I know what the meeting is about?" Iris asked curiously.

_"We received some information considering 'your case'."_

"Of with you them. You can't leave a director waiting." Agent Balgus just laughed and greeted Iris before a click was heard. Iris sighed and closed her cell phone.

The movie was over and it left Iris with nothing to do. She looked around the empty room and yet again wished she was home with her family and friends. Considering she didn't have 'real' friends here. How could they be real when she was lying to them the whole time?

After several minutes of self-loathing Iris stood up with attention to do the assignments she had but right after sitting down at the table something caught her attention. It was a reflection on the window.

She could not see her face clearly but still she already new everything that was fake on it. And she hated it. It hurt her deeply that she was forced to hide while the bad guy walked freely. Iris sighed once more and ripped the middle page from her notebook. And then she began to write.

_"Tell me you don't see me,  
Tell me you don't care,  
Coz every time I walk by  
You always seem to stare._

_You don't know how its like  
to be in someone else's shadow;  
forced to be someone I'm not.  
All my life I've been trying to find the answers  
to the question I can't seem to define._

_Every time I look at me  
I see someone else looking back,  
with a fake smile  
and lonely eyes._

_It's hard to believe that the girl staring back,  
the girl I always see,  
Is just the reflection of me._

_Sometimes I think of that girl in the mirror.  
Hiding away the pain inside,  
a pain she truly wants to hide._

_To everyone's eyes she's happy.  
In everyone's eyes she's laughing.  
If they could only see  
that deep inside she's bleeding.  
Then maybe I'll understand me.  
As I look once again at girl in mirror._

_I turn my back away,  
wanting so bad to break free.  
From the reflection of me."_

After all the emotions were out of her system Iris headed in the bathroom to wash, somehow. And while she was in the smaller room Van returned from practice. And the first thing he noticed, except his roommate wasn't inside, was a piece of paper lying on the table.

When Iris opened the door she found him sitting on his bed with a paper in his hand. It was her poem.

"Can I keep this?" he asked after few moments and looked at her.

"Why?" the answer on the question was a brief shrug so Iris just smiled and said "Sure. Keep it. It's just rubbish anyway."

"No it's not. It's deep. And really beautiful." All the compliments on her work caused a faint blush to appear on Iris' cheeks. Something Van noticed easily and decided he likes. Not that he told her that.

* * *

Morning came way too fast for the guys of Escaflowne High. Because with Saturday the first game has arrived. Against the giants from Zaibach.

Iris thought they were just being silly or even a bit paranoid. But she was wrong. The players that walked on the field looked intimidating. Allen was the tallest in the team of Escaflowne High and yet he looked like a midget next to his opponent that stood next to him.

"There is no chance they win." Celena commented.

"Unless they use some unique tactic that was ever seen before." Merle agreed.

"How about Iris goes down there and whacks each one of them with her plaster?" Millerna asked cheerfully.

All three of them looked at the blond girl "You seem a bit to happy. What did you do?" Merle asked eyeing Millerna.

"Very funny." She acted insulted before leaning closer "I heard the newest rumor about our least favorite snake. Her father might get transferred to Chesario, and that's far away from here."

"When?" Merle and Celena asked together right away.

"Hm… no idea."

The girls groaned and turned their attention to what they came here for, the game.

It was no surprise that Escaflowne High was losing. The surprise was then the guys started to catch on, and even in one moment were in lead for one point. Shock was clearly seen on everyone sitting on the bleachers.

Last two minutes of the game lasted like an eternity and students as well as teachers were sitting on the edges of their seats. But when the horn announced the game was over and the board wrote 85:82 for the hosts nothing managed to stop the stamped of students that ran down on the field to congratulate the winners. It's been a genuine miracle.

"You brought us luck!" Dilandau hugged Iris and swirled her a couple of times, something other guys saw and agreed it was true. It didn't mattered to Iris though. For the first time she had something to be happy for.


	8. Dance with me

**I'm really interested in your opinions, so please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Iris was sitting between Merle and Celena in the cafeteria and ate lunch. It was their daily ritual to eat together and gossip in the process. Iris shifter a bit, her cast was really irritating her and she was really happy she would be able to get rid of it today after school. She would still need to wear band on her arm but at least that won't be as dangerous. 

She had accidentally whacked Dilandau in the nose with it. Luckily nothing was broken.

Merle turned to her and said seriously "I mean it! Do not wear high heels tomorrow."

"What?" she asked the red head not understanding what she was talking about.

"You would know the best." Celena went over Iris' question and grinned at Merle "What happened? It fell off?"

"Yeah." Merle answered when Iris poked her in the hand "Something wrong?" she asked the confused girl.

"What in the world are you two talking about?"

"Oh, about the dance marathon." Merle smiled "We have it every year."

Celena mumbled a "Yeah." And continued to look around. Her blue eyes were scanning around the large hall in a search for a face.

Iris leaned closer to Merle and asked pointing to Celena "What's wrong with her?"

"Chid Freid." Merle answered simply and Celena nodded agreeing with her friend. Iris just smiled and continued to eat.

Suddenly Celena turned back towards the table and picked up a fork and started to eat. Iris grinned "He's coming?"

No answer came, just that a boy with blue hair and clear blue eyes sat opposite of them. He's attention went right away to Celena "Do you already have a partner for the marathon tomorrow?"

"No. Why?" she asked calmly and both Merle and Iris had to control themselves from laughing.

"Well, neither do I." He said completely unsuspicious "Maybe we could go together this year as well."

"Sure. I'd like that." Celena smiled softly "Maybe this year we'll win."

"I wouldn't count on it." Serious voice said from behind them. All three girls turned back and saw Nina standing there. She observed them like a superior being "This year Van and I are getting the cup."

"Think what you will." Merle said calmly and continued to eat.

Iris smiled and followed her friend's example. But Nina wasn't finished "Will you participate in the marathon too Iris?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm a part of this school." Iris answered not even bothering to turn towards the girl.

"And may I know who your partner is?"

"If you must know…" Allen said taking a seat next to Chid "I asked her to go with me yesterday. What's the sudden interest?"

"She's just checking out the competition." Celena answered for her and Merle grinned.

Nina simply smiled "Anyway. I'll see you all on the dance floor tomorrow."

"Unfortunately." Redhead on Iris' left muttered and made her chuckle. They really couldn't stand Nina.

Chid greeted them and left back at the table with his classmates and Allen stood up to go when he suddenly turned back and looked at Iris "If you don't want me as a dancing partner-"

She interrupted him "Aw, Allen! What girl wouldn't want you?"

Celena started to laugh on the words and Allen frowned on his younger sister. He actually liked the new girl and he really didn't need his sister to make fun of him in front of her.

Iris smiled to him "I didn't have a partner anyway. I'd love to go with you."

Allen left after that and Iris turned to Celena "I don't think I saw Chid here before."

"He goes in the parallel class from us." Celena answered calmly not knowing her friend was fishing for a confession.

"He's really cute." Iris continued with her plan grinning to Merle who grinned back.

"Cute… yes, he is." The answer was said absently and several moments later she snapped "Hey! He's mine!"

That was all Merle needed to hear. Finally after three years the words left Celena's lips. The secret was out. She had a crush on the blond boy. It wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone who knew Celena also knew about her admiring Chid and wanting more then friendship.

* * *

Merle's advice turned out to be quite helpful. Iris danced with out any serious problem with Allen while some girls who tried to look graceful in high heels had some serious trouble with keeping that appearance. And one by one they were giving up. 

After long ten hours only fourteen couples out of over two hundred were still on the dance floor. Iris was extremely tired by now and Allen looked like he could fall asleep standing any minute now. But giving up wasn't an option for the blonde girl. Not while Nina was still in the game.

It was a stupid reason to keep going, but Iris couldn't let Nina to win. The girl needed to learn a lesson. Although Van as irritating at times he deserved better then a girl that treated him like he was her property. A carpet to walk upon perhaps.

Luckily next song was a slow one and dancers grew closer to each other. Allen was holding Iris a bit to close for her taste but at least he was keeping her from falling from fatigue. Her head was on his shoulder so she whispered "How much longer?"

"Three more couples left." He answered looking around. Many gave up at once completely spend and now they were either leaving back to their rooms or sitting around the hall and watching remain couples.

"I'll dance barefoot then." Nina's voice was heard and Iris and Celena turned to observe the lovers argument.

A heel was in Nina's hand and she was about to take her shoes of when Van shook his head and said "Fine. But do it without me. I give up."

Allen grinned seeing only Celena and Chid remained with them on the dance floor. A soft song called 'Guilty of love' played and it was only a matter seconds someone gives up. Iris didn't really care anymore what happens or which couple wins.

Allen obviously did care cause he whispered to her softly "My sister won't last much longer. You and I are this years winners love."

It took a second for Iris to process his words "Did you just called me love?"

"Yeah, so?" Allen didn't notice her growing discomfort; he just continued "You and I are a perfect match. I knew that the moment I saw you."

"I don't think so." Iris pulled from his arms and stepped away. In the instant the music stopped. It was done.

Celena was thrilled. She and Chid won. She was so happy about the fact she wrapped her arms around the boys neck and kissed him fully on the lips. The catcalls that followed brought her back to reality and she pulled back completely embarrassed by her own action.

Chid didn't mind though. He bend down and whispered "If you didn't took the initiative I would have kissed you. So there is really nothing to be embarrassed for."

She smiled to him and together they received the winners cup.

* * *

On the way back to the rooms Iris was unusually quiet. Merle noticed it instantly and started to bug her about it. When no answer came she grabbed her hand's hand and pulled her in the room she shared with Celena. 

"Spit it out!" she was serious "What's wrong? Did Allen grope you?"

"He didn't _do_ anything. It's what he said that bothers me." Iris finally answered sitting on the soft bed "He said we were a perfect match and he called me love. He actually called me love."

"Ouch…" was all Merle said and sat down next to her friend "What are you going to do about it."

"What can I do? I think he got the picture at the dance floor, but if he hasn't…" Iris sighed "Then I'm in trouble."

It was around eleven when Iris returned to her room. Nina was just on her way out but before she actually left she needed to make sure Iris knew "Van went in the bathroom to take a shower. Don't bother him."

If Iris wasn't as tired and troubled as she was she would have answered, but this time all Nina got as a response was a shrug.

Van came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and saw his roommate sitting on her bed calmly. He didn't want to pry, but his curious side was stronger "Who died?" he joked.

"Allen likes me." She answered shortly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Van, I mean he _likes_ me!" she repeated a bit louder this time.

Van remained quiet this time. He just lied down and observed the ceiling above his head "Aren't you gonna say something? Perhaps one of your clever assumptions?"

He turned his head in her direction and watched her closely until Iris became really uncomfortable under his gaze. After long period of silence Van smiled and said "What's not to like?"


	9. Weekend home

**My Easter present to all of you who read my story... enjoy the reading!  
**

* * *

Today was one of the days when nothing went as it should for Iris. It was Friday and while most of the students were happy to be able to go home for a weekend she was glooming in the room alone. The trilled behavior of her friends during class didn't help her mood the slightest. Not to mention Allen.

_Iris noticed the blond boy discussing something with Van and it looked serious. Van waived off something Allen said and it obviously irritated the older boy. She froze when Allen looked behind Van towards her and caught her looking at them. Instantly she turned away and focused her attention to the meal in front of her._

_Merle and Millerna were chatting rather loudly sitting opposite of her, discussing the plans each girl had for the free weekend. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even noticed Iris standing up and leaving the cafeteria. Only one who noticed her sudden lack of appetite was Dilandau. _

_He was just arriving for lunch and nearly bumped into the distracted girl._

"_Hey Iris, you plan to hold a gigantic party in the dorm while Van is away?" he joked._

"_Sure." She answered absently and just walked pass him completely confusing her friend. He shrugged and went to get his meal and then join his older brother and friend at the table._

"_What's wrong with Iris?" he asked Van even before he sat down on the chair opposite of the black haired boy._

"_She's miles away from her family." He answered glancing at Allen; something that didn't escaped Dilandau's unusual red eyes "Your brother here wanted to ask her to crash at your place for the weekend so she wouldn't stay alone in the school." Van added._

"_And why are you so brooding bro? Did she refuse your offer?" Dilandau asked casually before taking a mouthful of potato salad._

"_I kind of crushed his dreams to be alone with her at one moment." Van said and Dilandau arched an eyebrow at the answer before turning his attention to his older brother curious of his reaction on Van's words. But Allen remained quiet._

_He just stood up and walked out._

_Red eyes met brown and both boys shrugged confused._

_Several moments later Allen found the one he was searching for. Iris was discussing something with Gaddes, one of their classmates. She agreed last week to help him with math so their conversation was most likely linked to the housework they had for Monday._

"_Iris?" he approached her but failed to notice her freezing at the sound of his voice calling her. Gaddes on the other hand noticed it with no trouble._

"_Yeah?" she turned to the blond boy behind her._

"_I was talking to Van about you." He said like it was no big deal before asking "Is it true you are going with him for the weekend?"_

"_I don't know yet." She answered honestly. It was the true, Van didn't mentioned anything since that conversation he had with his mother almost two weeks ago. She guessed he forgot about the invitation._

"_I wanted to ask you to come with me." He smiled sweetly "My parents would just love to meet you."_

"_You talked with your parents about me?" Iris asked shocked "Why in the world would you do such a thing?"_

"_Maybe cause I like you." Allen answered and stepped closer. And that was a movement that made Iris extremely uncomfortable "I mean, why spend a weekend with someone you see day after day and is taken when you could-"_

_"Spend it with you?" she finished his question before snapping at him "Maybe because I don't like you in the way you like me! And I would really appreciate if you wouldn't bother me anymore Allen!" she huffed "I'm not going with you."_

Van barged in the room and making his dorm mate snap out of her thoughts. He ran a hand through his messed pitch-black hair and opened his wardrobe. He then turned towards her and observed her as she watched his every movement.

He tilted his head and asked "Aren't you gonna pack some clothes and any other stuff a girl need for a weekend away from… well, where ever she lives?"

"What for?" she didn't understood what he was alluding to.

"My mom will make me return for you if I don't bring you with me." He said before adding "Don't tell me you forgot about it already? The weekend home?"

"Oh, I thought you forgot about it." She said and stood up to pack some stuff she was certain she would need "And even if I didn't remember Allen reminded me quite unpleasantly today." She mumbled quietly, but Van heard her never the less.

"So, he asked you?" he was surprised "And I told him you would come with me."

"Oh yeah, he asked me alright." Iris shuddered at the memory of the blond boy.

* * *

Van was a quite a good driver. He actually respected the signs and the speed limit and it took them only twenty minutes from the boarding school to the Fanel family house. It was a rater spacious building in the outskirt of the city. Van explained to Iris his mother loved nature and wanted a house with a large garden in which she could grow flowers. His father agreed right away. In a joke Van said his father would agree with everything his mother say cause she knows exactly how to say it.

But in the end it wasn't the house that surprised Iris the most. It was the beautiful woman that walked through the front door to greet them.

"Hi sweetie." She walked to Iris right away "I'm Varie, Van's mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fanel." The surprised girl said back politely. But the older woman didn't want to hear that kind of speaking.

"Please, drop the Mrs. Part. Just call me Varie." She smiled happily and ushered both of them inside.

"It's strange for me to do so." Iris said hoping the woman won't be insulted or anything like that.

"I understand. How about we compromise to Miss Varie?" Van rolled his eyes at his mother's suggestion.

"Don't take it wrong mom, but it's been a long time since you were a Miss." He joked and earned a glare not only from his mother but his roommate as well "I'm just saying."

"Mrs. Varie will be just fine." She said before sighing and then turned to Van "And you… don't think I forgot what you said when Iris brought you the phone!"

"I was just joking mom." Van said seriously. He knew quite well what she was talking about and so did Iris; her blush revealed that much.

"I know your sense of humor Van." She stood up and headed to the kitchen that was connected to the living room through a wide doorframe.

Van took a deep breath, he was off the hook for now on but he had a feeling his mother will bug him about the suggestion to Iris to join him in the shower.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." His finally broke the awkward silence and stood up. His roommate followed his movement and stood up herself. He led her up the stairs and down the wide hallway till he stopped in front of dark wooden door. Opening them for her like a gentleman he let Iris inside the lovely decorated room.

"This is a guest room." She guessed and Van nodded.

Iris was enchanted. An amazing four-posted bed that dominated the room had a deep red cover embolden with golden threads. The wardrobe opposite of it was made out of the same dark wood as the bed and the door next to it lead to a personal bathroom. All in all it looked very glamorous and expensive. Not to mention beautiful.

"Um Van… I hope you don't mind me asking… what does you father do?" Iris asked insecure. She didn't want to meddle in other people's business.

"Oh, his… in politics…" Van answered awkwardly. Iris arched an eyebrow at him but let the subject slip. She wasn't that interested anyway "Well, if you need me for some reason my room is right across the hall." He finally said and walked out closing the door behind himself.

Iris sighed and lied down on the incredibly soft bed. She had a feeling she would enjoy this weekend very much.

* * *

The lunch was very good. Iris herself helped her host with the preparation, something Van noticed as soon as he sat at the table "You didn't made this mom." He said pointing to the casserole. He never saw the dish before and didn't even know what it was. His mother on the other hand took a spoonful of it and tried it out right away.

"It's delicious Iris. I think I'll make it more often."

Van eyes shifted from his mother to his roommate and back. He knew Iris' cooking tasted good, after all they were partners several time in Home Ecc, but he was still a bit refrained from trying what ever it is she made.

Isis snickered at his look "It's potato with ham. There is also sour cream inside and cheese on top of it all that was melted in the oven."

Van slowly picked the spoon and put some of the dish in his plate. Of course after easing that small amount he took some more finally admitting it was good. His mother was smiling the whole time.

A storm started that evening and the three of them went to sleep early. There way no way they would watch television with the thunders outside. Iris didn't mind. She was quite tired from the events that day.

She had spent almost the whole afternoon in the garden behind the house. It was enormous and very beautiful. Some of the plants in it she didn't even recognize while the others were quite familiar and very dear to her. Like the small Forget-me-nots Van called a weed and earned a death glare from two females.

Loud thunder woke Iris from already light sleep. She was afraid of them ever since she was a child and it was unpleasant for her to be alone in the large room. Several weeks ago a storm didn't bother her at all, she was in the room with Van and focused on listening his regular breathing, something that soothed her and helped her to fall back asleep.

She was in no such luck this time.

The sound of opening and closing the door was heard and after that the person left towards the stairs. Iris knew it was Van and decided to follow him. Any company was welcome right now. Even the one of an annoying guy she shared a room with.

He was searching something in the fridge when she stepped behind the door quietly. After closing the door Van almost dropped the cardboard of milk he was holding "Dear God…" he mumbled clinging to his chest.

"Nah, it's just me." Iris answered happily she managed to scare him.

"You are so gonna regret this eventually." Van threatened but she just shrugged "Can't sleep?" he asked taking another cup to make hot chocolate.

"No. And by the looks of it neither can you."

"I just hate storms." He admitted what not many people knew.

"Um Van…" she was about to ask one of those questions that actually didn't concerned her but she was curious, so "How come your father didn't come home?"

"My mom. She doesn't like him to drive in such weather so he stayed in the palace." Van realized exactly how much he revealed to the girl and hoped she didn't realize it.

"He works in the palace?" Iris asked surprised "Well, of course, he's in politics." She answered her own question and Van was relived she didn't question him any further.

* * *

The next morning when Varie Fanel came down to greet her husband who just arrived noticed something unusual but very cute and right away pointed it to the dark haired man next to her.

Gaou Fanel looked more closely at what his wife was pointing and saw his son sitting on the sofa in the living room. He was sleeping soundly. But that wasn't what Varie meant.

Iris was sleeping next to him, her head on his shoulder. They looked very comfortable in that position.

"How was work dear?" Varie asked smiling "Any troubles?"

"Right now my concern is a message from Asturia from an old acquaintance. You remember Balgus Ganesha? Well he informed me…"

* * *

**Thought and suggestions are welcome...  
**


	10. Movie night

**PLEASE READ… because my friend got me a SIMS game and caused my current addiction this chapter was delayed for way too long. It won't happen again. I still have 15 planed chapters to go and I assure you they will be very interesting.**

**I have received a review request not to discontinue the story and I am taking this opportunity to promise I will not do such a thing. This story WILL be written till the final chapter.**

**Now that I have said what I believed should be said… on with the story…**

* * *

Iris glanced at her roommate. Van was acting strange ever since they returned from their weekend at his house. She tried to talk to him about it but he would just shrug her off or change the subject. Soon she gave up trying.

Merle noticed it too after few days "What's going on with Van?" she whispered as they were walking in the gym "He seems so distant lately."

"I know as much as you do." Iris answered honestly.

"Did something happened when you were at his house?" the redhead asked confusing her friend with her question.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked back "Nothing happened!"

Merle eyed her strangely "I meant between him and his parents, silly." She then grinned "What did you think I was referring to?"

"In the past month I'm here I realized how your mind functions Merle." Iris' answer made her frown.

"Are you saying I have a perverted mind?"

Dilandau and Celena were standing behind them and heard the whole conversation and decided to join. Celena was first to speak "Well I wouldn't say exactly perverted…"

Her brother nodded and added to his sister's words "Perhaps a bit improper."

Merle glared at the twins but they just chuckled and started to do laps as the teacher ordered. The redhead acted insulted, but they know better. They knew that inside she knew their words were true. She refused to speak another word with any of them through the entire class. Luckily it was the last one for the day so when the students were walking out of the gym she was her old self once more.

"Oh, today is movie night." She mumbled to herself like some lunatic "Hopefully who ever picked it made a good choice this time. The last one bored me to death."

Iris was observing her from the safe distance when Millerna came closer and informed the confused girl "She does that every time we have a movie night. She's never pleased with the choice but when someone dares to suggest she should pick a movie she throws a fit saying she doesn't have the time or that she isn't interested in the thing anyway."

"She seems interested though." Iris commented.

"Yeah, and that's why no one is willing to admit who picked the movie for tonight. She'll suck that persons brain out." The blond girl said seriously.

A thought made Iris grin "Can we tell her it was Nina who made the choice?"

Millerna's eyebrows rose as she observed her friend closely. After several moments of silence she muttered "I like you Iris, you're sneaky."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Iris Yuri was seriously confused. She was in the mall walking next to Van who was talking about the movie they were watching last year and in generally acting like everything was normal. Even though just few hours ago he behaved like the sky crashed down. She wanted to ask him about it but reconsidered. It wasn't really her business.

"Anyway, it's always fun to watch in such large groups cause you can barely concentrate on the screen." He explained when she interrupted him "So what's the point of actual movie when no one is watching it?" Van looked at her like she had gone crazy and said in a matter-of-fact tone "We are discussing the movie."

Iris rolled her eyes "You mean you make fun of it."

"It's the same thing." Van shrugged and entered a shop with a very serious mission he was honored to accomplish; he was supposed to buy snacks.

* * *

The room where students gathered looked everything but like an actual cinema. Instead of usual in line ordered chairs there were soft bag-chairs on the floor placed in smaller groups so it was possible to walk though and not bother anyone. The screen was on the wall opposite of the door and was a bit smaller then the cinema screen, after all the room was smaller as well.

"Come on." Before Iris managed to gather her thoughts she was being pulled to the right. Turning her head she saw it was Merle, but something looked different on her friend.

A smile spread on her lips as she recognized what the redhead done "Those pink highlights look good." She commented.

"You think so?" Merle turned back and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling "It's not too much?"

"No, it looks awesome." Iris answered honestly "It suits you."

"Aww, thank you." Always friendly girl was touched. But that didn't stop her to unceremonially push Iris on one of the soft chairs before she sat on the other one. There were few ones around them that were still empty but they were very soon filled as well. Dilandau and Celena found places behind the two girls, Allen sat on Iris' left and Van and Nina occupied the places in front.

Millerna was approaching the small group when she noticed how awkward Iris felt with Allen next to her; it was clearly visible on her face. So as any good friend ash walked to Allen and said "Move unless you want to be caught between girls when we start to talk about female stuff."

The threat worked right away. Allen stood up and sat next to his younger brother, still to close for Iris' taste but at least he wasn't next to her anymore. She made a mental note to thank Millerna later privately for saving her.

As she could read minds Millerna leaned closer to Iris and whispered "You're welcome."

Halfway through the movie Iris stiffed and tried to sit different but Dilandau who was sitting behind her asked her to be still cause the movie was really interesting. Iris just rolled her eyes; it wasn't the movie that was interesting. It was the couple that was currently making up on the screen. If Merle doesn't strangle who ever picked the movie she would. Pervert.

But it wasn't the fact they were watching a half-porn that bothered her. It was the problem that followed her for years; sitting calmly in a not so comfortable position always caused cramps in her legs that would last very long and be very painful. And even larger problem was they would bother you not only as long as she was sitting, cramps would come in the middle of the night as a delayed punishment.

"You alright?" Merle whispered not even looking in Iris' direction. The events in the movie were hypnotizing.

"I'll probably sleep here tonight." Iris answered honestly confusing the redhead.

"Huh?" Merle turned to her to see if she was joking.

"I got cramps in both of my legs." She answered and tried to massage them but the pain was unbearable.

"If your muscles don't relax by the time the movie is done I'll carry you to our room." Van leaned back and whispered.

Nina turned to him suddenly but didn't say a word. She didn't seem pleased with his offer but knew making a scene right now would only make her look bad in front of everyone present.

Van was standing behind his words. As soon the lights were on he stood up and turned to Iris offering her a hand to stand up.

"Thanks, but I'll manage." She said smiling to her roommate. That didn't convince Van. He held her forearm and helped her up. Merle looked at him and pouted "Awww, that's so sweet of you."

Nina rolled her eyes and stormed off muttering something no one understood. Van ignored his girlfriend and helped the girl he was boarding with to limp back to their room. The bed never looked so inviting as it did that evening.

Van closed the door and walked to Iris. He sat on her bed and grabbed her leg startling the girl who right away started to kick and in process of doing so kicked Van of the bed. The black haired boy looked at her annoyed from his position on the floor before he stood back up and started to stare at her.

"Are you crazy?" she asked after several moments of his irritating glare.

"Are _you_ crazy?" he asked back "I wanted to massage your legs and ease the pain, but instead you caused_ me_ pain."

"You should have told me what you intended to do first! How in the world am I suppose to know that?!" she asked him sitting up on the bed.

"Well now you know." Van said back and sat on the bed before he once more placed a hand on her right leg.

For few moments he was doing fine but his hands were obviously not made for massaging, more like for fighting. He pressed to hard and Iris flinched "Not that hard! Can't you be a bit more gentle?"

Snicker was heard from the other side of the door and a shadow was visible under it. Someone was eavesdropping and they had a guess it wasn't one of their friends or anyone with good intentions. But Van refused to drop on that lever. He shook his head and continued his mission to help the girl that started to grow on him so he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Only that this time he was indeed gentler.

"Is everything alright Van?" she asked suddenly interrupting the silence. His sienna eyes looked up but he didn't answered; instead he bent his head again "I'm not pressuring you to open. I'm just reminding you that if you need someone to talk to, someone who would listen what ever you have to say I'm right here for you."

Van smiled sadly "Thank you. Maybe I'll manage to tell you eventually."


	11. Double fiasco

**The most of this chapter was written last night around 2am. The words were really flowing. That might cause a little delay for the next chapter though, but not too long.**

**Right now I'm off to Arienhod and I'll annoy her until she starts to write the next chapter for her story. I would tell you what she has in plan (it's really good) but she would probably have my head for that.**

* * *

Only two days after the movie night Iris got familiar with yet another event that was completely normal in Escaflowne High. When Merle dragged her out of bed that sunny Saturday morning she wanted to strangle the redhead, but when she realized what was going on her decision changed. Now she wanted to drown her. And she had a perfect place to do it.

The weather was unusually warm for October, there wasn't a single cloud on the sky and the birds were singing like the spring had just arrived. Truly a perfect weather for the annual senior class swimming.

Of course that didn't mean they would wear swimsuits. Why bother and change when they could jump in the water completely dressed?

Schezar twins were in charge of the food; no cook in the school cafeteria could resist them and they would usually get the meals others could only dream about. But for this occasion sandwiches were quite enough. They were placed in baskets together with bottles of juice and two or three bottle of different alcoholic drinks. They prayed the teachers won't decide to check what they were consuming till it was too late. Although they probably knew.

"I'm telling you Iris, stop worrying so much. You'll get wrinkles way sooner that supposed." Merle listened for the pass several minutes as her friend admitted what happened two nights ago after the doors of Van and hers room closed.

"I have to worry." Iris was persistent though "I'm telling you someone was eavesdropping and heard what I said to Van. And if that comes to Nina-"

"It won't." Merle tried to calm obviously stressed girl but in vain.

"You can't know that!" she snapped and several students turned towards them. They were interrupting their one-afternoon vacation with loud talking about some stupid serious matters.

"Hey, if who ever was in front of that door wanted Nina to know she would already know. And then we would know that she knew. Know what I mean?" she was serious but Iris was gawking at her completely confused. The redhead sighed and tried again "If Nina knew she would have already made a scene about it."

"Oh…" Iris nodded "Why didn't you said so in the first place?"

"I think I was perfectly clear 'in the first place'. It's just that you are way to absent minded." She smiled friendly "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Iris sighed and looked in her friends clear blue eyes before shaking her head and saying "Even if I could tell you, this isn't neither the time or the place."

"Maybe when the right time and place arrives?" Merle wanted to help.

"Maybe…" Iris smiled to her.

* * *

Two hours later the 'beach party' was really starting to be fun.

Iris was laughing wholeheartedly while watching some of her friends and classmates jump in the lake in any possible style. The most amusing were of course the twins. Dilandau was carrying Celena piggyback before they jumped inside from the small dock. Several boys tried that with their girlfriends or just girl friends but neither of them had enough courage so Schezar twins got the title of the gutsiest team on the party.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Merle discussing something with Gaddes; the guy who decided that making her laugh was his life mission. Plus she was his personal math instructor and he was repaying her that way because according to him she had a beautiful laughter.

Unfortunately for her she decided to ignore what she saw and continued to watch students take a dip in the clear lake water. It was a mistake.

She yelped as two hands grabbed her and before she knew it she was in someone's arms being carried towards the dock, or some called it 'the launching platform'. People were spreading and saluting. And as that wasn't embarrassing enough the mockery continued as Dilandau and Celena each stepped on one side of the dock and lifted a tree branch for them to walk under. Or actually for Gaddes to walk under and she to be carried.

Trying to escape was useless she knew that so she did only thing that she could: accept her destiny and be thrown unceremoniously into the lake to everyone's delight.

But payback is a bitch.

Gaddes didn't notice she clung to him so when she flew inside she pulled him with her. Their escapade caused laughter that echoed through the schoolyard and even got some of the professors to come out on the windows to see what was going on.

But all good things must come to an end sometimes. After they had their share of the laughter Iris and Gaddes went in different directions. He joined his male friends that were keeping a beer safe for him while she moved a bit away from the groups in need of a bit time to think.

Water in her shoes was making noised that would usually make her laugh and point finger. But now she didn't see it so funny.

Iris sat down on the fresh mowed lawn and took the drenched shoes off. Soon her socks joined them before she lied on the soft surface and enjoyed the warm sun. The water wasn't so pleasant as everyone claimed it was. She knew it was just a matter of time before she begins to shiver.

Shadow that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and created a shade on her face, which made her open her hazel eyes and look up. Van was standing above her with a wide grin on his face she could easily see even though the sun was behind him and his face in the shadow.

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" he asked mockingly before sitting down next to her.

Iris rolled her eyes before closing them once more. The silence was almost as pleasant as the warm sunrays on her skin. Although it wasn't exactly silence. Several guys that pulled a bit more from the bottle started to sing and were having a hard time to get the right melody and sound.

"I think eventually just arrived." Van said calmly and Iris glanced at him with just one eye before expressing her confusion with a "Huh?"

Her roommate smiled sadly before explaining "I said I would tell you eventually what was bothering me in the last few days. And I think I'm ready now."

Seeing it was going to be a serious conversation Iris sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was ready when ever he was.

"My brother left as soon as he finished High School. He wanted to 'see the world'." He said the last few words bitterly and Iris wondered why he was so negative about something like that. It was good to get to know the world you are living on. Of course she didn't said anything, the last thing she wanted was to discourage him and have him to close up again. Van sighed before continuing "He is currently in Asturia and what is more important he's in trouble. Apparently he got in the wrong company and recently got arrested on some heavy charges."

"I'm sorry." Was all his roommate managed to say. It was all he needed to hear actually to know he has someone to lean on.

"My father got a call from his old friend, he was the one who informed him of Folken. And even though he knows… my father… he doesn't want to do a thing to help him. He claims it will be a good lection for him."

Even though she agreed with the head of the Fanel family on that opinion Iris didn't wanted to start an argument or anything so she said calmly "Your brother finished the best school on Gaea. He'll be fine."

Van actually laughed on her words "If only things were that easy. He is in deep trouble."

"Many people are in deep trouble Van. It doesn't mean anything cause there is always a way out of it. Trust me." She said leaning head on his shoulder.

Van leaned his cheek on her head ignoring the wet hair and whispered "How could I not trust you after all those comforting words?"

* * *

Several hours later when the party got calmer Iris left the company of her friends and returned to her room. Unlike from them she minded the tangled hair and drenched clothing. Especially since she was used to warm Asturian see and never before went swimming in not-so-warm Fanelian lake.

She turned the water as hot as she could stand it and stepped under the shower. The feeling was amazing beyond words and she couldn't remember what was the last time she enjoyed showering like that, or if she ever did.

The soap she purchased smelled like spring flowers and shampoo had the distinct scent of cherries. That must be why Van once commented the bathroom smells like a rain forest after she showers. Iris never admitted to her male roommate but she liked the smell after he would get out of the shower much more. It was like she was standing on the grass field on the warm sunny day.

He would probably called her crazy if he ever find out.

Stepping out of the shower Iris took the large soft towel and wrapped it around herself before noticing the stupid mistake she made. In the rush to get clean as soon as possible she forgot to get the clean clothes from her wardrobe. She didn't even take underwear.

Sighing she dried herself off and placed now wet towed in the basket before taking a second one that was much smaller and wrapped it around her small frame. It wasn't so stabile around her since she didn't have much to hold it on place so she was holding it on the front herself with one hand and reached for the doorknob with the other.

Little did she know about the surprise on the other side.

Van stayed on the lake a bit longer cause Nina insisted but he too soon followed Iris to their room. He could hear the sound of running water and right away knew she was in the bathroom. Being a male that was scared half to death by that girl one week ago he did only thing possible at the moment. Made a plan to pay her back.

He was standing patiently in front of the door for almost ten minutes till the water stopped running and several more until he could see the doorknob moving. Van grinned.

Iris was scowling herself for forgetting her clothes and didn't pay any attention to anything around her till it was too late. Suddenly something appeared on her way and Iris yelped and dropped what she was holding.

Eyes met and a dark red blush spread on her face. She dropped it; she dropped the towel that was covering her.

Blush adored Van's cheeks too as he noticed what happened. He tried his best no to look and hoped she would pick up the towel from her floor and stop the awkward moment they found each other in. But Iris was frozen in time.

Van swallowed hard and bent to lift it himself. He spread it in front of her to cover her body from his sight and that seemed to be what was necessary for Iris to recover from the shock. She pulled the towel towards herself and wrapped it around her body before in the unbelievable speed she took clean clothes from the wardrobe and returned in the bathroom.

Van was still blushing. He may did not want to look but he had a pretty good sight of her and had to admit she may not be as gifted as some girls but had a lot to show.

"Don't dare to laugh Van!" a sudden cry made him turn towards that bathroom door "It's not funny!"

Iris never heard him whispering "No, it's not funny... It's beautiful…"


	12. Stick and a hole

**Thanks to all who find the time and energy to review. I am very grateful. **

* * *

Art class was one of the rare moments where students actually felt good in school. The teacher was a friendly man called Mr. Gatty and was one of the favorites among students. Not only because he was younger and better looking then the rest of the staff but also because he was more accessible to his students.

Usually Iris enjoyed every class as did the others but today was a completely different. She was stiff and held back to herself and didn't chat with others like she usually did. After several attempts to cheer her up Dilandau threaten he would tell Allen Iris agreed to go out on a date with him.

It was quite a shock for him when she just shrugged and mumbled "Sure thing."

The professor was smiling as always as he observed the class before he announced the today's there "You will draw your vision of a contrast."

Most of the students were looking at him like he gone crazy after that while only a handful of them nodded and took their pencils. Van was one of the confused ones together with Merle, Allen, Millerna and the twins. They observed one another to see if any one of them knew what in the world that meant. He then looked at his right and saw his roommate sketching something. He smiled and poked her arm.

"Draw something together with something that is a complete opposite of it." She mumbled before he managed to ask her his question. She had a guess what it was anyway. Unfortunately her answer didn't help him much.

"Professor?" Celena raised her hand to get the teachers attention "Um… some of us don't understand the assignment."

"Let's see…" the professor mused "What would be a perfect contrast in the life?"

"Rain on a sunny day?" Gaddes asked out of the blue and the professor nodded "Could pass."

"Dog raising kittens?" Merle added and earned an "Awww…" from her classmates and a smile from the teacher.

"A divorce lawyer marrying a marriage counsel?" Iris deadpanned and the class started to laugh. Van turned to her and grinned before saying "That's not a contrast. That's a very profitable business."

She leaned closer to the black-haired boy and whispered seriously "Don't talk to me cause I'm not talking to you."

She wasn't quiet enough so Merle who was sitting behind her and Millerna on her place behind Van heard her quite well. And now the question formed in the minds of the two blue-eyed girls and the answer would be worth a million. If only they could drag it out of Iris.

* * *

That day Merle appeared suddenly at their door with a plastic box in her hand and soon the Schezar twins and Millerna followed. Both Van and Iris were irritated but they couldn't refuse their friends who wanted for all of them to watch a movie together. It was some sort of a bonding plan.

Halfway through the movie Iris stood up from her bed and walked t in the bathroom "I pressed pause!" Merle yelled after her and got a "Thanks!" from inside the bathroom. And while she was inside Merle turned her full attention to Van. He was starting to feel quite uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What?" he snapped at the redhead who just smiled back innocently but he didn't bought it.

Celena and Dilandau looked at each other like they were silently agreeing who will ask him. But none of them actually dared. Van could be very scary when angry and they tried their best not to irritate him too much.

"Van!" a call was heard before Iris opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. In her left hand she was holding a roll of toilet paper and in her right one the paper holder. The group observed her closely trying to figure out what's going on. She sighed and asked "You're a guy, right Van?"

The dark-haired boy just nodded in answer while Dilandau snickered and mumbled "But it was never proven." Van sent him a death glare and he hid behind his sister like a scarred kitten.

"If you are a guy like you claim you are then how come you don't know how to put a stick into a hole?" Iris asked seriously before putting the role on the holder. He question caused a roar of laughter from the gathered people.

Van huffed at her and said "It never bothered you before. You're just pissed at me cause I saw you naked."

And then the laughter stopped and dead silence spread in the room. Iris groaned, there is no way that's gonna stay just among them.

Her suspicion was correct. Even though all present swore they wouldn't say a word to anyone from the glances she received the next day Iris was absolutely sure the information 'leaked to the public'.

But much worse from the glances were the hateful words Nina served to her that afternoon. Van just left to training when his lovingly girlfriend stormed in the room. Iris jumped and turned to the girl. She was annoyed by her nonexistent manners and huffed at Nina "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You can stay the hell away from Van! Either that or you'll regret ever dragging your ass to Fanelia! He is mine! Remember that!"

Iris rolled her eyes not caring how Nina would react on that "And you should remember I have absolutely no interest in Van. He is my friend and that is all he is. So get 'your' ass out of this room, I'm busy and have no time to deal with jealous girlfriends." She said seriously and turned back to her laptop and continued to work on her assignment.

When Van returned an hour later she was silent. Iris figured it would be better not to tell Van anything about her conversation with Nina. He is still to young for the gray hairs.

* * *

Next day was the choir practice. People gathered in the auditoriums a bit sooner then agreed to share new rumors and find helpers for the homework. The usual stuff.

Van sat playfully on the chair next to Iris and poked Dilandau in front of him getting his attention. The pale-haired boy turned and moments later they were discussing the upcoming game against Freid. Allen who was sitting next to his younger brother glanced at It is before he interrupted their conversation with "What are you doing today Iris?"

She was a bit taken back by his straightforward question and was about to answer when an angry voice interrupted her "She will spend it trying to seduce someone else's boyfriends." They all turned to see Nina standing behind Van's chair, her hands were placed on her hips and she glared at Iris hoping the girl would die on the spot "I suggest you keep an eye on your boyfriends, girls!" she raised her voice so others could hear her as well "This 'girl' here has an eye on the boys she can't have. It's just the matter of time she will try for yours."

Merle's mouth was gaping open; Celena and Dilandau turned to each other and then back at her completely shocked and Millerna grabbed Iris' hand to calm her.

Van stood up and was about to say something when the teacher, Miss Feline, who stood on the stage the whole time during Nina's outburst interrupted him "I believe I hade made myself clear when I said I would not tolerate that kind of behavior." She was strict and allowed no scenes "Miss Yuri, I am afraid that even though your vocal abilities are to wish for what we just witnessed is against the rules I have set for the choir. And because of that I am afraid I have to exclude you."

"I understand." Iris nodded and just left the auditorium. Many looked after her with compassion, it was obvious she didn't do anything wrong but was still punished. But no one felt more sorry for her then Van. He felt personally responsible and just when Nina sat on the chair next to him and wrapped her arm around his Van stood up and followed his roommate.

"Iris?" he opened the door and saw the girl sitting on her bed. Her hands were wrapped around her knees and her head bowed down. He sat down next to her and gently ran his hand through her hair.

She looked up and showed Van the tears that gathered in her hazel eyes. She leaned closer and put her head on his shoulder. Van hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry, she had no right."

"It's not your fault." Iris whispered back.

Van closed his eyes and sighed. It was nice to be like this with a girl who, frankly, started to grow on him, a lot. Maybe even more then just that. Much more.


	13. What the future brings

**Thanks to Arienhod who helped me a lot with this chapter (she gave me chocolate).**

* * *

If good news spread fast then bad news spread at the speed of light.

When she woke up Iris had no idea exactly how bad her entire day would be. If she did she would probably pretend to be sick and stayed in bed. But she was no seer; she had no idea.

Van already left the room by the time she got out if the bathroom but that didn't concerned Iris. It wasn't the first time he didn't waited. Plus, she guessed, that because of all the events from last week he went to smooth things up with Nina.

On her way towards the Home Ecc. classroom Iris jumped startled when Celena and Dilandau intercepted her. The twins looked displeased.

"Who died?" she asked right away. That could only explain their face expressions.

The twins looked at each other before turning back to now concerned girl and Dilandau mumbled giving his friend a flier "This is spreading through the school."

Looking at the yellow piece of paper Iris' eyes grew wide at the bold black words on the top and the picture under it. It was a photography of a girl taking a shower and above it said 'Why don't you join me? I'm in the room 442, just ask for Iris.'

"She probably found this picture on the net or took one of herself. I lock the door when I'm under the shower." She said loud enough for several people that were passing by to hear "I even lock the door of the bathroom at my own house so my mom don't barge in."

"So this on the photo is actually Nina?" Celena asked grinning.

Iris shrugged "Probably."

Snickers all around them were heard. The whole thing between Nina and the new girl just went to a whole new level and things were getting more and more interesting by the second. Now all they had to do is wait what Nina would do next; this plan didn't do that well.

* * *

The Home Ecc. was not so favorite class, no one liked to cook but some were still good at it. Iris and Merle among them. That's why it was fortunate their teacher was giving them simple assignments. And today's was salad dressing. But just because it was simple to make doesn't necessarily mean no disaster would happen.

"Don't you dare." Celena said sternly seeing her brother was about to do his usual thing with a meal. Something she despised and swore she would make him regret it.

But Dilandau ignored her words, as usual and bent to once again sniff the food. And just in the right moment Celena used the opportunity and pushed his head into the bowl. Merle and Millerna who were at the table behind them started laughing right away and when Dilandau lifted his head and threw his sister a death glare even more students found his face stained with oil and mayonnaise and a bit parsley extremely funny.

All but Dilandau himself. He took a bit of the dressing from the bowl and smeared it on Celena's face. Her face right away changed from amused to shocked.

"Oh dear." Was all the teacher managed to say before a handful of salad flied in the direction of Dilandau's face. But he foreseen his sister's plan and ducked just in time. Just in time for that salad to land on Allen's shirt. It's useless to say their older brother wasn't pleased at all.

Van was grinning like a maniac and Allen, like a good friend, decided to wipe that grin off his face. So her threw a handful of salad in his direction; unfortunately he wasn't aiming very good and a part of the projectile landed on Iris' white shirt.

"You asked for it." Iris said coldly and together with Van threw some of the dressing back at him. Others joined in just moments later and started a real little food fight. The teacher just watched from behind her table till everyone ran out of ammunition.

Iris was panting, it was much more exhausting then it first looked to be under enemy fire, or rather salad. But at the same time it was incredibly amusing to see her classmates with pieces of the vegetable on their heads, in pockets or like Allen under the shirt. It was a masterwork she did with Millerna's help. While the blond girl was dragging his attention Iris sneaked behind him and stuffed it under his white cotton shirt.

Once he felt the cold projectile on his back Allen turned furious but the sight of Iris' smiling face changed his mind and instead of snapping at her as he planed if it was someone else he took the bowl from the table and put it on her head like a lovely hat.

Momentarily her face expression changed from amusement to shock. And caused laughter with the ones who saw her.

"I believe you had enough of it now!" the teacher stood up and looked at the mess in front of her. Instantly they all remembered where they were and who exactly their teacher was. It was like a cold shower to them to realize the trouble they could get in.

After all, the teacher of Home Ecc. is Moire Wolf, the principal's wife.

Everyone returned to their seats and awaited the punishment in a form of detention. But the older woman just smiled "I must say watching you making a mess was rather fun but I'm afraid someone has to clean the whole thing. Any volunteers?"

Of course no one even considered lifting a hand. And so they sat in silence for minutes until Merle said "Some of the guys need to go on practice. Others can stay and clean up."

"Alright, is that fine with everyone?" Mrs. Wolf asked. Some really didn't agree with the plan. They claimed it was discrimination and that the basketball players always pulled out when there was something unthankful to do. The teacher just nodded and said "Alright, everyone stay."

Iris lifter her hand "I volunteer."

Others looked at her and Van smiled seeing how kindhearted his roommate was. He was rather proud of her.

"I volunteer too." Merle added lifting her hand.

"Me too." Millerna added.

"I'll help too." Celena said.

But others remained silent. Mrs. Wolf nodded her head and said "I accept your offer. Others may go but right now I will say just one thing. I didn't attended to report any of this but after seeing how the majority of you reacted I will. It is outrages that despite the schooling and education you are still too stuck-up to assist another. You are dismissed!"

Four girls remained alone in the class with the teacher who instructed them where the mops and sponges for cleaning were. She remained in the room a bit more and observed as they worked visibly proud of them. They were the true representatives of what Escaflowne High was all about.

Half an hour later they were finished and ready, not to mention desperate, to take a well deserved shower or bath.

"God, I didn't know cleaning could be that hard." Millerna moaned.

"Or painful." Merle added holding her back and walking like a pregnant woman.

Next to them Iris walked normally, she got used to cleaning back home after her brother the monster. The other girls were sending her glares but she just smiled and ran up the stairs. Millerna, Merle and Celena just groaned seeing they will have to go four flours up. Cursing silently about the inexistent elevator the three of them trotted slowly silently praying they would manage to reach their rooms before tomorrow.

* * *

Iris was so bored that she took a pile of tarot cards in hope they would tell her she would be going home soon, hopefully next week.

It was getting harder and harder for her living in a room with Van Fanel. From the day one she felt weak in knees upon seeing his sienna eyes and that heartbreaking smile. She hated the way he made her feel, she hated that he made her fall for him.

Placing the cards on the floor in front of her Iris was about the open the first one when the doors swung open and Merle marched in. All she could do after that was groan.

"Some people knock." She pointed out to her friend.

"Not me." Merle said shortly and sat opposite of Iris.

"Obviously." She mumbled and looked up "What did you do with your hair?"

Merle ran a hand through now pink colored hair and smiled widely "You don't like it?"

"It's… different." She raised an eyebrow at Merle "Are you trying to suck up at Pinky in hope you'll get better grades from chemistry? Cause that's her color you have on your head."

Merle smiled widely "That never crossed my mind before. Thanks for the idea."

Iris shook her head and turned the first card.

Merle was unusually quite and just watching as her friend read the future from lovely colored cards. But everyone has limits and hers were two minutes of not saying a word "What do they say?"

"Well… there is a link between my past and present through an unexpected and impartial side. Also, they predict a grow of a family in a form of a little girl."

Merle leaned closer to the cards and then looked at Iris "You saw all that in the pieces of cardboard?"

"Hey! A little respect towards my tarot cards!" the serious voice didn't confused Merle, she knew her friend was only joking.

"Maybe you'll get a little sister." She said "You know, a grow of the family." But the look of disgust on Iris' face confused her "What?"

"That would mean my parents are having sex." She said and shivered.

"Ewww!" the pink-haired girl agreed.

Once Merle finally left the room Iris had the chance to turn on her laptop and check out the mails. And as hoped one arrived from agent Balgus. The black words on white background brought tears to her eyes.

_"My little Iris, I have the pleasure to inform you a close associate of your favorite villain got arrested recently. And for immunity and protection he had agreed to cooperate and even testify if the prosecutor says it's necessary. We will have more results within several weeks. I hope this good news brought some light to your days."_

Iris grinned "Some light? You practically illuminated the whole Fanelia!"


	14. Party for two

**Hold on to your chairs! You are SO gonna like this chapter!**

* * *

With another Saturday another chance for Escaflowne High basketball team to prove just how good they are. A team from Freid had arrived early in the morning and was currently in the hotel resting. The principal agreed with their coach they could train in the gym if they want but he assured him his boys were ready.

"Chid, do you want to play today or sit on the bench?" coach approached the blonde boy on the hallway "No one will held it against you if you sit this one out. In fact, it would make sense."

"Thank you sir." Chid answered politely "And I think it would be better for everyone if you only put me on the field if there is no other alternative."

"Alright. I'll inform the team of your decision." The older man said and walked away.

Chid sighed and leaned on the cold wall. And that is how Iris found him. She was on her way to the cafeteria for lunch and humming to herself when she turned around the corner and almost bumped into him.

"Are you sick?" she asked concerned.

Blue eyes looked at her and Chid shook his head. He sighed and stood up strait "I just agreed with the coach to miss today's game." He said calmly but Iris knew better. She could see he was feeling torn.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but why?" she was confused.

Chid looked at the girl next to him and laughed "Because we play against 'The Monks' from Freid."

To anyone else that answer would be enough but Iris was still confused "So?"

"You don't know, do you?" Chid asked eyeing her.

"If I knew everything I would grow old too soon."

Chid started to walk and Iris followed, he was silent for a minute or so until he started to explain "I'm from Freid and playing against my…" he wondered of for a moment before saying strait out "I am the son of duke Mahad Freid."

"You are what?!" Iris stopped and looked at him seriously, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

Blonde boy just chuckled "I would guess that's the last thing you expected."

"You guessed correctly." Iris made him smile again but his face became serious when she asked "What do you think the team's reaction would be?"

"That's what I was talking about when you found me. The coach assured me they would understand but… what if they think I'm betraying the team and the school? What if they lose because I didn't play?"

"First of all I doubt they would lose just because you didn't play. I mean, no offence, but you don't play that good that they can't play without you." Iris said seriously and Chid actually blushed at her strait out words "Second of all, one side has to lose. So if you play and Escaflowne High wins you would feel lousy for helping to defeat the team from your homeland. But if 'The Dragons' lose they could claim that you intentionally didn't give your best."

"Now I understand why everyone respects you so much." He said and caused a deep red blush on Iris' cheeks which made him laugh "Students like to talk and you have the earned yourself a title of a good listener and helper. Someone who always finds the time to help others. So you shouldn't blush, it's not embarrassing to do good."

"Thank you Chid." She smiled.

"Thank you too Iris." He said back smiling.

* * *

When the players of Fortona High came out on the field some of the students looked at them in awe. They were all the same; dressed in the red and black colors of the school and the kingdom. But what left many speechless was they all hade same hair, or rather they had absolutely no hair at all.

But 'The Monks' weren't such an obstacle for the team of Escaflowne High. They were losing from the first minute till the bell signaled the end of the game. It was the easiest game so far. But the team wasn't gloating cause of it. Although they would celebrate quite loudly it later. They approached the opponent players and wished them luck in the next games.

* * *

Merle grabbed Iris arm and pulled her down the bleachers and out of the gym before the poor girl managed to blink. It was time for a party in the local café-bar they visited on regular basis. But as soon as they stepped outside on the parking lot Iris noticed something black and small lying on the concrete.

She would just ignore it if it hadn't meowed.

Once she realized it was a cat she freed herself from her friends strong grasp and headed towards the animal that tried to stand up but only fell back down. Merle groaned seeing Iris was ignoring her now.

"Come on! If we get there too late there will be no free seats!" she called but her friend didn't respond, she just kneeled and picked up the cat that was obviously in pain. The prove of it was the bleeding wound on it's back left leg.

The red blood fast stained Iris' light greed shirt and she looked around for a way to help the animal. And the help came in a form of the black-haired boy that rushed on her side before pulling her in the car. All that mattered now was to get the black furred cat to the vet's office as fast as possible.

"Thanks Van." Iris whispered and carefully petted the meowing cat in her arms. She lifted the bottom hem of her favorite shirt so the cat was safely wrapped.

"No need to thank me. I never could manage to see a cat in pain. It's a weakness." Van smiled.

Few times Van went over the speed limit so they were at the animal clinic in less then ten minutes. The nurse at the reception right away called the vet who took over the injured cat. Van and Iris sat down to wait for the information when the nurse approached them "Who is the owner of the cat?"

"Um… I don't think it has one." Iris answered "It was lying on the school parking lot."

"Oh, you see I'm asking cause of the bill-"

"I'll pay the bill." Van interrupted her and surprised his roommate.

"But you are not the owner." The nurse said.

Van just shrugged "I don't think it has an owner so I'll take her home. My mom will love it."

"That's nice of you." The vet walked to the waiting room where they were "So I guess you should know that the cat is female and currently sleeping. I had to put her under anesthesia to sew the cut. It was clean as it was made with a knife."

"Someone intentionally cut her leg?" Iris asked shocked "Who would do such a thing?"

But no one answered, a question like that didn't have the right answer.

* * *

"You are driving in the wrong way." Iris pointed out the obvious after several minutes of Van driving away from the school and towards the center of the city.

"I thought we could celebrate." Was the answer she got and right away groaned.

"But the celebration if in the other way." She repeated herself but Van just smiled and continued to drive where he planed.

Their first stop was in front of a small store. It surprised iris when Van told her to wait in the car while he went to get something. And was even more surprised when he sat back on the drivers seat and handed her the bag. Looking in she noticed it contained something made out of dark green material. Taking it out Iris was pleasantly surprised. It was a new shirt.

Knowing it would be useless to tell Van she couldn't change in front of him cause he would mention that time when he saw her naked Iris took of the bloodstained one and fast put on the brand new one. It fitted perfectly with her eyes, that is it would fit perfectly if she didn't had her lenses.

"Now we can go and celebrate." Van said and continued to drive. Still in the wrong direction.

Iris Yuri was speechless, something that didn't happened very often. But the beautiful restaurant Van lean her to could only cause that kind of reaction. Even the tablecloths looked expensive so she guessed the food must be priceless. But Van didn't seem to mind. In fact he had casually greeted the waiter who smiled back and placed them to a far most table and lightened a candle even though it was sunny outside.

"I come here a lot." He said like it was a no big deal.

"I figured you do." She said back and looked around. The walls were in warm red color and the floor was covered with wood. Not many people were inside at them moment but those who were looked more in place then she did dressed in blue jeans and dark green long sleeved shirt.

"My mom adores this place, she claims they have the best wild duck on Gaea." Van said opening the menu.

"Van why are we here?" Iris asked strait out.

He lifted those sienna eyes towards her and made her heart skip a beat before answering "Our team won so we came to celebrate."

"But why here?" she asked more seriously right now "Why aren't we with the others?"

"Do you want to celebrate with the others?" Van asked and Iris took a moment to answer; the strange sound of his voice as he asked that question made her feel like she hurt him.

"They are our friends and frankly… I feel kind of awkward with you in an expensive restaurant." She answered honestly.

"Why? It's not like we are on a date." His words didn't helped a bit.

"I know that and you know that but the guy that is looking our way from the sidewalk might think otherwise."

"What guy?" Van turned around but only saw the man walking off.

"I have a feeling something bad would happen." Iris muttered.

Van smiled sweetly and whispered for only her to hear "Don't worry. I'll look out after you. Kind of like your very own guardian angel."

A red blush that spread on Iris' cheeks made him smile laugh. Even more when she, in embarrassment, hid her face behind the menu card. It was the most adorable thing he ever saw.

"Alright, let's eat." He said to end the little game.

* * *

The sun had already set when they were driving back to the boarding school and Iris was with all might trying not to fall asleep. She was drained out and couldn't wait to lye down on her soft bed and sleep the whole night through.

She closed her eyes and dozed off when the sudden sound coming from Van startled her so she jumped in the seat and groaned. Her black-haired driver somehow took the noisy device from his pocket and handed it to her "Could you please answer. I don't like to talk and drive. My mom threatened to kill me."

But after iris took his cell phone and read the name on the screen she handed it back to him "Angry mother isn't the worst thing that could happen to you."

Van raised an eyebrow at her and took the still ringing phone back and flipped it open. On his face was visible he didn't know who was calling until he heard the voice. Iris didn't know exactly what they were talking about but had a pretty good guess.

"And what the hell was I supposed to do? Leave the cat to bleed to death?" he asked angry "Yes, I know someone else could have drive her but I was first one there."

Iris lowered her head. She felt guilty now for being the reason van argued with Nina. They were together for a whole year or so and now she was on the path to ruin everything between them.

"The animals aren't the only thing replaceable." Van strictly said "Girlfriends are too!" he finished the conversation and closed the cell phone angry.

"I'm sorry." Iris whispered sadly.

"It's not your fault." Van said back seriously.

"They why do I feel so lousy?"

"Because you have a kind heart."

"A kind heart just caused the break up between you and Nina."

"She caused it; she and her dumb jealousy." Van looked at his roommate's sad face "But to be honest… I don't care anymore."

"About what?"

"About Nina."


	15. Twenty four roses

**I would have posted this chapter yesterday but I was out with Arienhod celebrating her Birthday. Never sing the 'Happy Birthday' song to her if you wish to remain alive, I mean it!**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to go?" Van asked pushing Iris to wake up. His roommate groaned and turned towards him. Faint blush spread on Van's face when he noticed exactly how close his face was to hers so he pulled back fast before Iris opened her eyes and noticed it too.

"Go away Van. I just want to sleep." She mumbled and pulled the thick cover over her head.

"My mom said you are more then welcome to come." He reminded her.

"Tell her I am grateful but I just want to spend my weekend in bed resting." He heard her voice muffled by the cover and smiled.

"Good night Iris."

"Go already!" She yelled and snuggled deeper in the soft pillow.

A thought that today was already two months since she arrived to Fanelia kept her from sleeping last night and Iris decided to catch up with the eight hours she needed to feel rested. The room was silent after Van left but somehow… it was lonely too. She might have not liked it but she became addicted to their little arguments and disagreements. It was fun to watch Van frustrated because her arguments were better but just couldn't admit he was wrong and that she won. He left only ten minutes ago and she already missed him.

Rolling towards the window Iris sighed and fell asleep.

Opening her eyes several hours later a feeling of being watched consumed Iris' body. But her mind was telling her that was clearly impossible. Van wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon and no one else but two of them had the key of the front door. Yet her nerves wouldn't calm down.

It was when a sound of someone shifting on Van's bed reached her ears did Iris' eyes snapped open and she sat up and turned towards the other bed. She blinked several times to make sure she was seeing right before pulling the cover to her neck.

"So… you're Iris." The stranger said casually and grinned.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" she asked right away. The guy with unhealthy pail skin, dark hair that looked unwashed and somewhat yellow eyes was creepy and she wished he would just leave.

The strange guy reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a small object that shined on the sunlight. Iris observed the metal object with obvious shock on her face.

"As you can see; I have a key." He said grinning. Iris opened her mouth when her cut her off "Don't say it's impossible because it's in my hand. How else would I get in?"

"How?" was all she managed to ask before the stranger stood up.

"Your direst Van gave a copy to his girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend who happens to be my cousin."

That word 'cousin' reminded Iris of the conversation she had with the girls almost two months ago when Celena mentioned her encounter with Nina's relative "Zongi." She said out loud and earned a chuckle.

"I see you know my name. Surely from one of that chickens." He said and stepped closer to the bed Iris was still in.

His movement startled her and made her move away till the bed was between them. But Zongi was faster. As Iris was getting up he grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she screamed. It if happened any other day her scream would catch attention of the whole floor but by now everyone went home for the weekend. She was all alone with this monster that was hurting her.

Zongi walked around the bed and pulled iris closer so he could whisper to her ear "In the case you want to know I am here to make sure you would leave Van alone."

"Van is my roommate and that is all he is." She whispered; the pain in the wrist was horrible.

A knock on the door made Zongi turn around and Iris tried to use that and free herself from his grasp. But he was much stronger then her and before the Asturian girl managed to do as planed he had pushed her towards the desk they were standing next so she hit her forehead in the edge and fell on the floor.

She tried with all might to stay awake but it was impossible. The last thing she remembered before losing conscious was Nina's cousin opening the door slightly and saying who ever was on the other side to get lost. After that everything went black.

And while she was sleeping Iris could hear voices talking about her and to her. Some sounded familiar as who ever it was called for her to awake, to open her eyes. And she wanted to do as asked but couldn't. She just couldn't look to see who was calling for her and to talk back.

* * *

Van was running up the stairs. The damn elevator just went up in front of his nose but he was way to anxious to wait for it to return. Also, with the pace he was running he would probably beat it to the forth floor anyway.

When Millerna called to inform him Iris Yuri was received in the hospital he almost choked on his food. His mother offered to drive him but he was out of the house before she managed to find the keys of her car. By the time his father came down to the dining room all he found was his wife sitting alone at the table looking worried.

The nurse lifted a brow at the tired young man that panted in front of the counter "In which room is Iris Yuri?"

"Are you a relative?" she asked "Cause we are only allowed-"

"Van! Over here!" Millerna waived to him from down the hallway and right away he headed her way. But before he walked in she grabbed is arm "She's resting now, sleeping. The doctor gave her a painkiller. There aren't any serious injuries."

"But she _is _injured." Van sighed; he felt guilty for leaving her behind even though that's want she wanted. He should have dragged her with him.

"A wrist on her left hand is sprained and she has a cut on the forehead from hitting in the table. No internal bleeding or anything life threatening." His friend assured him. Her mother was the doctor that treated iris so she knew everything already. Everything except who did this to the calm and always smiling girl. Iris had no enemies.

Van just nodded and walked in the hospital room.

There was just one bed inside and he walked to it right away. As Millerna already mentioned his roommate was sleeping for now but he still wanted to be there in case she would wake up. He wanted to be sure she was fine, not 'fine' the doctor says but hear it from her own mouth.

But he waited in vain, Iris didn't opened his eyes by the time his father walked inside and asked Van to come with him.

* * *

The samurais had the attacker in their custody since the student that interrupted him right away called them. It was pure luck he was on the school roof photographing and passed by the room when he did.

Gaou Fanel stopped before the entrance of the palace and Van right away stopped too. He never saw his father so disturbed "I brought you here because you need to know."

"Know what?" Van asked confused.

"Who was responsible." Was the answer he got before his father continued to walk inside. But that answer itself caused Van's mind to try and came up with a name that would make sense, and so far he was unsuccessful. It was when he stepped inside the room that was linked to the interrogation room through a mirror did things make sense.

"Nina." He muttered upon seeing the man sitting at the wooden table opposite of a Fanelian samurai.

"I know your mother and I have agreed we would not prohibit you to see who ever you wish or try and set you up with someone we think would be good for you, but Van… that girl… she is bad news and you should end your relationship with her."

Van looked at his father sadly "I already did, dad. Last week. And that's why Iris got hurt."

"Well, this cousin of hers had already admitted to the assault but claims he acted on his own. Apparently Nina knew nothing about his plan." Gaou Fanel said seriously "And without evidence to say otherwise we can't do anything against her."

"It's okay dad." Van said "The students have their own way of punishment."

"What do you mean?" his father's voice was deep and threatening.

"I don't mean physical punishment." Van assured him a bit afraid of his father's temper "She will probably be avoided and banished from the clubs she is in."

Gaou Fanel actually chuckled on that "When you are a student a punishment like that must be dreadful."

* * *

Early in the Sunday morning the salesgirl in a flower shop got shocked when six teenagers walked inside and ordered a bouquet with twenty-four red roses. But it was not on her to question them so she just made the order smiling the whole time. Her day certainly started well.

Unlike the day of the hospital nurse that tried and miserably failed to explain those same teenagers that visits are not allowed at that time. They completely ignored her and walked in the room to visit their friend.

"Surprise!" Merle called as she opened the door "If you thought hospital could save you from us you were so terribly wrong girl."

Iris just smiled "I don't need anyone to save me from you. I like you all just the way you are."

Dilandau walked closer and leaned closer to her face examining her "You're pupils are fine, not dilated. So what are you on?"

"Hey!" his sister whacked him on the head "Nice words can apply to us… sometimes."

"While you argue about that… we got you all together this." Van said and showed her the bouquet.

"Oh, it's beautiful. But who is 'we all'?" Iris asked smiling widely.

"The entire class, all your classmates to be more exact." Millerna answered and from only God knows where pulled out a vase.

"Yeah, twenty four roses from twenty four of your friends and people that hope you get released soon." Van added.

"That is so sweet." Iris had a hard time believing this was really happening.

They spend few minutes commenting hospital food when Van finally found enough courage "I guess I should apologize."

"For what?" his roommate looked at him seriously.

"It's my fault you got hurt." Van was looking at his feet not daring to look her in the eyes "It was Nina's cousin that attacked you and-"

"I know it was him and I still don't see why you of all people should apologize for his doing." Iris meant what she said and Van could hear that from the sound of her voice. So he smiled slightly, relived that their friendship wasn't ruined or anything like that.

"Maybe because his breaking up with Nina caused Zongi to attack you." Allen helpfully offered an explanation "An attack that wouldn't have happen if you were with me."


	16. Dreams about you

**I will write it once more... Don't worry people! I WILL write this story till the very end of it!**

* * *

_Van couldn't remember when was the last time he laughed so much. He was back home and his parents went out leaving him alone. Well, not really alone. He heard her run behind him and turned to follow._

_He had to admit iris was fast, really fast. But he knew the house better and took that as advantage. He could wait for her behind the corner. But where would be the fun of that? Chasing his roommate was much more entertaining. _

_Although if his parents knew they were playing catch both would be marked as insane and send to bed without dinner._

_Rounding the corner he saw her on the top of the stairs and frowned. If she should close herself in her room she would be safe. And Van needed to prevent that._

"_There is always someone better Iris." He said and ran after her up the stairs. _

"_And it seems you have met someone who is better then you." She said back and glanced back shortly, but just enough for Van to see she wasn't tired at all. In fact she was rested enough to stick her tongue at him._

"_Dream on." He panted and speed up._

_But Iris was already gripping the doorknob and without the last glance ran out on the terrace, a movement that surprised her chaser. Van frowned yet again. As soon as he was out of the house she was already down the back stairs and running to get in through the balcony door back inside the living room._

"_What's the point of fun when you can't cheat?" Van muttered and ran back the same way he got there._

_He went the last few steps to the living room as quiet as possible and glanced inside. Iris was standing next to the sofa and watched the glass door confused. She expected him to be behind her but Van was nowhere to be seen. Her senses failed and she noticed his presence behind her when it was already too late._

_Van's hands went around her slim waist and they both fell on the soft sofa they were sleeping on the last time they were here together. Iris somehow managed to wiggle out of her roommate's tight grasp and turn. Now she was facing Van, looking directly in his sienna eyes, as he was looming over her grinning from ear to ear. She frowned._

"_You cheated!" she protested "There is no way you would catch me if you hadn't!"_

"_Which is exactly why I had to cheat." Van's grin changed to a warm smile "But the spot couldn't be more perfect."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked lifting a brow._

"_I mean that I have you right where I want you." Van whispered and leaned closer closing his eyes._

* * *

"Are you alright dear?" Varie Fanel walked in the kitchen and looked at her son seriously. Van was unusually quiet as he was sitting at the counter and ate his breakfast. But he seemingly didn't hear her; he was too lost in his thoughts. So Varie did the only thing possible in that situation. She dropped the grocery bag, quite loud too, next to him.

Van jumped startled and looked at his mother "Did you said something?"

"What is wrong with you?" she asked and touched his forehead believing he might be sick.

"I slept bad last night. I'm just tired." He mumbled silently preying his mother wouldn't notice any changes that might give him up. Human body was a traitorous thing after all.

But she just said "It's normal you are worried for your friend." And started to put the things she bought on their places ignoring the teenager she called a son.

It was around noon when Van walked inside the hospital room only to see iris

* * *

still asleep. The nurse said she might consider how much painkillers she received last night. Van wanted to just wake her up and drive them back to school, but he didn't have the heart to disturb her sleep. Maybe she was dreaming about something as pleasant as he did last night.

He was glad that principal Wolf allowed him to skip today's class so he could pick his roommate out of hospital because it took him a while to catch his breath that morning. After he dreamt about her. About them.

"What have you done to me?" Van whispered and leaned closer. He tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and softly kissed her forehead "You changed me Iris."

After realizing exactly what he just done Van sat back into the chair next to the bed and waited for the girl to wake up. And spent that time thinking about the dream. Never before did Van dream about such an intimate event and it surprised him. It surprised him that even though he used to have a girlfriend he never dream about Nina, but about a girl who was only a friend he was boarding with. But it was exciting on the same time. To kiss Iris Yuri; even if it was just a dream.

"Van?" silent call made him looked up and notice two hazel eyes looking back at him. Iris smiled when she noticed her roommate was feeling rather awkward for some reason.

"I came to drive you home." He explained.

"Home?"

"To school." Van answered "I know you would rather go back to Asturia but-"

"It's okay. Our room has became my second home already anyway." Iris smiled and sat up "Um… did you bring any clothes?"

"Oh, yeah." Van said blushing and placed a bag on her bed.

"Please tell me these are my clothes. You didn't just bought something for me." She said seriously.

"No, I didn't just buy stuff for you." Van defended himself "My mom did." He added and walked out to give her privacy.

* * *

Van may be allowed to skip the class that day but not going on training would be a deadly sin. So ten minutes after arriving with Iris to their room he left her alone to work on his basketball. His roommate wouldn't tell him that of course, but she was grateful to have some privacy so she would give her lenses a bath.

Iris' eyes were starting to burn that morning but removing the lenses wasn't an option until she would be alone so no one would find out she was even wearing them.

They were supposed to be in the cleaning fluid for half an hour, a time she decided to spend writing homework. Or rather downloading songs from the net. She heard a really cool one over the radio while she was in the hospital and just had to have it.

When the first words filled the room the door suddenly opened and Van walked inside making Iris jump in fright and glance back at him "Don't do that ever again."

"Sorry." Van looked at her and flashed her an apologizing smile "I forgot my sneakers."

"Ok, just don't startle me like that again." His roommate said looking at the screen after realizing the mistake she made and silently prying he didn't noticed.

"Do you mind turning for just a moment?" Van asked standing up strait and walking closer to the table.

"Actually I do. I don't have the time to-" Iris was cut off when Van placed a hand on the chair and turned it so the girl sitting on it was facing him.

"Iris…" he didn't know how to say what was on his mind.

"I wear contact lenses to hide it." She explained shortly.

"Why?" Van still couldn't come to his senses.

"Because people stare." Iris said seriously before adding "Like you do now!"

"How can I not?" Van asked out of the blue "Your eyes are beautiful."

His comment brought a pink blush on Iris' cheeks "Thank you." She whispered "But please don't tell anyone!" she said afraid it might spread and wrong people could find about.

"I won't." he assured her seeing how the thought of others finding out her eyes are actually green scared her for some reason.

"Um… shouldn't you return on the training?" Iris asked after several rather awkward moments o Van looking directly in her eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose." He said and left her alone.

"Oh shit…" Iris mumbled when he was out "That was way too close…"

* * *

"Mr. Fanel!" Van heard someone calling his name and turned around. He could see principal Wolf walking his way looking unpleased.

"Is there something wrong sir?" he asked concerned.

"I was visited by your fellow student who wishes to remain anonymous. He claims you and Miss Yuri are a couple now."

Van looked at the older man in shock, his mouth open wide "Who was it?"

"As I said, the person wishes to remain-"

"Anonymous, I get that. But I'm still interested in who would spread such a lie around." Van was enraged.

"So it's not true?" the principal asked calmly disregarding his student's angry mode.

"What? Of course not!" Van answered "Iris is my friend, and just my friend." When principal Wolf nodded Van asked "What would you do if she was? My girlfriend, I mean."

"Transferred her to another room, what else." The answer was expected. Van nodded and started to walk towards the gym when the principal, in attempt to help his student, said "I really thought you were good friends with Allen Schezar."

Van took a deep breath and continued walking. From all people in the school Allen was always the one he could rely on, and now this. Van wondered why the blonde believed he and Iris were together.

* * *

_It was almost curfew when Van returned to the school. He was tired and wanted nothing more then to crash on the soft bed and fall asleep. But as he was passing by one of the rooms he could hear laughter. Her laughter. Turning around Van noticed he just passed next to room 407, Allen's room. It confused him what Iris would do in Allen's room when she clearly stated she didn't want to have anything with him. _

_He knocked and stepped back in shock when his friend opened the door; dressed only in boxers._

"_Is there something you needed Fanel?" Allen asked annoyed by the interruption._

"_Um… I thought I heard Iris in your room." Van answered uncertain now, it was possible he mistaken._

"_Is there something you wanted to talk to me?" Van blinked, he wasn't mistaking. Iris was inside. Allen stepped back and on his place came a girl dressed in a too large shirt that clearly belonged to the same person as the room she was in at the moment._

"_What are you doing in Allen's room?" Van whispered and his roommate looked at him confused._

"_Same thing as every evening his roommate goes out." She whispered back not really understanding why they weren't talking normally._

"_But… I don't understand…" Van stammered._

"_What's not to understand Fanel?" Allen asked stepping next to Iris and wrapping a hand around her waist "We are doing the same thing as any other couple who is in love." The slick smile on Allen's face silenced Van and he watched in shock as the door close in his face._

* * *

Opening his eyes and sitting up Van looked around the room. And then his eyes landed on the form sleeping in the bed next to his. The plaster was obviously annoying because Iris didn't know how to sleep with it on her arm.

Van sighed. It seemed it was all just a dream but he needed to know for sure. He got out of bed and moved to the other one. Iris stirred a bit when he sat on the edge but remained asleep. Only when his hand gently touched hers did she awoke and looked around alerted.

"Van?" she said once she realized he was the one who woke her up.

"I need to know if it was a dream or reality." He said like that would answer all of her questions.

"What Van?" Iris asked calmly. She wasn't angry with him for waking her up cause she could clearly see his face illuminated by the moonlight. She could see how distressed he was.

"Were you in Allen's room?" her eyes grew wide at that question "In his shirt?"

Suppressing the desire to snap at her roommate for politely asking if she had sex with a guy she couldn't stand Iris answered seriously "You are the only guy I was alone in a room. Ever."

Van smiled "I'm sorry, but I needed to know."

"Why? Why does that concerns you?" it was a question he knew the answer to very well, but actually answering it… Van just wasn't really to do it.

"Um… he told principal Wolf that you and I are a couple now."

"You changed the subject but I'll play along." Iris said grinning before becoming serious "Why would he do such a thing? It's a lie."

"He likes you." Van said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I don't like him one bit."

A small spark lit in Van's eyes "And who do you like?"

The moonlight gave him a perfect view of Iris' blush and Van smiled. She wanted to come up with a good answer but the only thing that her mind was thinking was 'you'. Iris looked towards the window avoiding Van's gaze and answered sadly "Does it matter? He doesn't like me back anyway."

"I know that feeling." Van said before he could stop himself and then added, cause it was too late to back out of anyway "The girl I like… she's… something special in my life… but I feel… she's unreachable…"

Iris looked at him "We are so pathetic."

Van chuckled "That we are."

"Are you going back to sleep now?" she asked and Van nodded before standing up and walking to his bed. Once he was lying calmly he turned his head towards iris and saw she was looking back at him "If you are not sleepy maybe we could… talk for a while?"

"I'd like that. It feels like there is so much about you I don't know."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Iris asked hoping his questions wont be too personal or awkward. Or ruin her cover.

"Did you ever truly regret something?"

Iris pondered a bit about it before answering "No."

If he had asked her that question two months ago her answer would be 'yes'. But how can she now regret reporting what she saw, getting in the program and leaving her home, family and friends? How can she regret giving it all up when all that had caused her to be where she was now, with who she was now?

How could she regret when she got to know him, became his friend and lastly fell for him? No, Iris didn't regret a single thing she did. Yet.


	17. The phone call

**I decided after I finished the whole story I'll write a extra chapter in which I would tell you exactly what events happened in the real life. The phone call you will witness in this chapter is one of those events. My brother-in-law is still making jokes about it even though it happened five years ago.**

_**Oh, and you will SO love me for this chapter!!**_

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead!" a loud cry next to her ear woke Iris up. She instantly sat up and looked around only to find her roommate grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you on?" she asked strait out and Van blinked confused at her question. He then acted very insulted that she even thought about something like that. Iris knew better, but she was still surprised to see him in such a good mood. And she wanted to know why.

"What? Can't a guy be cheerful?" he asked smiling.

Iris stopped in her track and turned back to the extremely confusing guy she shared a room with. Changing could wait; she really needed to know.

"A guy never connects a word cheerful with himself." She said "Unless he is a clown. So what did you use?"

"I'm in a good mood? Is that a crime?" Van just wasn't breaking.

"In your case it is. So…?"

"I didn't use anything. I don't use anything at all. Ever." Van finally became serious "I just… I got good news… Well, actually I got grate news."

"That would explain why you are so hyper." Iris muttered and finally walked in the bathroom to change. She was scheduled to go in the hospital today and get rid of the irritating plaster on her hand. She only wondered how she would get there; Van was in no state to drive as crazy as he behaves.

"Ready to go?" Iris yelped when she opened the door and found her roommate standing directly in front of them.

"Idiot." She said and smacked him on the hand.

"Oj, that's hard." Van muttered and held his hand like she hit it really hard "Be careful with that thing." He pointed to the white plaster.

"Then don't stand on the other side of the door! Don't you remember what happened the last time you did?" she asked annoyed.

Van just got a lunatic grin on his face before he muttered "I'll never forget it."

Iris groaned and walked past him. It was her fault though; she was the one who reminded him. But as soon she no longer could see his face Van's expression changed from goofy to serious. He smiled softly at the memory; he didn't dare to say it so Iris could hear him but he thought she was perfect.

"By the way, what's the good news?" she asked casually to chase away the awkward silence as they were walking towards the parking lot.

"Oh, my brother. I mentioned to you he got arrested. Well, my father got a call Folken is now a witness for the prosecution." Van was beaming "It's his out-of-jail card."

"That's good." Iris said and smiled. She was happy for Van now that she knew what the hell was wrong with him.

* * *

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked Iris before he removed the lump on her left hand.

"I'll actually gonna miss that thing." She sighed looking at once was white plaster. Now it was covered with various messages, signatures and two or three phone numbers.

"You'll get used to be without it in no time." The doctor assured her and started to cut it off. Luckily he was using the scissors and not the saw Iris was terrified of. Her hand was free in less then a minute and all she needed to do now is pass the check up and she was free.

The doctor in the office was even hotter then the one before. He took Iris' hand and told her to move her fingers, make a fist and then checked the mobility of her wrist. Everything was in perfect order. And Iris was free to go.

Van was waiting outside for her; the nurse didn't allow him in cause he was talking on his call phone. Iris didn't know what the conversation was about but the words like 'criminal', 'family name', 'shame' and 'heir' were repeated several times and she realized that the theme of the conversation is Van's older brother and on the other side of the line was either Van's father or mother.

He looked at the girl next to him before saying in the device "I got to go. We'll get scowled if we're too late. Today is photo-taking day."

"Do we at least have the time to go to a store? I need some stuff." Iris asked politely.

"Sure." Van answered "What stuff?"

"Um… does it matter?" Iris really didn't wanted to answer but when Van looked at her serious she muttered "Sanitary napkins."

Van groaned "Why did you told me that?"

"Well you asked." Iris defended herself; and with all power tried not to start laughing at his face expression.

"You could have lied, you know?"

"Fine." She said and then added "In that case I need tampons."

Van just took a deep breath and remained silent. Iris chuckled and got a death glare from her roommate.

* * *

If existed something absolutely no student liked then it was yearly photo-taking. Smiles were usually forced because due to the tightly fasten ties that prevented normal breathing, the teachers didn't allow girls to use make up because it was hiding their natural beauty and guys were forced to comb their hair so they would look like good little school boys. In Van's case that was just impossible though.

The pictures were taken outside, on the stairs in front of the school doors. It was a nice place cause the banner was hanging from the upper windows with the school name and for the seniors a reminder which generation they were. In case some of them forget.

But one thing wasn't good in the whole thing. The school uniforms. The girls were wearing short red skirts and thin white shirts with red ties and they were freezing. The guys in red pants and white shirts also with matching ties weren't comfortable either. So the whole picture taking lasted less then two minutes from going out till going back inside.

The only good thing about the whole damn yearly thing.

* * *

Iris was sitting at the table and checking some stuff on the net when the phone they had in the room ringed. It was surprising cause they never used it. She ignored it because Van was lying on his bed and was closer to it anyway. And Iris was quite shocked when Van said it was some woman asking for her.

So she stood up and sat on the side of her bed before taking the hearing "Hi, I'm Iris Yuri."

Van lowered the tone of the TV so it doesn't bother her and became quite interested in the conversation once he heard his roommate saying "You have the wrong number. I'm only eighteen." He looked at her confused and saw she was becoming quite frustrated "Ma'am, you seriously have the wrong number. I'm not even married!"

At the word 'married' Van sat up; the conversation was really interesting. Iris huffed "Fine! Do that! I don't care because you have the wrong number!" and she slammed the hearer back on the phone.

"What just happened?" he asked lifting a brow.

"The crazies thing ever." She answered but didn't say anything else. Van frowned and Iris just rolled her eyes "I'll tell you over lunch when everyone are present. Ok?"

"Ok." Van smiled "It sounded quite interesting. Married?"

"Uf…" Iris just shook her head and the black-haired boy chuckled.

"Let's go eat." Van suddenly said and grabbed her hand.

"You are really impatient, you know that?"

"I need to know!"

And as promised, once they were all seated at the table in the cafeteria Iris started to talk. Her friends were waiting "Ok, this woman called and said her name was Natalie Nazd and that I don't know her but she is the mistress of my husband." They were all looking at her shocked and ushered her to keep talking "She, this Natalie, made sure that I know my mother-in-law was now on her side and she will make sure her son knows what is best for him and get a divorce so he could marry her, Natalie. And the whole time I was trying to explain to her she has a wrong number, but she is persistent. Apparently her lover's, my alleged husband's friend gave her my number and she is certain she has the right one. She didn't take a second to think about everything or consider I could be telling the truth."

"So, the other Iris Yuri is currently being cheated on and doesn't know about it because the stupid tramp called you instead of her?" Merle made a little résumé before she started to laugh like a lunatic.

"Basically." Iris said before she too started to laugh.

Millerna tried to sip her juice but couldn't stop laughing and soon she started to hiccup. Dilandau and Celena were holding for their stomachs that started to hurt and Van gave Iris an honest smile before he leaned closer and whispered for only her to hear "A man would truly needed be a fool to cheat on someone as wonderful as you."

"Thanks Van." Iris said blushing slightly because of his words and the fact he was really close. And then a thought came to her mind "Is it possible to find the real Iris Yuri? The one who supposed to get the call."

"I guess." Van answered and then his eyes grew wide "What do you plan to do?"

"Tell her she is married to a bastard." Iris answered honestly.

* * *

Four hours later Van entered the room returning from the training and threw a piece of paper towards his roommate. Iris looked at the paper and then back at him "And this is?"

"The number. Do you want to call or should I?"

He didn't even managed to blink and Iris was already dialing the number. Few seconds later a woman answered "Um, am I speaking to Iris Yuri."

Van moved closer and pressed the button for hands-free just in time to hear a female voice answering _"Yes."_

"I'm calling because my name is also iris Yuri and today I got a call that I believe was for you."

The woman on the other side sounded interested when she asked _"Really? From who?"_

"A woman that said I, or rather you, don't know her." Iris didn't know how the other iris would react, it was after all possible she would recognize the name "Um, she said she is Natalie Nazd."

"_What did that cheep prostitute want this time?" _the woman asked strait out.

"So, you do know her?"

"_Of course I do! She is spending my husband."_

"Oh… Well, she said that your mother-in-law is now on her side and that she would-"

_"My mother-in-law is a old hag that raised a spoiled brat. So if the wimp wants divorce he'll get a divorce and my foot in his ass. He doesn't have a backbone anyway."_

"Oh, so you already expected something like that?" Iris said relieved she didn't just brought the foreign woman to hysterics.

_"Yeah, I expected it all right. Oh, and I'll make sure the tramp knows she called the wrong person. Where are you, if you don't me asking?"_

"I'm in senior year of High School." Iris muttered before the woman on the other side started to laugh.

"_Let me guess, you tried to explain her that and she didn't believed a word you said?"_

"Yeah. That's exactly what happened." She answered and looked at Van that was currently hugging a pillow so he wouldn't laugh.

"_Well, thank you for the call Iris."_ She said politely before a sound of the doors opening and closing was heard and she _called "Oh, dear you are home. You won't believe the call I received. And who is she?"_

Van and Iris leaned closer to the phone to hear better. The woman's voice on the other side answered _"I'm Natalie. We talked over the phone today."_

"_Are you still on the line?"_ a question was clearly for Iris and she answered "Yeah, I'm still here."

"_Who is that?"_ Natalie's voice was heard.

"_That's the eighteen-year-old girl you called to let her know you are screwing her husband."_ Van now had to chuckle, this other Iris Yuri used a quite bold language.

"_The number was right. It was."_ Natalie tried to defend herself.

"No, it was wrong. I was repeating that to you but you are as stubborn as a mule." Iris interrupted their conversation "Oh, and a guy that already once cheated will do it again. I thought you should know."

"_My dearest would never cheat on me!" _

"_Until his mother tells him so."_ The other Iris commented.

Two teenagers grinned to each other before Iris asked "Am I still needed?"

The other Iris _chuckled "No dear. Thank you for calling me, it was really nice of you. I'll be throwing this two out now and I really don't want you to hear the words I will be using."_

"Take care Mrs. Yuri."

_"You too Miss Yuri."_

"Now that was productive." Van said once the line was cut.

"I know." His roommate agreed "My mom will never believe me once I tell her about it."

"What do you think she would do to them?"

Iris just shrugged "Throw them out like she said she would. Get a divorce and find another guy who would treat her properly."

"That sounds like a pretty good plan." Van nodded smiling.

* * *

That night a sound of glass breaking woke Iris up. She right away looked at the window to see if someone broke in, even though that was impossible cause the room was on the forth floor. Zongi's attack simply made her paranoid. But the window glass was whole.

Movement behind her made Iris turn just in time to see Van walking towards the bathroom "What's wrong?" she asked still half asleep.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Van whispered and shut the door behind himself.

Iris heard water running and sat up. She turned on one of the lamps on the nightstand and was about to stand up when something shimmered on the floor. Looking closely she recognized the shards of the glass. Some of them had red on them.

She carefully moved not to step on any of them and walked to the bathroom. Van was more then surprised when the doors opened and his roommate walked in the bathroom. He didn't even have the time to protest when she took the tweezers from the small bag and stepped next to him.

"I already wondered how to get them out." Van admitted when Iris took his hand in hers and held it under the running water. She gently trailed a finger over the bleeding cuts to find the shards in his palm. There were only three and she softly removed them, careful not to cause too much pain. Van silently observed her hands moving over his and was very grateful that her focus was directed on his hand only because his face was red like a tomato.

"Ok, the cuts are clean." Iris whispered and placed the tweezers down and took the bandage and a white box from the first aid kit. After putting the antiseptic on the cuts and bandaging his left palm Iris looked at van's face and saw he was feeling just as awkward as she was.

But none of them said a word. Iris silently walked pass him and on her way picked the trashcan. She moved to the beds and carefully picked the shards from the floor and put them in the metal basket.

The whole time she was doing that Van was standing on the doorframe and watched her silently. A battle was fighting inside of him and he didn't know what to do. So badly he wanted to tell her everything but a part of him was afraid of her reaction. So he decided to keep keeping it a secret. But there was one thing he could do.

When all the shards were removed from the carpet Iris stood up and walked to the table to put it back on its place "You pressed it too hard?" she asked and van nodded silently.

She didn't notice the strange look in his eyes and was about to walk back to bed when Van's hand held hers. She turned back to ask if something was still wrong when the words got stuck in her throat.

Never did she imagine Van's lips to be so soft as he pressed them to hers. His eyes were already closed and she followed his example before leaning closer and kissed him back. Nothing else existed accept the soft pressure their lips against each other. And the world could come crashing down right then and they wouldn't notice it.

It was only when the need for oxygen became to grate did they parted. Iris leaned her head on Van's shoulder and panted softly. His hands were still around Iris' waist and he pulled her a bit closer so he could whisper in her ear "Thank you Iris… For everything you have done for me. I wish I got to know you sooner."

"Thank you." Was all she managed to say back. It was strange to be in his arms but that didn't make it any les pleasant. In fact Iris enjoyed the closeness. And it seemed Van was feeling the same way because he begin to run his hand up and down her back.

"Iris…" he whispered and she looked up. It was exactly what Van wanted her to do, so when her eyes looked at him Van leaned down once more and their lips met again.

* * *

**I better get at least 10 reviews for this!! What are you waiting for?! Review already! Pretty please...  
**


	18. One secret less

**MPORTANT**** NOTE**

**Due to the European Football Championship the chapters might not be posted so frequent. It actually depends how far our team goes. Right now we are awesome! Croatia won 2:1 against Germany!**

* * *

Iris was sitting on the bleachers completely stiff. And not just because it was really cold to be only in a swimming suit in the beginning of the winter, but because she was sitting between Van and Allen.

It was Wednesday, and the usual gym class turned into a gym class on the school pool area.

Usually she wouldn't mind at all, after all Asturia is known for it's beautiful coast with many sand beaches. But the two guys were just making her feel awkward being caught in the middle.

Iris glanced at the boy on her right. It's been four days since she and Van kissed that night and her heart would still skip a beat at the memory. Not because it was some amazing kiss or anything, but because it was Van. Glancing to her left she saw Allen looking intensely at her, something she learned to avoid at normal circumstances by leaving the room or hiding behind a notebook or the person she was with at the moment.

Iris had no such luck now though; Allen was right next to her. And she couldn't even get Van to help her.

Iris prevented herself from sighing; she didn't wanted to attract unwanted attention. More of it; that is. She looked across of her seat to the blue tile-covered wall and allowed her thoughts to wander to a safer and more pleasant area.

After all, Allen was nowhere close in Saturday when Van kissed her.

* * *

_Iris turned back towards Van to ask if something was still wrong when the words got stuck in her throat._

_Never did she imagine Van's lips to be so soft as he pressed them to hers. His eyes were already closed and she followed his example before leaning closer and kissed him back. Nothing else existed accept the soft pressure their lips against each other. And the world could come crashing down right then and they wouldn't notice it._

_It was only when the need for oxygen became to grate did they parted. Iris leaned her head on Van's shoulder and panted softly. His hands were still around Iris' waist and he pulled her a bit closer so he could whisper in her ear "Thank you Iris… For everything you have done for me. I wish I got to know you sooner."_

"_Thank you." Was all she managed to say back. It was strange to be in his arms but that didn't make it any les pleasant. In fact Iris enjoyed the closeness. And it seemed Van was feeling the same way because he begin to run his hand up and down her back. _

"_Iris…" he whispered and she looked up. It was exactly what Van wanted her to do, so when her eyes looked at him Van leaned down once more and their lips met again. _

_The feeling that washed through her body at the intimate contact was overwhelming. Iris felt like she was flying and falling at the same time, like she was made out of ice and Van was melting it with just his lips. A feeling she right then wished she would feel for the rest of her life. But then she remembered…_

…_and pulled back._

_They were both panting and still standing very close, just that this time Iris found it a bit awkward. The guilt washed through her. _

_This guy in front of her was putting his heart in the line and she couldn't offer hers because he didn't know her. Not really. He didn't have the slightest clue about Hitomi Kanzaki nor did he suspect such a thing._

"_What's wrong?" Van asked softly._

"_Why does something so wrong feels so amazing?" Iris asked back before she managed to stop herself._

_Van eyes softened instantly. He pulled the girl that was already in his arms closer so her head was on his shoulder and lightly kissed her hair. He understood her fear that the other students might believe it was her doing that he broke up with Nina and might take that against her. Little did he know about the internal battle that was leading inside of her. _

_Iris wanted to tell him. She wanted to badly to tell him the truth but the fear prevented her mouth from opening. It was a chance Van wouldn't understand or that the story spreads what would probably bring her life in danger. And possibly the lives of others. After all, what is one more corpse for Isaac Dornkirk if that would mean he is saved from going to jail?_

"_Could we… could we keep this a secret?" Van asked a bit worried he might offend her by that suggestion._

_But Iris nodded slightly before asking the question that consumed her mind at that moment "What now?"_

_Van was silent for a minute, although to the girl in his arms it seemed much longer "I really grew to like you Iris… I can't help it… You have all that I was looking for but…"_

"_There is always 'but'." Iris said softly and pulled away "And I understand this 'but'. And it worries me too."_

_Van smiled softly "I don't want to lose the friend I found in you. I like you, I'm sure you realized that now but I'm being realistic."_

"_I understand Van, I really do." Iris' smile matched his "My life is in Asturia and yours is here in Fanelia."_

_Van opened his mouth to say something but closed them again without making a sound. His roommate looked at him in question trying to read his thoughts. But her own thoughts were gone instantly once Van's lips landed on hers for the third time that night. And again nothing else on Gaea mattered for the two teenagers._

"_We really should stop Van." Iris mumbled once they parted._

"_My brain knows that."_

"_But?"_

_Van smiled mischievously "Your lips taste too good."_

_But when Van leaned for another kiss Iris stopped him "Van." Her voice was serious this time "We shouldn't start what we can't finish. Or what might break our hearts."_

_Van nodded silently before whispering "That is exactly why I will treasure this moments forever. Because I know they might never repeat again."_

"_Van…" Iris whispered back "…never say never…"_

* * *

"Alright! Everybody! In the pool!" the teacher bellowed startling most of the students and cruelty dragging Iris out of her lovely thoughts. Luckily in the commotion to get to the pool as fast as possible n one noticed the blush on her cheeks. Accept Allen perhaps, but he didn't say anything. For which Iris was more than grateful. Of course the blonde would never find out about that.

"Are you alright?" Merle asked after swimming the length of the pool and returning to Iris who still haven't moved from the spot "Can you swim? I mean do you know how?"

"I live on the shore Merle." She said to the pink haired girl seriously "Of course I know how to swim. But the water inhere… It's full with chlorine."

"It keeps the water clean." Millerna said joining the two girls.

"But too much of it can cause a problem." Iris mumbled.

Merle looked at her friend seriously "What do you mean? What kind of problem?"

"Let's see… It will take around three hours for the rash to appear." Millerna looked seriously at Iris and then realized the Asturian girl gets a mild allergic reaction to chlorine.

"You could inform the teacher about it." She mentioned.

"About what?" the mentioned teacher suddenly appeared behind the girls who were floating next to the edge.

"Um… chlorine causes a rash on my skin if I'm in the water for too long." Iris didn't really want to admit it because she didn't want to look like a weakling but her skin already started to itch.

The teacher took it more seriously then she had expected it though "Get out of the pool then!" he yelled so loud everyone turned to see what was going on "I don't want to get scowled by the principal cause one of the best students got sick on _my_ class."

Iris followed the order in a hurry and climbed up the metal ladder. Instantly she was send under the showers and to the nurses office since her skin already looked redder then normal. And that had nothing to do with her blushing because of the unwanted attention of her classmates.

She was thankful they were only permitted to wear sports swimsuits and not bikinis cause the girls would definitely try and get her in a really tight and barely covering one in another attempt to get her and Van together. Merle told her strait out that they are considered to be a perfect match and that she would do everything in her power to make van see it too and make a move.

Of course Iris kept her mouth shut about that night when he in fact did make a move. It wasn't anybody's business anyway. She felt that talking about it with someone would ruin the magic of it all.

* * *

At the same time on the other side of the pool Allen watched as Iris was walking away towards the girl's changing room. He was so caught up with staring at her he didn't even noticed his siblings that swim towards him and tried to bet his attention. Only when Dilandau's face appeared directly in front of him did Allen blinked and realized four eyes looking intensely at him.

"What?!" he snapped at them.

"Either you talk to her or leave her alone." Celena said calmly.

"I tried to talk to her." Allen was irritated his younger siblings are daring to lecture him about how to act towards a girl "But she pulls back every time. And then there is Van-"

"What about Van?" Celena asked curious about the subject.

"There is something going on between him and Hitomi?" Allen finally vocalized what bothered him for few days now.

"Are you sure about that?" Dilandau asked "Did Van said something about that subject?"

"He didn't had to." His older brother said "I could see it in his posture towards her. I know him long enough to recognize that kind of stuff."

"But there is always a chance you are wrong." Celena reminded him.

"Yeah." Dilandau as any good twin agreed with his sister "Maybe you should talk to Van and actually find out for sure what he… you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do." Allen mumbled and looked around for his friend. It wasn't hard to find him talking to Merle but as he began to swim towards him the teacher yelled for everyone to get out of the pool cause the class was over.

The blonde boy sighed; he will have to try later.

* * *

Van returned to the room around five minutes after Iris did. The school nurse kept her in her office a while longer because she wanted to give her some salve for when the rash appears. Now the skin was just a bit red but it was the matted if time till the small blisters appear, almost like her skin was covered with acnes. But the strangest thing about the whole thing is that for some unknown reason it only appears on her back.

So when Van entered their room Iris was already lying on the soft bed on her stomach in soft sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. Her face was turned towards the window but when she heard Van she faced him lifted her upper body a bit supporting it on her elbows. She reached for the small plastic box on the nightstand and lifted it so Van could see it.

"Could you please-"

"Your back?" she didn't need to finish her question for Van to realize what she needed help with.

"Please." Iris muttered softly.

Van just smiled and approached her. After how she helped him when his shoulder was hurting like hell it was only fair that he helps her. And the face he gets to touch her, quite intimately too, was only a side bonus.

Like any good friend he helped her to take off her shirt, blushing during the whole awkward process before he opened the slam container with the salve. It smelled much better then the one she used on him and didn't feel cold at all on her skin.

But the thin piece of cloth was in Van's way.

"Iris, umm… your bra… I need to…" he tried to talk normally but his voice was betraying him.

"Oh… well, if you need to then you should just… um… unclip it…"

"Right." Van was looking intensely at the small clip at the middle "Here it goes…"

He reached for the clip and slowly lifted the strap of her back to unclip it easier when the front doors opened and Allen stepped inside.

Both Van and Iris froze and turned towards the blonde boy who looked just as shocked as they were. But Allen's blue eyes in a flash changed from being wide in shock to radiate an obvious anger towards the two.

He huffed and said angry "Of course! Why would a girl pick me when she can seduce an heir of a kingdom?!"


	19. Blizzard

**I intentionally took my time with this chapter because after the last one where I dropped the bomb that Van was a prince I got 3 1/2 reviews. Lovely...**

**And just in case:**

normal font**-present**

_italic font_**-earlier that same day**

* * *

Iris shivered once more and pulled the cover higher to her face in hope that would prevent the cold from getting under it. Unfortunately her plan wasn't helping at all. The temperature in the room was very low and going down by the minute. It was even colder then last Wednesday after Allen barged into the room and dropped the bomb. Nothing was the same after the truth was out.

After that Van's secret nickname became 'The deceiving bastard'.

It wasn't because he kept it a secret, not completely that is… What hurt Iris the most and way she gave him that lovely name is that he made the effort to make her believe he cared; that she was somewhat special to him. But now all those illusions were gone and she could see the real Van Fanel as he was.

Overconfident, cocky, sometimes unbelievably arrogant heir to the throne of Fanelia Iris was extremely furious on.

But on herself too.

She hated the fact she allowed him to sweep her of her feet with sometime clumsy ways of showing affection, she hated that wistful smile he had when he was looking at her in that pass several days thinking she didn't know he was doing that, she couldn't stand how sad his eyes were when she pushed him away right after Allen revealed him as a prince. She hated all that… and at the same time she wanted to cuddle next to him and say she was sorry for behaving like an ice block since then…

But she just couldn't forget the fact he didn't told her the truth.

Iris shivered and covered herself over the head. That damn blizzard.

* * *

_It was that Saturday afternoon when Merle stormed in the room and tackled Iris on the soft carpet leaving her breathless from the impact. The pink-haired girl usually gets excited over the smallest thing so the blonde girl wandered what it was this time._

_Van who was lying on his bed and watching the reruns on some basketball game sat us surprised. Merle was hyperactive since she was born but never before did she seriously injure another person. Before now that is. _

_He wanted to get up and help his roommate but knew she would only push his hand away so he silently observed her as she sat up and started to scratch her head where she bumped into the leg of the desk._

"_Sorry." Merle apologized right away but she didn't look sorry at all._

"_Next time just don't act like you had too much caffeine and you won't have to apologize." Van said calmly on which Merle turned to him and slicked her tongue on him. _

"_Better ask forgiveness then permission." She said back cocky._

"_Yeah, because there is no way in hell would you get the permission to do a rugby move on a person." Iris said to Merle and earned herself a death-glare "What?"_

"_What 'What?'?" she asked confused._

"_Why did you came all the way from your room to this one?" Iris asked in a voice that was clearly showing her irritation._

"_Did you looked out the window lately?" Merle asked grinning from ear to ear._

"_Why?" Iris wasn't as cheerful as her pink-haired friend "Is there a unicorn in the yard?"_

"_Funny…" Merle muttered "Its snowing Iris! Your first snow!" _

"_This isn't my first snow Merle." Now Iris was truly irritated "There was snow in Asturia too, you know."_

"_I get that… but still, it's your first snow… in Fanelia."_

"_And Fanelian snow is different then the Asturian?" the blonde girl seriously didn't understand why her friend was so happy because of few snowflakes._

"_Structure and characteristic-no. But… the amount…" Merle grabbed Iris' wrist and pulled her to the balcony doors and moved the curtain._

_Iris blinked amazed by the amount of snow that was on the ground and that was still falling. She heard Fanelia had rough winters but she expected wind now snow. Especially not so much of it. She could see several students already outside, some of them she recognized, and the snow was already reaching to their ankles. _

"_The meteorologist announced Fanelia is facing an actual blizzard this evening that could last all the way through the night." Merle told her before she turned to Van "Is your car still outside on the parking lot?"_

"_No, I drove it inside." He answered._

_Iris turned to Merle "The school has a… a…"_

"_Yeah, you saw that large building right of the entrance in the school grounds?" when Iris nodded remembering the strange looking structure she always wondered what it was but never actually bothered to ask "Well that is Escaflowne High's closed parking-lot. It goes two floors under and has one above the ground. The upper level is for the teachers and other staff."_

"_Cool." Was all Iris managed to mumble._

"_The battle is scheduled for afternoon at four. Make sure you are dressed warm. Gloves and hat are not mandatory but advised." Merle finally said exactly why she came in the first place and was about to leave when Iris asked "What?"_

"_Oh, I thought you know. It's our annual snowball battle for the first snow. You know, like our annual swimming in the lake."_

"_This school has some strange annual events." Iris muttered and made Merle chuckle._

"_Well, I think that's what makes this school so special. Even though it's a boarding school we still have some freedom to enjoy our teenage days." _

"_Right." Iris said shortly._

* * *

Van loved winter but he also loved the heating that made sure the rooms were warm enough for the students not to became ice blocks till morning. But that damn blizzard.

He rolled towards on his left side pulling the cover with him so that he now looked like a gigantic pancake. But the funny look didn't help him at all to be at least a bit warmer. He even went so far that he slept in long pajamas pants, short-sleeved shirt and with socks on his feet. Van started to consider putting a woolen sweater on.

He looked at the form lying on the other bed and noticed slightly shivering. Iris was obviously just as cold as he was. And not only because of what he did, or rather didn't do.

Van closed his eyes and remembered his father telling him he could say to Iris who he was; it wasn't a secret. But Van didn't listen thinking he knew what he was doing. Actually he just wanted to prevent Iris acting stiffly around him because of the fact he was a prince. Now he realized that exactly the opposite happened.

She was keeping him on distance because he didn't say anything.

* * *

_In exactly 4 pm the biggest battle in the history of Escaflowne High began. The teams were made out of twenty-five students or rather one class. There were all together eight teams and everyone was fighting against everyone. Sometimes even inside the team._

_There were no actual rules for a snow fight except it's forbidden to put small rocks in the middle of a snowball. But that was more a matter of common sense then an actual rule. After all there were different, much more exciting, ways to create a lump on your enemy's forehead. _

_Merle enjoyed tackling people and Iris learned soon enough to avoid the pink-haired girl at all costs cause Merle didn't care for teams as long she got someone's face in thick snow._

_Iris was about to send a snowball fly directly in the head of a guy who hit her just moments ago when Millerna, who was standing few steps in front of her on her left, got hit in the face with a ice ball that she screamed and dropped the snowball she was making to cover her left eye._

"_Millerna!" Iris was rushing towards her friend._

_She kneeled next to the blonde girl and gently asked to see her eye but Millerna refused saying it hurts too much. _

"_Is the little princess crying?!" the guy that threw the frozen snowball mocked Millerna who was currently kneeling on the snow "Perhaps she should return to her little castle and powder her face so no one can see how her pretty face got marked!"_

"_Merle!" Iris called for her friend who was observing the whole thing from afar waiting for her signal "Take him down!"_

"_My pleasure!" the pink-haired girl yelled back and started to run towards the student who right away realized the trouble he found himself in. Not only he got the rage of the most dangerous girl in school on him but also she had backup. Many other students from all grades and classes were ought to get him. So he did the only thing smart in that position._

_He ran like his life was depending on it._

_Which wasn't so far from the truth._

_The school nurse was as usual watching the battle from the window and saw the whole thing and right away came outside to help Millerna. It was what she did every year because every year one or two brainiacs get the idea to use just enough water to create a thin layer of ice on the surface of their snowballs. Usually that results with bumps, bleeding noses and a month of detention._

_Once Millerna was taken inside the short brake was over and the battle continued. Merle was still chasing the poor guy that was begging for forgiveness but didn't dare to stop and the others still tried to hit as many people as possible._

"_Watch it!" was all Iris heard before someone wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her to the left just in time for the snowball that was supposed to hit her directly in her face to miss. _

_She turned to thank her rescuer but once her eyes met two sienna-colored ones the gratitude changed to annoyance "I would appreciate if you would just mind your own business instead of protecting me cause honestly I don't need you to do that." She snapped at Van._

"_I just wanted to help you. That snowball was going to hit you in the-"_

"_I don need your help Van. And frankly, I don't want it either." Iris said coldly._

"_What is the actual problem here?" Van asked really annoyed by now._

"_You are!" she jelled and walked away from Van, from the team and from the whole battle. It didn't interest her anymore, Iris just wanted to be alone._

* * *

Iris sneezed. The damn blizzard was bringing everyone to their breaking points. It just had to knock a tree down on the power cables and cause them to break, which right away caused a complete loss of power to the whole capital. And not only that but the phone lines were dead to. Luckily the cell phones were invented.

Van lifted his head a bit and saw Iris rolling under the blanket in a search for warmth. Like that would help.

He had an idea but no courage to do it. But if they wanted to fall asleep tonight he just had to risk it.

Slowly Van got of his bed still wrapped in his cover and moved towards Iris' bed. Now came the hardest part. He took a deep breath and sat down causing his roommate to notice his presence. She turned towards him with confusion clearly visible on her face; that is it would be visible if there were any light in the room.

"Van what…?"

"I thought… two covers are better then one and… I thought…" he had a serious problem expressing his plan.

"That we could share two covers." Iris finished for him and Van just nodded.

But the silence seemed to last a century so Van realized what was bothering the girl he was shearing a room with-the fact she was a girl and he a guy "I wouldn't… I mean I would stay on this side and wouldn't… I won't try anything indecent, I promise."

After few more moments of silence iris finally whispered "Alright."

Van spread his cover over hers and then crawled under the both of them and turned away from Iris to prove his words he would behave properly and respect her. And because of that he didn't saw the small smile on her lips as she fought with a decision if she should let him off the hook for hiding his status from her or not.

But before she managed to make any decisions Iris was left breathless by a meek whisper "I'm so very sorry."

* * *

**I'm letting you know about the poll Arienhod has on her profile. She is planing to start writing again but isn't sure which story so give her a hand. There are four choices. I would tell you which story I think has a better plot but I just can't get my hands on _The Notebook_. I tried once and she caught me and told me I'll have to wait as everyone else.  
**


	20. Lovers

**ATTENTION-this chapter is placed in December, two days before Christmas. I could post it in the actual time but I don't want to wait 6 months to do so. And I doubt you would want to wait (considering what I have done in this chapter).**

**Some might have a feeling everything moves too fast. Well, I assure you-three months Iris spend as Van's roommate is just enough time to break the abstinence from the anime ;D**

* * *

Iris was cornered. And by no one else but a seriously looking Millerna. She walked inside her room early in the morning before Iris was even completely awake and was still lying under the covers. And to make sure she wouldn't get away she straddled her.

Van walked out of the bathroom and lifted a brow at the sight of his roommate lying under another girl "Let me get my camera." He joked.

Millerna turned towards him and hissed "Out."

Van swallowed hard and nodded. He knew better then to oppose the blonde girl. So Van quietly left the room wondering what's going on in there but not daring to stay and eavesdrop. He appreciated his head being where it is too much.

"What is wrong with you? Did that snowball made some serious damage in your head?" Iris asked irritated by her friend's current position.

"You need to talk to Van." Millerna said. But when Iris opened her mouth to speak back she continued without even listening to what ever she wanted to say "He just wants to be treated the same as everyone else. Is that so bad? I think not! And you know what? He isn't the only one of higher status in this school. Chid's father is the duke of Freid, you know that already. Well, last year a guy graduated and he is a little brother of the Chesarian queen. You see; it's not just Van."

"Millerna, I-"

"And me too."

"What about you?" Iris interrupted her friend completely confused. She was trying to register if Millerna was planning to say what she thought she would. That she too is some princess or noble.

"Do you remember late king Grava Aston? He died like ten years ago." Millerna asked calmly before finally getting off of her friend and allowing her to sit.

"Yeah, he was an old and not so popular with the people." Iris answered before her eyes grew wide "Are you saying that he is… he's your…"

"I'm his bastard daughter." Millerna said extremely calm considering what she say saying.

Iris was quiet. She remembered the old man and had a serious problem believing Millerna could be related in any way to him. She looked very beautiful, but then again she could have got her looks from her mother's side.

Millerna observed her friend without a word. She guessed Iris was trying to find some similarity between her and her father. Eventually Iris looked at her "How come…?"

"No one knows about it?" Millerna finished her question "You see. My mother was a chambermaid of the king and he… he… he took advantage of her in the worst way possible. And when he found out she got pregnant he threatened her. It was either she would leave Asturia forever or he would make sure she never sees me." Millerna sniffed "My mother was so afraid that he would kill me, because trust me, he was more then willing to do so if my mother would refuse and threaten his position on the throne in any way."

"I guess the rumor he was poisoned was more then just a rumor." Iris muttered.

Millerna was quiet for a minute before she whispered "Swear you won't say a word to anyone."

"I swear." Iris said seriously "What's going on?"

"My mother stayed in contact with her friend that was a maid in the guest wing. And maids have this professional flaw; they just can't keep their mouths shut. Every servant in the palace, former and present knows about my existence. And the word of what her father did came all the way to then princess Eries. She is the queen now, as you probably know." Iris nodded wondering why she had to swear to silence when Millerna was telling her what she could have guessed herself "She was fifteen back then and extremely angry. She knew my mother very well and liked her a lot because my mom nursed the queen before she died. Anyway, when Eries found out about my existence she contacted the director of the Ceali agents. And by what I heard he was really angry. I mean, just imagine what kind of scandal it would be, not just in Asturia but international. So they agreed he should be forced to abdicate."

"But he didn't." Iris said "He died."

"That's because he couldn't stand the humiliation of being replaced by his 'daughter'. You have to understand how important is for a king to have a son to continue the family name. So, instead of waiting calmly for that to happen he ordered for her to be removed."

"He what?!" Iris was shocked.

"He ordered for her to be killed but the guards in the palace answer directly to the Ceali agents and they disobeyed that order." Millerna took a deep breath before finally finishing her tale "He took the poison himself before the agents had the time to react."

"Wow. And I though I had it hard." Iris muttered.

"What do you mean?" Millerna asked.

"Um… it's complicated." She answered hoping her friend won't ask any other questions. Millerna must have realized that and she let the subject drop. Instead she mentioned the actually reason why she came in the first place.

"Now, about you and Van."

"He apologized that night last week when the power loss was. And I had to forgive him." Iris said calmly "I mean, I think he feared I would feel awkward about him because I wouldn't know how to behave or that I might call him 'your majesty' or something."

"That's how Van is." Millerna smiled "He wants to have friends that would… he wants people to like him for who he is and not 'what' he is."

"Well, I need to get for who he is a Christmas present and I don't have an idea what to get him." Iris sighed.

"You know what? If you told me you and he are friends again last week when it happened I would go with you to shopping. But now I won't." Millerna grinned when Iris pouted "I'm going to Asturia and don't have the time."

"You are? When?" Iris asked.

"Today afternoon. My half-sister invited my mom and me to come for the holiday."

"Lucky you. I'm staying here, miles away from my family and the Christmas is in two days." The depression Iris was fighting against in the pass week returned.

"That doesn't mean you will be alone." Millerna said smiling "You seem to forget the students of Escaflowne High create one big, sometimes happy, family."

* * *

Millerna went away that afternoon; her mother arrived at school to pick her up so they could go to Asturia.

Asturia. Iris longed to go back home, to see her family and friends, to go to an all night party in Crusade and be grounded next day for not returning home at curfew.

She sat on the floor next to the balcony window and watched something in the distance when the soft click made her turn her gaze towards the doors that were opening. And then Van walked in.

A pang of guilt washed through Iris. She was so angry at Van for hiding not telling her who he was that she completely forgot that she herself was hiding something. A secret much greater and much more dangerous then his was.

"You okay?" she asked softly noticing how stiff Van was for some reason.

"I'm fine." He said back not hiding the anger inside of himself.

"Van, what's wrong?" Iris was now seriously concerned.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" it was the first time Van raised his voice on her and it frightened Iris. He acted really strange.

"I'm sorry I asked." She muttered and returned in her position by the window.

Van looked at her and sighed. He liked her, he liked Iris a lot and now he got caught in the middle. The stupid Christmas ball and the stupid, stupid royal adviser were about to ruin everything. There was nothing he hated more then being set up with some annoying, squeaking girl whose only purpose in life is to catch the most welfares guy possible.

Well, actually there was, he hated being the prey of that kind of girl.

"What did Millerna want today?" he decided to ask something from the safe area.

Iris chuckled "She threaten me to forgive you."

"Oh." Van blinked confused, he figured out their friends knew by now he and Iris were on good terms again. Apparently he was wrong.

Iris swallowed hard. It took quite a while to gather courage and ask what she wanted to know since it happened "Why did you do it?"

Van looked at her "Do what?"

"Kissed me that night?" Iris had a feeling her face was completely red.

"Um… I wanted to show you that… I'm grateful for everything you did for me." Van finally said after few minutes of silence.

"A 'thank you' kiss." Iris muttered.

"Yeah." Van nodded "Why? Did you expect it to mean something else?"

"No. Nothing else." Iris' voice was cold.

Van observed her silently. He could see she was also angry but as any other male he simply ignored it after figuring she probably has PMS. So he just took some clothes from his wardrobe and went into bathroom to shower and change. He never heard her sniffing or saw the tear that escaped her eye.

By the time Van went out of the bathroom Iris was ready to pretend nothing happened. But her heart just wouldn't let her. Van's words just hurt too much.

"A simple 'Thank you' wasn't enough?" she asked coldly.

"What?" Van didn't know what she was talking about.

"You just had to kiss me?" the question took him by surprise.

"What? You didn't seem to mind back then."

"That's because I thought you care. But just as you said, it was just to thank me. So why couldn't you just say it instead of kiss me?" Van was extremely confused. He just didn't understand where all this is coming from.

"Look Iris can we talk about this some other time?" he tried to fix everything as calmly as possible "I have a lot of things on my mind and I really need you to leave me alone."

"Well, when you say it that way…" Iris said coldly before standing up and heading to her wardrobe. She took out her coat and turned to Van "I'm off to get some last minute shopping and I just realized what would be a perfect present for you. For Christmas I will leave you alone!" she snapped and left the room without saying another word.

It was when the door slammed did Van realized his mistake. Iris was waiting for him to say he cared for her and all he said was that she was his best female friend.

* * *

The room was empty when Iris returned which was unusual considering it was almost ten o'clock. She intentionally stayed in the mall longer then she intended or was necessary just so she would calm down. She visited almost every store and bought a lovely glass figure for her mother, a wristwatch for her father and statue made out of black crystal for her brother who was obsessed with everything in a shape of a dragon. She smiled imaging her brother's face once he sees it. He would probably right away call his every friend and invite him over to admire the statue.

When Van still didn't returned to the room half an hour later Iris turned the TV off and changed to her nightgown she got as an early girl from Millerna before slipping under the warm covers.

But once she closed her eyes all the pain returned and she sniffed.

"Why can't you see that I fell for you?" Iris whispered before opening her eyes and looking towards the empty spot where Van supposed to be "And why can't you care for me? I know I'm not breathtaking beautiful, or of some high class. But you could at least care."

Iris felt a bit easier once the words were out even though no one but the dark room heard them. She turned away from the door and from Van's bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

She didn't know exactly when Van returned to their room but she knew he was there when he sat next to her and gently woke her up by kissing her bare shoulder. A movement that completely shocked her.

"Van…?" she whispered rolling on her back but didn't manage to say anything else because his lips silenced her with a bone-melting kiss.

Iris could feel her heart skip a beat when Van's hands found their way to her waist before he lie down next to her and pulled her closer. Her hands instinctively went around his shoulders in a desperate wish to be as close as possible to him. A wish Van seemed so sense because just moments later his hold around her tightened and his kisses moved down towards her neck.

A gasp escaped Iris' lips as Van's lips found her sensitive spot on the neck and she felt his lips form a smile before he kissed the same place again.

"Van…?" Iris tried her best to resist him and find the right words.

Hearing her calling his name Van pulled back and looked into her face that seemed to glow under the moonlight that was coming through the large windows "I treated you wrong today Iris. And I am extremely sorry for it. Because, you see I do care. I care for you a lot."

"How much is a lot?" Iris asked huskily.

"Do you want me to show you how much?" Van asked back, his voice matching hers.

"There is nothing I want more right now." Iris answered truthfully.

Van smiled and captured her lips yet again sensing her words contained nothing but the truth, no doubt and no feelings of fear of possible regret. Just the wish for him to love her with every thread of his body.

To love her completely like a lover would.

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

**The rest of the night figure out on your own...  
**


	21. The Letter

**Attention-****I would like to point out is you might have to wait a bit longer for my next post. My computer gave away during a storm and I'm still working on getting a laptop. So in meanwhile I've been using **_Arienhod's_** while she made a small writing break. **

**Well, she started to write again (took her long enough) and now I need to wait in line. It is her comp after all.**

* * *

There is nothing more depressive then to spend Christmas Eve all alone, away from the family and friends. Even more because the room showed no evidence Christmas was actually just few hours away: no tree, no lights, and no homemade cookies. Not even music to bring some of that known Christmas spirit in the room 442 of Escaflowne High.

Quite the opposite actually.

Iris Yuri was sitting on the tile floor in the bathroom, curled next to the tub and weeping. She never felt so alone in her entire life. She had no one on her side in what supposed to be a family holiday. But her family was in Chesario or Ezgardia or maybe Basram, Iris didn't remember anymore. And Van… Van was with his family.

* * *

_She observed him as he walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a very royal-like outfit. Iris thought it looked impressive but on Van's face was visible hi disagree. He was frowning on the black pants, and deep red jacket. It is meant to be buttoned all the way up his neck like a turtleneck and he hated it cause it prevented him from breathing normally._

"_I'm guessing you ought to attend some royal diner or something like that." Iris commented as Van began put his clothes on._

"_It's an annual ball we have for Christmas. Everyone ho means something in Fanelia will be attending and I as a prince have to be present too. No matter how much I would rather stay here..." Van answered before he moved closer and kissed Iris surprising her "…with you."_

"_Well, you will return to the dorms right?" she asked "Wake me up when you do and we can open our presents together." She pointed to several boxes they exchanged with their friends._

"_Actually, I won't come back until at least tomorrow afternoon." Van said hoping Iris wouldn't get upset because of it._

"_Oh, well I suppose it's normal your family wants to spend time with you." She said back calmly._

_Van gently caressed her cheek "But I would rather spend my time with you."_

"_I know exactly what you mean." Iris smiled before Van kissed her deeply._

_And then the guilt appeared._

_And she decided._

_Fifteen minutes later Van was dressed and ready to go. But before he was out the door Iris intercepted him and kissed him like her life depended on it. And when they parted Van had to lean his head on her shoulder to regain his breath._

"_What was that for?" he asked huskily._

"_So you don't forget me when you get surrounded by girls on that ball. I mean they will look breathtaking and you-"_

"_I will only look forward to the moment when I came back here and see you." Van said smiling widely to his roommate._

_Iris looked down. Van noticed her sudden awkwardness and touched her cheek making her look into his eyes. She could see the question in his sienna eyes; he wanted to know what was wrong._

"_When you come back… I will tell you something about me…" Iris muttered._

"_Oh, a female secret. I can't wait." Van joked._

"_I hope you will be just as enthusiastic tomorrow." She whispered back._

"_Iris, I truly care for you, and I always will no matter which dark secret you might be hiding." Van said like he meant it before giving Iris a quick kiss and finally leaving ten minutes after he supposed to._

* * *

One more hour remained till midnight when ringing of the phone cause Iris to snap out of the gloomy mood and finally leave the dark, cold bathroom and answer. The tears were long gone but she still sniffed. The time alone gave her an opportunity to consider everything and it hurt her that she loved and lied to Van at the same time. He deserved better then that. He deserved better then her.

"Hallo?" she answered her cell phone and right away recognized the voice on the other side.

"_Iris, it's good to hear your voice again."_ Agent Balgus said in an unusually high spirit she right away linked to Christmas _"Are you crying?"_ he asked after hearing her sniff.

"I'm gonna tell him." She dropped the bomb "I'm gonna tell Van who I really am. I can't lie to him anymore."

"_Hitomi…"_ it was the first time he said her name and it caused her to listen very carefully _"There might not be any time for that."_

"What… what do you mean?" Iris didn't understand.

There was a sigh before serious voice of the Ceali agent was heard saying what she waited for him to say in three months. And it made her feel great.

"_Isaak Dornkirk was arrested an hour ago. We have enough incriminating evidence to put him away for a very long time. And with you and out other witness the case is as good as closed. You have a place booked on the levi-ship leaving to Asturia tomorrow at half seven."_

And then the reality came crashing down.

"But… but… I have to tell Van…" she tried to explain to agent Balgus how important was to her that van knows the truth about her but the words just weren't coming.

"_They wake him up and tell him before you leave."_

"He won't return to the school until tomorrow afternoon. He is on the annual ball in the palace." Iris sniffed.

If she could see agent Balgus' face she would see him shocked for the very first time _"Palace? Did you say his name was Van? As in Van Fanel, the prince of Fanelia. You are boarding with the throne heir?"_

A soft "Yes." was barely heard.

The silence lasted for several moments before the Ceali agent asked _"Exactly how close are you to the boy?"_

Iris wasn't brave enough to admit they slept together so she just said "Quite close."

"_I am sorry you have to leave, but your presence is needed in Pallas."_ He sounded honest enough.

"I guess… I will give him my letter…"

* * *

Van returned to the dorm right after breakfast. His mother scowled him last night for not bringing Iris with him on the ball even though he was told not to bring anyone, cause the number of seats was limited, by his father council's member. Queen Varie snapped on that same man during breakfast, something she almost never did, and made sure he understands it is not his decision who gets to come on the balls and who is not welcome.

But the dead silence in the room surprised him. He expected to see her still sleeping but the bed was empty and made even though it was little after eight. On a weekend that was really weird.

So he did the next thing that came to his mind. Van knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a response. But all he got was silence.

He looked around the room for any clue where she might have left and was tempted to call Merle and ask the pink-haired girl if she was maybe with her for the holiday. But the envelope placed on her bed's pillow caught his attention before he reached for his cell phone.

Van could feel his stomach twisting in a knot; there was something seriously wrong.

He remembered Iris said she wanted to tell him something about herself. But a letter is not what he had expected.

Van Fanel sat on the side of the bed and opened the envelope. Iris' handwriting was very pretty but the words… the words… they cut him deeply because he knew she was gone. And he was ready to tell her he loved her.

* * *

She was sitting next to the window on the levi-ship and watched as the scenery was changing. Her green eyes glistered with unshed tears she had desperately tried to prevent from falling. Her heart was breaking cause she knew she had probably broken his. And he… Van deserved better then to be left like that… with a letter goodbye.

Hitomi sighed. It wasn't supposed to be like that…

* * *

"Where is she?" queen Varie asked seeing van returned to the palace alone "Did you had a fight?" she noticed the grave look on his face.

Van lifted his hand and handed his mother a piece of paper he was clinging to since he read it "She isn't who she said."

"What do you mean dear?" she was confused.

"Iris Yuri is a fake." He answered not knowing how to explain. She could read it in the letter anyway. But the mere thought of the false life was so damn confusing.

King Gaou stepped next to his wife and red the words from the paper over her shoulder. He was just as shocked as his son that the girl he met two months ago in their town house was under protection of Ceali agents. But what surprised him the most was he knew nothing of it.

"Did Balgus inform you of her presence?" Varie turned to her husband.

"No. He never said a word." He answered and then looked at his son who was still standing silently on the same spot "Van?"

"The letter was written a month ago but the things changed since then. We changed. I fell for her father." Was all Van managed to say before he took the letter again from his mother's hand and left the hall. He walked slowly to his chamber, closed the door behind himself and lied down on the soft bed.

And then he started to read, and read, and read till he knew every word Iris wrote… just that… she wasn't really Iris.

He didn't leave his chamber that day, not even to dine with his family. He wasn't really hungry anyway.

* * *

Queen Varie found her son sleeping soundly on the top of the covers that night before she herself went to the royal bedchamber. And like the times he was a child she tucked him in and gently kissed his forehead.

Carefully she took the letter from his hand and took it with herself uselessly believing reading it once more would change it's content. But it didn't. The words were the same.

**_My dearest Van._**

**_I don't know if I'll ever give this letter to you. There are thoughts that have been circling around inside my head for quite sometime now. They seem to always be in the back of my mind, you always seem to be in the back of my mind._**

**_  
I'm wondering how often you think of me; if I just pop into your thoughts the way you do with mine, if you fantasize about me, about us. Despite what I've said part of me is curious about what it would feel like to be in your arms; to taste your kiss, to feel your hands around me._**

**_  
What if something were to happen? What if after you and I realize that "we" can't exist; would you consider me just as a friend after a kiss, a touch? Would I after that ever hear soothing sound of your voice? Or would it be like chain lightning threading it's way between our bodies?_**

**_  
I like the way I feel when I'm with you. No one ever said me the things that you have said to me. You make me smile; make me feel alive, feel important. I always wanted to feel like that, but now I'm afraid to show you that you made me feel this way. Does that make sense?_**

**_  
I don't know you. Not really. But in the short time that I have known you I've come to care about you very much. I love the sound of your voice, so soothing. Your sense of humor keeps me on my toes too, even if you're just sarcastic about something. You care for me, although you know I'm hiding something from you. I like that you are open with me, I know I can tell you almost anything. Almost. _**

**_I wish I could tell you the truth. It doesn't feel right that I'm lying to you. You deserve to know who I really am. 'Cause I'm not the person you think I am. _**

**_They made me to come here, to pretend to be someone who I'm not. To lie. _**

**_But now it's time to say the truth._**

**_There is no Iris Yuri. She never existed. Do you know now who I am?_**

**_A teenager in the Witness Protection Program._**

**_You once asked me if I ever had any regrets. Well I do now. I regret that I can't give you what you deserve, 'cause somehow I feel that you wouldn't be happy with me. I feel that I'm not good enough for you, pretty enough for you. I'm to complicate. And even if I would try something I know it wouldn't end god for us, and I would end up breaking a promise I made myself. Never cause unnecessary pain to those who I care for._**

_**And that would be the risk I would be taking. I don't think I could bear to hurt you, and it would hurt me if I were to lose what I have with you now.  
It's a risk I'm not willing to take, and I'm sorry for it.**_

_**  
Your friend, Hitomi Kanzaki**_


	22. The trial

**I got a laptop yesterday (sending smoke signals paid up) so here is the new chapter. Unfortunately I don't have internet connection so Arienhod is being an angel once more. I copy the document on my cell phone, go to her house and then copy it on the hard drive and here you have it...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The main courtthouse in Asturia was an ancient house that was rearanged t that purpose ten years ago when princess Eries sat on the throne. Before her rule the whole Asturia had only one judge. That was of course a bad thing cause that judge was king Aston himself. He allowed those of higher status to pay for a conviction of those they wanted out of the way and pretend he didn't know about it. And at the same way they would pay themselves free.

And for that many welcomed new queen's decision because now the justice was the same for everyone.

The courtroom 7 was filled till the last place, everyone wanted to see Isaac Dornkirk being prosecuted for all the evils he had done in the past years. But the elder man that was being prosecuted didn't look like some leader of a criminal organization at all. His defender got him to dress like everyone's favorite grandfather or uncle.

As the judge walked in the courtroom everyone raised and the trial was ready to begin.

The prosecutor was first to begin. The judge looked at him and said "Call your first witness."

When her name was called a women walked inside and sat in the witness stand. She was around forty and looked tired. She avoided looking at the prosecuted like he could jinx her or something like that.

"Mrs. Gatty, what is your link to the organization the prosecuted is on the head of?" the prosecuted, a young man called Lavariel Miguel, asked. It was his first big case and the perfect chance to earn himself a name. That is, unless he blows it

"Ten months ago my son began to work for him. The prosecuted." She answered.

"How exactly did your son become a part of the organization?" the questions were practiced so the witness knew she would have to talk about such a painful thing in front of people she knew nothing about.

"My son was always a good boy. He played basketball for Elysium High and had good grades too. He planed to get enrolled in Asturian International University next fall after a brake. But then he met this boy that worked for Isaac Dornkirk. His name was Chesta, I think." Mrs. Gatty wiped the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"I understand t is hard for you to talk about it, but please." The prosecutor said trying to calm her down.

"That boy told my baby he doesn't need a degree to be someone. He told him-"

"Objection!" the defender, Gein Adelphons, stood up "The witness can't possibly know every word her son and the other boy may or may not said during their acquaintances."

"Objection accepted." The judge said calmly before turning to the women in the witness stand "Please answer only about what you personally saw or heard."

Mrs. Gatty nodded "It was around seven months ago when I returned from the store and heard loud voices from my son's room. I thought the boys were playing videogames like many times before. But I was wrong. When I passed by I heard the argument was for real. That other boy, Chesta, was telling my son he owns Isaac Dornkirk and that he would send his men to collect the debt unless he agrees to work for him."

"And did he do it?"

"Yes, he joined that organization. There was nothing else he could do." She answered sniffing knowing which question was to be next.

"And where is your son now Mrs.Gatty?" the prosecutor asked.

"He is dead." She began to weep "His body was found in some alley near the school. He was identified by his teeth and I never got to see him. The agents told me I couldn't recognize him anyway. His face was too beat up."

"Thank you Mrs. Gatty." The prosecutor said and turned towards the judge "I have no more questions for this witness."

The judge turned to the defender "Does the defense has any questions?"

"We do your honor." Mr. Adelphons stood up and walked to the witness stand "Mrs. Gatty do you know what your son was doing in my client's organization?"

"No."

"Do you know why he joined?"

"He was threatened to join." She was starting to get angry with the man in front of her.

"Aha. And do you know what this alleged threat was about? From your testimony we know you heard anther boy telling your son he owns my client. Do you know what and why?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you know who killed your son?"

"No. The ones who beat him were never found." She answered sadly.

"So you can't say for certainty that who ever killed your son had any connections with my client or his organization? You can't say for certainty that my client was in any way responsible for your son's death?"

"My son joined and that is what got him dead!" Mrs. Gatty got very angry.

"Because he wouldn't end up dead if he didn't join? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can… a mother knows…"

The defender huffed "'A mother knows'. That is your answer?"

"Objection!" the prosecutor stood up "The witness already answered."

"Accepted." The judge said calmly and then turned his attention to the defender "Do you have any more questions for this witness?"

"No your honor." Mr. Adelphons answered.

"Very well, the witness may step down." The judge said and looked at his assistant who nodded "The court is taking a rises, the trial will continue at thirteen-hundred hours."

* * *

The trial lasted almost a month when the last witness of the prosecution was called to testify. It was their best chance to get Isaac Dornkirk convicted so for her safety they kept her hidden. And now the time has arrived for her to finally say to the public what exactly did she saw that got her in the mess.

"Please state your name to the court." The prosecutor said.

"Hitomi Kanzaki." The green-eyed girl answered. The jury was watching her with obvious interest. They wanted to know what the eighteen-year-old girl sitting in the witness stand got to do with a criminal organization.

"Please tell us what you saw four months ago."

Hitomi took a deep breath, it was getting harder and harder to talk about it "I was on my way home, I've been at my friend's house almost whole day, when I noticed a goy from my school walking several feet in front of me. He wasn't in my class but I knew him cause he was playing basketball. And suddenly some men appeared from the alley he was passing buy, grabbed his arms and pulled him with them. One of them saw me standing there so when they dragged him in the alley he came back on the main road and approached me."

"Why haven't you ran away?" the prosecutor asked.

"Trust me, I wanted to. But I just froze on the spot." Hitomi answered.

"What happened then?"

"He was really calm as he walked towards me. I don't know what I was expecting for him to do…but he was rather calm as he told me to forget what ever I saw or heard."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"The guy that was dragged in the alley, Guimel Gatty, he was… he was calling for help and jelling he didn't do anything he wasn't told to do. And the man in front of me was just standing there, blocking my way until the jelling stopped."

"And after the jelling stopped? What happened then?"

The man told me that if I tell a soul he would personally come after me cause Dornkirk doesn't appreciate being rat on."

"Those were his exact words?" the prosecutor asked to make things clear for the jury and everyone else "He specially said Dornkirk?"

"Yes, he did." Hitomi answered calmly ignoring the glare the old man was sending her from his place.

"And what happened next?"

"He walked away and I began to run home… but on my was there… I know his, Guimel's mother, cause she was watching his every game and I was sure she would want to know what happened to him. I couldn't just let her… those men killed another human being and I couldn't just let that slide so I went to the first guard I saw and told him what happened."

"And he believed you?"

"I suppose, because he right away notified his college and he drove me to the station where I was questioned and then a Ceali agent walked in."

"And he questioned you as well?"

"Yes, and then he took me home and on the next morning I was not allowed to go anywhere or even use a phone and our house was under surveillance. He said it was for my protection, that they couldn't allow anything to happen to me." Hitomi finished her testimony. But now the time came for the defender to cross-examine her.

"Miss Kanzaki, where were you in the pass three months?" he asked.

"I was placed in protection program." She answered as the prosecutor tutored her to. As shortly as possible.

"Where exactly?"

"In Fanelia."

"Where you contacted by my client or any of his associates?" the defender had a perfect strategy to ruin her testimony.

"No."

"Alright, were you threatened?"

"No." Hitomi answered and then remembered Nina, but a jealous girlfriend didn't exactly count.

"Was your family threatened?"

"They were also in program, so no, they weren't."

"Then how can you be sure that the man you allegedly say that threatened you was in any way linked to my client or that he was telling the true about coming after you?"

"The Ceali agents showed me some pictures." Hitomi answered.

"Pictures of what?" the defender got extremely irritated at that point with her short answers.

"Of the man that threatened me together with your client."

"The pictures could have easily been tampered with." The defender said calmly "Did that ever crossed your mind?"

"Ceali agents are working for public. It did not cross my mint that they could do such a thing."

"I work for the public too." The defender said happy she stepped right into his trap "So if I showed you a picture of you walking peacefully in a mall with, let's say… the prince of Fanelia, would you doubt it or believe me on a word it was real?"

"I wouldn't doubt it's content." Hitomi answered just as calmly.

The defender noticed his original planed didn't worked so he tried a different approach "Are you having eye problems?"

"No." Hitomi answered confused by the random question.

"Then why would you accept the picture is real just like that?"

"Cause I know the prince of Fanelia." She answered like it was no big deal.

"And you have been him in the mall?" the defender mocked her.

"Yes." By the time she said that the jury was really interested.

"You know Van Fanel?"

"Objection! The prosecutor is repeating his question. A question that has absolutely nothing to do with a case." The prosecutor was just as annoyed with the defenders questions, as were most of the people that were in the courtroom.

"Accepted. Please ask only questions relevant to this trial."

"Your honor, I am trying to prove that this witness is only wanting attention. She didn't see or heard anything. I mea she is lying right now." The defender explained himself.

The judge turned to Hitomi "You claim you know the prince of Fanelia so why don't you explain how and when you met him." He suggested or rather ordered.

"I met him when I was send to Fanelia four months ago while in the Witness Protection Program. We were both students of Escaflowne High and he was also my roommate."

The judge actually blinked surprised with her answer "I suppose this proves you aren't doing all this for attention only." He then turned to the defender "Do you have any more questions for this witness?"

"No your honor." The defender was just as shocked with her last answer.

"Very well, you may step down Miss. Kanzaki." The judge said and then looked at the prosecutor "Do you have any more witnesses?"

"No your honor." Mr. Miguel answered.

"Then the court is taking a rises. The trial will continue tomorrow at o-eight hundred hours. Dismissed."

* * *

Hitomi walked out of the courtroom and headed outside where her mother was waiting for her. But then she noticed agent Balgus talking with some man in the hallway. As a good girl she decided to greet him and ask if he was pleased with her testimony. Bus as she approached she could hear the words the foreign man was saying and they shocked her.

"I can't explain how grateful I am for the second chance. My father was right for not doing anything to help me, I needed to fix my own mess by myself."  
"And what will you do now?" the Ceali agent asked.

"Go back to Fanelia to finally see my family. I really missed my little brother." He answered and then noticed Hitomi standing completely frozen behind Balgus.

The older man noticed his look and turned around. And then he was her.

"You were good today Hitomi." He said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Hitomi?" Folken was shocked when he heard her name "You are Hitomi?"

the green-eyed girl just nodded and Balgus interfered "I suppose you know that she and your brother were roommates."

"Yeah, he told me a lot about Iris Yuri." Hitomi blushed on his words "But he's words didn't really describe how beautiful she is." After those words Hitomi blushed even more.

"Is Van alright?" she asked unsure.

"Physically he is in a perfect shape." Folken said mysteriously.

"What do you mean by that? That he is Psychically ill?" Balgus looked at him in disbelieve.

"Not ill. Just heartbroken." Folken smiled sadly "This little one swept my brother of his feet before disappearing and leaving nothing but a heart-tearing letter behind."

"There was no time for me to tell him the truth in person." Hitomi whispered unable to speak any louder. And then she noticed her mother waiting for her so she excused herself and walked away. It was time to go home.

But as she walked her hand absently brushed her abdomen, nothing was showing yet after all it's been only little over a month. She herself just found out few days ago. And then her heart told her mind a painful truth "There are many truths I will never tell you Van."


	23. Final game

**To thank my readers for the 13 wonderful reviews-the new chapter! The song which chorus you will find in this chapter is originally on Croatian and it's called "Gdje je srce tu je dom", or translated "Where is the heart, there is home".**

* * *

Many students of the Elysium High were crossing the days on their calendars till the final week of the classes. But not because they were eager for the school to end. They we waiting for the most important game of the season. They were looking forward the finals between Asturia and Fanelia. And even though both kingdoms had several schools only one could represent each land. Usually the school would be picked every year, but in the case of those two kingdoms the school remained the same for a whole decade.

For ten years Elysium High won every finals, and for ten years Escaflowne High tried to break their winning stream. Year after year it would be the same and some kingdoms even wanted to quit the competition seeing it was useless even to bother cause the finalist were already known even before the season would start.

It was quite early when a levi-ship carrying the team and the whole twelve grade landed on the planes just outside of Pallas. It was a custom for the students of the same grade as the players to follow their classmates and cheer for them. No one wanted to play in front of the audience made out only out of those from the opposite school. It sucked.

Principal Wolf was the first to exit. He was welcomed right away by the principal of Elysium High, an elder woman named Encia Costello. They already know each other considering both of them were on head of their schools for several years now "It is good to see you again." Principal Wolf acted like a gentleman and kissed the hand of his host.

"Yes, I'm glad we meet again. If only the occasion was different." Principal Costello answered smiling honestly.

"I agree." Was all he managed to say before the basketball team started to come out of the airship. Principal Wolf turned to them and watched as the students were gathering in front of him. All together there were fifty of them, twenty-five girls and just as many boys. They were escorted by ten teachers, the principal included.

"The transportation is already here." Principal Costello pointed to the bus waiting to drive them to a hotel that was prepared for them to reside in.

"Thank you." Principal Wolf said and pointed for the students to board in.

* * *

"Are you gonna visit your sister?" Millerna turned towards her pink-haired friend when she heard the question. But instead of answering she just shrugged.

"Oh come on Milli, I'm sure she would be happy to see you." Celena agreed with Merle on the subject.

"But I wanted to visit the mall. Maybe go to the beach." Millerna said back. There was something else she had in mind but she didn't want to mention that to the two girls.

"We can do it tomorrow after the game. Together." Merle wasn't giving up.

"And what do you two plan to do while I was away in the palace?" the blonde girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um… I don't know about Merle but I noticed a place not far from here from the bus and I planed to go and check it out." Celena said smiling innocently.

Merle looked at her friend "Something good?"

Celena shrugged "No idea. But there was a banner in the window saying today was karaoke night."

"That is something worth visiting." Merle agreed "I'm with you."

"How about you wait for me till I come back?" Millerna asked "I want to go too."

"Sure!" two girls answered in union.

"But what are we gonna do the whole afternoon then?" Celena asked.

"Trying to decide what to wear." Dilandau answered helpfully. He was standing leaned on the doorframe of Millerna's hotel room and grinning from ear to ear.

"Good idea." Merle pointed out "Milly, can I borrow that low cut jeans if you brought them."

Dilandau groaned and walked away. He really didn't want to listen about that kind of stuff. So instead he want to find some guys to talk about guys stuff. First guy he came across was Gaddes who right after finding out the girls are planning to go to watch and maybe sing karaoke ran towards the same room Dilandau escaped from minutes ago. The pail-haired guy groaned. Something was really wrong with his teammate.

So he kept walking to his older brother's room. He walked in without knocking and saw Allen talking about a good strategy for the game tomorrow while Van was listening. Or so it seemed. Dilandau noticed right away the Fanelian prince wasn't paying attention at all; his mind was focused on something else.

Van was happy they finally arrived in Pallas and that they would be staying there for several days. It would give him a perfect opportunity to look for her. The girl with green eyes he desperately wanted to see again. He needed to see her again.

* * *

Crusade could hold up to two hundred loud teenagers without giving the owner a nervous breakdown. In face he liked having a place crowded. Not because of the income though, but because of the happiness the visitors were radiating while in the club.

A little group of four walked inside and spotted an empty table opposite of the bar. They just got comfortable and ordered non-alcoholic drinks, cause there weren't any other, when the glass door opened and a brown haired boy marched inside.

"Where are you bitches, Dryden Fassa is here?!" he yelled and many started to laugh.

His friend who walked after his just shook his head and right away headed towards the red haired girl that was standing next to a bar and ordering drinks "Add two more Kio." He said to the owner "It's on Dryden."

"When was that decided?" the brunette asked walking closer and in the process noticing a blonde girl he never met here before. And an idea formed in his head. He approached his redhead friend and hugged and kissed her on the cheek, and then he approached another girl and did the same thing and then another and another. And then he approached the foreign blonde.

"Forget it Casanova." Millerna said seriously.

"Oh, come on. I kissed several girls to get to you and now you won't even look at me?" he pouted.

"Maybe that's because you kissed all those girls." She answered still avoiding, quite successfully too, not looking at him.

"Just say the word and I'll be only yours Milli." He said sweetly.

His words got Millerna to finally look at his face, her own was clearly showing how shocked he was "How… how…"

"How I know your name is Millerna?" Dryden asked "I know many things. I'm wise."

"You're an idiot Dryden." The redhead girl approached her friend "Leave the girl alone. You promised you wouldn't bother any of them."

"Promised to who?" Celena asked. She was amused with the funny guy hitting on her friend but was curious too how he knew her name.

"A little mommy." Dryden answered.

"What?" Merle looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Well, she isn't really a mommy yet, but she still made me promise." He shrugged and walked off to another part of the club but not without blowing Millerna a kiss making her blush.

Things were calm for a half an hour till a group of basketball players of Elysium High walked in. They were obviously looking for someone from Fanelia to start a fight. And right away they noticed the little group. One of them grinned and walked to the round table.

"Hey, you know what is the difference between players of Asturian and Fanelian team?" he asked leaning towards Millerna who cursed her luck in attracting morons.

"Fanelian players have more brain cells." Dryden answered for her. He was at the bar once more ordering the next round.

"Stay out of this Fassa. Me and the lady don't need you to hold the candle for us."

"There is no 'you and the lady'." Dryden pointed out "In fact you should keep away from her just in case." Millerna was observing the argument quietly and didn't notice the audience they were getting.

"Is that a threat?" the guy asked.

"Nah, it's a friendly advice." The brunette answered.

"And what if I don't follow your advice?" the guy mocked him.

Dryden shrugged "Your funeral man. Touch the sister of the queen if you dare."

"Which queen?" another guy asked.

"Our queen." Dryden answered shortly and the player of 'Knights' took a step back from Millerna.

"This isn't how people were supposed to find out." Millerna mumbled and then turned to Dryden "How did you know?"

He smiled and shocked them with "Iris says 'Hi!'." before taking the drinks and walking back to the table were his friends were waiting.

Millerna's eyes lingered on his back as he walked and she was about to turn back to her friends when she noticed her. The little mommy.

"Are you listening?" Merle asked the blonde girl but got no answer. So she turned to see what Millerna was looking at and was just as shocked. There, right next to the weirdo Dryden sat she. The girl they all knew as Iris Yuri, but she was different. It took Merle a moment to link Dryden's words with the girl she called a friend. And once she realized it she stood up and headed towards her before anyone managed to say a word.

Celena and Gaddes looked after her and both saw where she was heading and were just as shocked. Celena even wanted to follow but Millerna stopped her "Merle will tell us. Be patient."

* * *

Hitomi wasn't much surprised when the pink-haired girl sat on the empty chair next to hers where her friend Yukari was sitting just moments ago but was now singing on the improvised stage. She smiled to Merle and waited patiently for the questions to come.

"Can we talk privately?" was the first thing she asked.

"Sure. Come on." Hitomi stood up and walked towards the large metal door. She waived to the owner and he nodded to her giving her a permission to go on in the backyard that was still in progress of being furnished. She opened the door and the two of them walked outside.

Merle looked around and saw an outside bar but the rest of the yard was empty. But then she focused on the girl next to her "Is it his?" she asked pointing to Hitomi's swollen stomach.

"Yes, it's Van's." she answered "And no, he doesn't know and he will never find out unless someone else tells him."

"Iris…" Merle sighed. She understood the problem her friend was facing. The child she was carrying was fathered by the throne heir. And that complicated things a lot for her. Not because they weren't married but because it looked like she got pregnant to get him to marry her.

"I can't do that to Van. He is only eighteen." Hitomi said sadly.

Merle looked at her in shock "So are you. And yet you are willing to face the troubles of parenthood alone." Her argument was good but Hitomi just didn't have the courage.

"It was my choice Merle. I decided to keep it and I will raise it. Alone if I have to."

"At least tell him. Tell him so that he knows you cared for him enough not to get rid of his baby." Merle's words were sad and Hitomi sniffed.

"I'm afraid Merle." She finally admitted what bothered her "What if he takes it away from me once it is born?"

"Are you crazy? Van would never do such a thing!" Merle sighed "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" Hitomi didn't understand.

"Tomorrow's game. If Asturia wins no one will tell Van a word, but if we win-"

"I have to tell him myself." Hitomi finished the sentence "Alright."

"You'll do it?" Merle asked just to make sure she heard right.

"I'll do it. If Escaflowne High wins." Hitomi smiled.

"Ok. I'll explain those three who wait for me and make sure they keep quiet." Merle suddenly hugged the pregnant girl in front of her "It's so good to see you again Iris."

"Um… it's Hitomi."

Merle laughed and two girls walked inside and then parted. Merle walked to her three friends who were eager to know what happened and Hitomi joined her friends just in time to hear Dryden telling a lame joke.

Right away Merle was buried under questions and she was giving them a short explanation when a familiar voice reached their ears. All four of them turned towards the improvised stage and watched a girl in a lovely pale green summer dress as she sang a love song none of them heard before. And once she came to the chorus they were all smiling wistfully.

"Left is heart, my love, my pain.

Right is rock, solid hand, my life.

This is my land, my everyone,

But in the heart, mother, he is the only one."

* * *

The gym of the Elysium High was an enormous building with bleachers all around the playground like in an actual stadium. And that was a good thing cause it was filled till the last place. Never before was the interest so big that the watchers came from different kingdoms to witness the final game between constantly winning Asturia and the best team that came from Fanelia so far.

Hitomi was sitting high on the bleachers and watched as she players were warming up when suddenly someone sat on the free spot on her left startling her. She turned to her friend really annoyed by his behavior "Stop sneaking like that Dryden. You scare me and that's not good for the baby."

She knew that mentioning of the child she was carrying usually made Dryden to apologize for anything he did or didn't do as long as the baby was fine. But not this time "We both know I wasn't sneaking Tomi. The only reason you didn't noticed me approaching is you were too busy staring in that Fanelian guy." He pointed on one of the players and the field and frowned "What's so special about him anyway?"

Hitomi leaned closer and whispered for only him to hear "He is the father."

"Whose father?" Dryden asked loudly to annoy Hitomi more.

"Of the baby." She hated that she had to draw it for him when he usually figured out the harder things much faster.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face revealing he was in shock.

"Let's see… I was there, he was there, so yeah… I'm positive it's his." Hitomi answered annoyed.

"Haven't you two ever heard about a thing called condom?" Dryden smirked when his friend gasped surprised by the bold question.

She had an urge to whack him on the head with something heavy, but as nothing that matched the description was in her reach she answered "We did. He did. But the damn thing leaked or something."

"Ah." Dryden mused "Your luck sucks."

"Tell me about it." Hitomi answered.

The game itself was a horrifying to watch for Hitomi. Van scored quite many points for the team but unfortunately for her every time he did the baby would kick like it was celebrating. Hitomi only wished it wasn't kicking her bladder so such. She understood now why her mother said the inborn children sometime act rather cruel.

After she winced for what seemed to be the hundredth time Dryden leaned closer and whispered "Cramps in your legs?"

"Baby in my stomach." Hitomi answered "If she doesn't stop soon my bladder will explode."

"She?" the brunette was excited "Are you sure?"

Hitomi took out a small black and white ultrasound picture from the back pocket of the low-cut yeans she was wearing, although her mother told her not to, and handed the picture to the guy on her left. Dryden had a problem seeing on the horrible light but the contours of the child were quite visible.

"Did you say it's a girl? It looks like a boy to me." He refered out to a little thing that was pointing out.

"That's the hand." Hitomi answered seriously.

"Oh." He mumbled and focused back on the picture "So it's definitely a girl?"

"99 certainty." Hitomi smiled, she was very happy she would have a daughter "Hey Dryden, have you-" Hitomi cut herself noticing he was completely ignoring her and instead observing the blonde girl sitting on the bleachers opposite of them. She grinned seeing he apparently had a crush on Millerna. She waived a hand in front of his eyes and got absolutely no response.

"You want her number?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Dryden surprisingly answered "Do you know is she has a-"

"Shhh…" Hitomi silenced him. It was only several seconds till the end of the game, the score was 78:78 and Van just got the ball when he got unceremoniously knocked down.

And there he was, standing alone if front of the audience, waiting for a signal for his free shoot. He looked on the ball in his hands and remembered the first game that season against the gigantic players from Zeibach. They have won that game and after that told Iris she brought them luck. He smiled softly. She was in the gym today too, watching the game. And today too she would bring him luck.

But luck does not come easily. The first threw went too much to the right and the score remained the same. Van was angry with himself. He had to get the second one in. For his school, for his teammates and for himself. Unknown to him, high on the bleachers, a girl was keeping her fingers crossed. And then it went, in a perfect arch, the orange ball flied strait until it went through the net barely touching it.

After the loud scream that followed the few more seconds that remained till the end of the game weren't important to Van. They were in a lead and only had to prevent the team of Elysium High to ruin their celebration that is definitely to follow. The 'Knights' had time for only one passing before the whistle marked the end.

The Escaflowne High students ran down from the bleachers to the playground in a stampede and were hugging their friends and congratulating them.

Around half an hour later they were finally alone in the locker room. Someone made a suggestion they should go out and get drunk and everyone agreed. Some of the guys were arguing who should tell the principal about their plan. Chid noticed a lone person silently changing and elbowed Gaddes. Even though the deal was no one was to find out Gaddes still told him he saw Iris in the club the evening before. He left out the detail about her being pregnant though. Merle would probably rip off his head if he leaked that information to someone before Van finds out.

"You won't be coming with us, right?" he whispered to Van so that the others don't hear it. He wanted to make sure they don't bother him.

"Nah. Somehow celebrating isn't something I'm interested in at the moment." Van answered.

"Ah. But there is certainly something you are interested at the moment." Gaddes pointed out.

"What are you implying?" Van asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" his friend looked shocked by the words "Nothing. I'm just letting you know you should talk to Merle first."

"Merle?" the Fanelian prince looked confused.

"Yeah. The pink-haired girl. Merle." Gaddes joked "Maybe she has something to imply."

Van changed as fast as he could and was about to leave when Allen called him "Van! Where are you going?"

"I need to find Merle." The black-haired boy answered and left without any other explanation. His blonde friend didn't need to hear anything else. He knew quite well where the prince was actually going and that made him angry. He still had a thing for the Asturian girl and didn't believe a word when Van said she was in the protection program. It seemed like a not so trustworthy lie.

So he told his teammates he would join the celebration later and left.

"Merle!" Van called his friend and she stopped right away, as did Millerna and Celena.

"You need something?" she asked casually.

The prince frowned "Tell me." His voice sounded like he was threatening her.

"We saw Iris, or rather Hitomi, yesterday evening. She agreed to see you." Celena answered.

"You make it sound like she is afraid of me?" he pointed out.

Millerna sighed "She is, Van."

He didn't understand "Why?" but the only answer he got was shrugging from the three girls. They knew why though, but he needed to find out on his own. Van lowered his head and whispered "Folken said he met her after the trial. He said she is a wonderful and pretty young lady."

"Have that in mind when you see her." Merle said calmly. Van blinked not understanding what she meant but when she pointed out where to go cause she was waiting for him analyzing the words wasn't his priority. He thanked the three girls and began to run in the pointed direction.

It took him what looked like an eternity to reach, what Merle told him was Hitomi's favorite spot, and once he arrived his heart skipped a beat. There she was, the girl that turned his life upside down, standing opposite of Allen on the small bridge. It took Van a moment to realize Hitomi didn't gain wait-she was with a child. And then he remembered the words girls told him.

He watched unnoticed as Allen grabbed Hitomi's wrist and bellowed "Well? Whose bastard is it bitch?"

"It's my bastard!" Van said loud enough for two of them to hear him. Allen pulled back and Hitomi placed a hand on her swollen belly. That word hurt her deeply. Her daughter wasn't a bastard. She was a special, loved child that she would raise, alone if necessary.

"Van." She whispered making Allen frown in disgust.

"Are you willing to bring shame to Fanelia with this kid that maybe isn't even yours?" he asked Van and Hitomi froze. She was afraid he would listen to his friend.

"Leave us alone Allen. I need to talk to Hitomi in private." He said seriously. Allen walked pass Hitomi and stopped next to Van. Sienna eyes observed him as the blonde boy tried, only with eyes, let him know not to fall on Hitomi's trick before he walked away.

"You can just walked away too and no one will ever find out the baby is yours." Hitomi said sadly.

Van observed her and noticed she was shivering slightly, her back towards him like she was afraid to see anger or hate in his eyes. So he smiled and walked closer. Hitomi gasped when his arms found their way around her wide waist and he pulled her closer to his body.

Hitomi never felt happier then in the moment he leaned and whispered in her ear the words she would remember for as long as she lived "But I want for the people to know. I want for the whole Gaea to know you will be the mother of my children."

"Children?" Hitomi asked turning her head just enough for green eyes finally meet sienna ones after months of being separated.

"Of course. You have to marry me now, so why stop on just one child?" Van pointed out.

"Who said I 'have to' marry you?" Hitomi joked. She gasped when Van made her turn and kissed her passionately. Once they parted and their breathing became normal again Van grinned to the girl in his arms.

"If you marry me I will kiss you like this every day."

Hitomi pouted "And how am I supposed to say 'no' to that?"

Van didn't answered. Instead he kissed her once more.


	24. Pledge

**Enjoy while it lasts cause it will be over soon... one more chapter to go!**

* * *

Varie Fanel was enjoying the beautiful sunny day in her garden. None of the boys was home so she didn't have to cook which gave her a lot of free time just for herself. The flowers's scent was relaxing, the singing of the birds was the most beautiful concert she ever heard and the lemonade never tasted better.

Folken called her earlier to inform her the two of them would stay at the palace for dinner so she didn't have to cook a all that day. A day as it is probably won't repeat itself so soon so she needed to enjoy while she could.

The royal council wasn't so pleased when the king announced, before the birth of his younger child, that his family would be moving to a house on the edge of the city. They believed it was absurd and a waist of time for the king to travel day after day to the palace. But he already made his decision and Varie appreciated it every day since then. She loved her garden and the freedom the life outside of the walls of the palace was giving her.

No woman appreciates everyone giving her advices on how to raise her own child. And Varie heard quite a few of those. And ignored just as many. So when she find out she was carrying her second child she began to panic and Gaou was so kind to put an entire city between her and the palace.

Varie smiled. In several years Folken would have a child of his own and she was sure both he and who ever he chooses would appreciate this house as much as she does.

And then the phone ringed and the name on the screen surprised her. She didn't know why Van would call? To inform her how the game passed?

"Yes? Van?" she answered.

_"Hi, mom."_ His voice wasn't excited or anything, and that right away made her realize something was wrong.

"What happened honey?" she asked as calmer as she could "Did you lose against Elysium High?"

_"Actually we won. I scored the winning point."_ A voice saying sentences like those should be happy, but Van sounded quite the opposite.

"Spit it out!" his mother couldn't wait anymore "What happened?"

_"Hitomi is pregnant."_

"Hitomi?" Varie knew the name from somewhere but wasn't sure from where precisely "The girl that was your roommate Iris?" she basically guessed.

_"That's the one."_ Van answered.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know you liked her." She tried to comfort her son believing he was sad because of that.

But Van said after a few moments of silence _"I'm not sad because she is carrying. I'm sad because I'm… afraid of yours and dad's reaction."_ He admitted _"I don't what for you to think it was intentional or anything, cause it wasn't."_

"Now you confused me Van?" Varie tried to figure out what her son was talking about, but it wasn't working "Could you please tell me strait out what-"

_"Mom, the child she's carrying is mine." _He interrupted her and heard his other gasp on the other side of the line _"She's six months now. So in three I will be someone's dad." _Van actually smiled at the thought of himself as a father _"Mom, I'll getting a daughter."_

* * *

Mamoru Kanzaki was on the top of the stairs and just headed down in the kitchen when the front door opened and his sister walked inside followed by a black-haired guy. He never saw the guy before and was extremely curious to find out who he was. The smile on his sister's face was giving him a clue his brain wasn't accepting though.

"Mamoru, are mom and dad back yet?" Hitomi asked looking up towards him.

Her younger brother and pointed in the direction of the living room. As Hitomi and the foreign boy headed in that direction he right away forgot his original plan to go in the kitchen and get some snacks. What ever his sister has planed was definitely much more interesting. So he followed.

"Mom?" Hitomi stepped in the living room with Van directly behind her "Dad?" as they turned towards her she glanced at the boy behind her and said "This is Van. He used to be my roommate in Fanelia."

"Oh, it's nice you got to meet again. The two of you must have become good friends while living in the same room, right?" Mrs. Kanzaki was smiling widely.

But her husband was looking more seriously at their visitor "And exactly how friendly have you two become?" he asked.

"Dad…" Hitomi had a problem saying what she wanted so she did the first thing that came to her mind. The Kanzaki family was in shock when she placed a hand on her swollen belly and smiled. They knew what it meant; the words weren't necessary.

Amaro Kanzaki wasn't pleased, he stood up and asked seriously "And what now? You will just go back to Fanelia and forget about the whole thing?"

Van was surprised by the question even though he expected it. In fact he discussed it with his mother when he called her to let her know the news "Actually I want for Hitomi to come with me to Fanelia. I-"

"Absolutely not!!" Mr. Kanzaki bellowed "I do not allow my daughter to just do with some buy miles away from home! How do I know she has a future there? What can you offer her?"

"Dad…" Hitomi tried to defend Van but when he took her hand she knew she didn't needed to.

"Sir, I assure you there is a future for your daughter and me; future together." He tried to win the older man over, but Hitomi's father wasn't giving up.

"Are you saying you can support both my daughter and a child on your own? And how exactly do you plan to do that when you are eighteen yourself?" the questions were good and were also demanding some good answers.

Van took a deep breath and decided to say what Hitomi didn't mentioned when she introduced him "I can support them easily because I… I'm the prince of Fanelia."

"Prince? As in your dad is a king and your mother a queen?" Mamoru asked shocked.

Hitomi laughed and Van nodded hoping it was enough to calm down Mr. Kanzaki. But it wasn't enough "One would expect at least a prince would know how to control his urges."

"Dad, you shouldn't talk like that because you don't know what happened." Hitomi protested.

"Oh, I know what happened." Her father was furious "You should have got rid of it when you found out about the pregnancy."

"That's my daughter you are referring to!" now Hitomi got angry too.

"Sweetie, why don't you and Van go up to your room while I speak with your father." Mrs. Kanzaki was much calmer from her husband and daughter. Hitomi nodded and lead Van out of the living room and towards her own bedroom. Mamoru followed before he was thrown out.

"Tomi, can I come in?" he asked somewhat frightened.

She smiled "Sure."

Ten minutes later Mrs. Kanzaki knocked on the door before stepping inside. She didn't looked happy and neither was the news she was carrying "The child you are carrying… your father decided that if you keep this child when it's born you are no longer welcome in this house."

"What? Mom?" Hitomi was in shock.

Van couldn't believe what he was hearing either. A father was willing to throw his own child out on the street because she wouldn't follow his every order. He knew there was only one thing he could do now "Hitomi-"

"When are you going back to Fanelia?" Hitomi asked Van before he managed to finish what he wanted to say.

"Tomorrow afternoon. You want to come along?"

When Hitomi nodded her mother was shocked "You can just leave!"

"Why should I stay mom? So dad can keep making decisions about my life? It's my child and I will keep it, even if it means give away other things." Hitomi's voice was serious and it was obvious she wasn't willing to discus the matter any further.

"So that's it?" Mrs. Kanzaki said "Fine. Go."

Mamoru stood forgotten by the window and watched as van hugged his sister tightly. In the several minutes he spend with them in the room he saw the obvious, he saw how much the black-haired boy cared for his sister. His affections were clear in the way his hand touched hers and the smile that followed, by his constantly concern for her and the baby.

"Tomi? Will I ever see you after you leave?" he finally interrupted the silence and reminded the pair he was still present.

Hitomi smiled sadly "I wish we could all get along but that is just my stupid dream. The truth is this argument was just waiting to happen. Ever since I told mom and dad what I saw and done."

Mamoru hugged his sister before focusing on Van "Will you and Hitomi marry?"

"It's up to your sister." He was honest.

"If you do can I come on the wedding?" the question surprised both Van and Hitomi.

"Mamoru you are always welcome." Van said smiling "Now I feel bad taking your sister away."

"It's okay. I know you'll keep her safe and happy." Van appreciated the words younger boy said, it was his way of giving them his blessing.

"She'll have everything she desires. I promise you that." Mamoru seemed pleased with the answer.

* * *

Next day the levi-ship had another passenger no one count on. Principal Wolf was visibly surprised when he recognized the former student of Escaflowne High walking hand in hand with the Fanelian prince. But he didn't manage to say anything to them before the group of students surrounded them. Everyone wanted to know what happened or to congratulate them.

Hitomi was glad her seat was close to the restroom. She was never fond of flying and the baby didn't seemed to appreciate it either. Luckily she had Merle next to her to keep her distracted. The pink-haired girls had some interesting news about Millerna and the certain brunette.

* * *

Varie Fanel was waiting patiently on the landing planes. She wanted to welcome Hitomi right away after she comes out of the airship. Since the day Van brought her for the weekend the queen became fond of the charming girl and was more then pleased with the way things turned out.

The royal council wasn't pleased with the child conceived before the marriage but none dared to say anything out loud. They were afraid of the king because they never saw him in the state he was when his wife informed him he would be a grandfather soon. He was truly happy and smiling all the time. A strange sight for the councilors.

Van waived to his mother as soon he walked outside of the levi-ship and pointed to Hitomi who was walking next to Merle and Millerna. The two of them were questioning the blonde about how exactly close she got to Dryden while in Pallas and if she planed to see him again. But their interrogation methods were lousy; they got nothing out of her.

Varie ignored the strange glances she was getting and rushed to Hitomi. Before the green-eyed girl managed to realize what was happening she was being hugged and answering questions about the baby. She could see how excited Varie was. Sadly much more then her own mother when she revealed to her family she was with a child.

"The guest room is waiting for you." She said smiling "And I made that dish with potatoes you cooked when you arrived for the weekend. You know…" the queen mused "As soon as I saw you I knew things would end like this."

"Knew or hoped?" Van asked appearing behind his mother "And how come I wasn't ever welcomed like that?"

"Hush Van." She waived to him "I'm talking to Hitomi now."

Sienna eyes showed obvious surprise. His own mother waived him off! Merle actually snickered at it before following the others to the terminal to get her luggage.

"Mom, she can't stand for that long." Van reminded his mother "You know, cause of the baby and all."

"Don't teach me about pregnancy Van Fanel!" Varie scowled him "I was pregnant twice. You know, with you and your brother." When Van pulled back his mother focused on Hitomi again "Let's go. You must be tired from the long trip. Is the baby giving you a hard time? I remember when I was pregnant with Van; he was such a trouble even before born. There was one time during a spring festival when I supposed to hold a speech but couldn't stand normally because Van was kicking so frequently…"

* * *

It was the strangest thing for Hitomi to wake up with someone's hands wrapped around her now wide waist. She smiled softly as she somehow managed to wiggle around and face Van. He was sleeping peacefully, looking like nothing was wrong in his life. A fact that couldn't be further from the truth considering he was currently sleeping next to a pregnant girl and they weren't married. Yet.

But no one whose opinion mattered cared about that. The Fanel's welcomes her openhanded and she already felt like she was a member of the family. It was during dinner last night that Van and she agreed they would marry in a month. There was no actual proposing, no kneeling and absolutely no cheesy and cheep love statements. Normally a girl would want exactly that but all Hitomi cared for was there was a future for Van and her. A future together.

Now she was lying in the soft bed next to him, enjoying the calmness of the morning and imagining how life would be for them. Van stirred and opened his eyes "A kiss for your thoughts."

"Make it two and I'll think about it." Hitomi joked.

"Deal." Van said grinning before he leaned over her and kissed her passionately. The moment was interrupted though when the door opened and Varie Fanel walked inside.

"Honestly kids." She said frowning "Can't you control yourself at least one bit?"

Van looked at his mother while Hitomi hid her face under the cover in embarrassment "Mom, you are six months to late with that control thing."

"Van!" Hitomi sat up and looked at him in shock.

He just looked at her "What? I was just being honest."

Hitomi groaned, Van was really blunt sometimes. Varie knew it too so she just chuckled and left the room. They were young and in love, she understood they wanted some private time and she was more then willing to give them that. What bad could happen anyway? Hitomi was already pregnant.

"Did you call your brother yet?" Van asked seriously when his mother left.

"I planed to do it today." Hitomi answered getting out of bed "Do you think he would be allowed to come? I mean my dad might forbid him."

"He won't. Not if he doesn't want a pissed teenager." Van joked but his answer made sense "Hitomi?"

"Huh?" she turned to him and noticed the strange look glow in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Van finally asked after several moments of silence.

Hitomi laughed and lied back on the bed next to him "Of course. I wouldn't want to marry anyone else." She leaned to kiss him but Van stopped her.

"Because I'm a prince?" his voice was dead serious.

"You're an ass." Was an answer he got, though it wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Does that means 'no'?"

"It means 'I love you' Van. For you and not for your title. Hell, I loved you before I knew you were a prince." The answer pleased van and he kissed Hitomi before she managed to blink. And before she managed to kiss him back he pulled away making her groan.

"You know I love you too." Van's words touched Hitomi deeply and she nodded and pecked his nose "And you know what else? I can't wait to be your husband and the father of our children."

"Could you please repeat that?"

"Why?" Van asked.

"A girl likes to hear things like those." Green eyes were sparkling as Van smiled lovingly to her.

"How about I say something better?" the suggestion intrigued Hitomi so she waited silently for what ever he wanted to say. Van leaned closed and kissed her shortly before whispering in her ear "I pledge my soul to you."


	25. Iris Yuri Fanel

**Here it it... the LAST chapter of the story. I was just catching the loose ends and giving everyone en ending to make them smile. I suck in writing about weddings but I hope I wrote everything goon enough for at least one review. I planed to make it as a description of things that really happened but this is way better.  
**

**Speaking of reviews... I want to that everyone who read my story and supported me while I was writing. Each of there reviews meant a world to me. **

**I will soon starting to work on my next story, also Escaflowne fanfic, so keep an eye open if you are interested to find out what is _"Meant to be"_.**

* * *

The sun wasn't as bright as the smile of the young Fanelian prince. It was the day of the wedding and only minutes away till Hitomi walks down the aisle towards him. The whole month passed in a blur and before he managed to blink he was standing in front of an altar and waiting for his future wife.

The guests were arriving in the pass two days and now the palace courtyard was filled till the last place. The royalties from other kingdoms all politely accepted the invitations, some came to the ceremony because they knew the Fanels and wanted to be there on Van's big day, some arrived out more out of curiosity to see the girl the prince had chosen and then there were those who arrived, on Hitomi's horror, who had young beautiful daughters who were also single and in the perfect age to marry.

Van glanced towards his parents sitting in the first row. Next to them was Folken and on his brother's side was Mamoru who arrived from Asturia a week ago together with three of Hitomi's friends.

The trumpets, which were only used for important ceremonies and otherwise collecting dust, signaled it was time. Hitomi was coming.

* * *

_When three women walked inside her room Hitomi was completely shocked. The of them was carrying some shiny silky material and the green-eyed girl finally realized that queen Varie wasn't joking when she told her the wedding dress will be specially made for the ceremony by the best seamstresses in the kingdom. The young girl was never before fitted for a dress and didn't know what to do._

_And she definitely didn't want to strip in her underwear in front of them._

"_Lady Hitomi, it is necessary for us to get your measurements right." One of them insisted but Hitomi remained motionless and completely dressed._

_A knock was heard on the door before the Fanelian queen walked inside and lifted a brow at the amusing sight in front of her. Hitomi was holding her hands crossed across her chest and was glaring at the three women who were standing seriously and ignoring the same glares. They had a job to do, and making a wedding dress for the prince's future wife is a dream come true for them. So they weren't giving up just like that._

"_Hitomi, there is no reason for you to be shy." She said smiling._

_But the green-eyed girl didn't mean so "I don't feel comfortable stripping in front of strangers."_

"_We are all women lady Hitomi." Another seamstress stated the obvious._

"_I understand that." The words didn't mean much to the pregnant girl "Not even my mother got to see me in my underwear in a long time."_

"_We are not your mother." Varie stepped closer and placed hands on Hitomi's shoulders._

_The girl chuckled "That's the same thing Van said when I didn't want to change in front of him."_

"_Was that before or after with that shower thing?" the queen asked._

_Hitomi grinned "Before."_

"_Lady Hitomi, please. Don't you want a pretty dress for your wedding?" the three older women played their best card._

"_That was low." Hitomi mumbled "I'm wearing pants and a shirt, why can't I keep wearing them?"_

_Three women sighed, they had to give up and do the measurements while the pregnant girl was completely dressed. They had wasted enough time already. So the youngest took out a measurement tape and started to tell the oldest all the numbers necessary for making a dress. At the same time Varie was watching the material that was picked and she loved it. The white wasn't the color for this wedding; considering no one would buy a story Hitomi is still a virgin, so the women brought several light colored samples of silk that would be used, only he color was to be decided._

_Varie lifted one sample after another for Hitomi to see. The women agreed that yellow, pale blue and pink or green wouldn't go so that left them with one color both of them liked right away._

"_The dress will be finished in five days and that leaves us with two days to make some adjustments if necessary." The oldest seamstress said before they left._

"_They must think I'm some spoiled brat right now." Hitomi mumbled when the door closed._

_Varie observed her with dark eyes "I believe they understand you are simply shy. You will look wonderful in that dress Hitomi. Hitomi?" she noticed how distressed the young girl become suddenly._

"_All the royal guests… some of them will bring their daughters, their pretty daughters, and I look like a whale." Tears threatened to escape green eyes._

"_It doesn't matter, none of it does… because when you step out on that aisle all Van is going to see is you… and you are the mother of his child. No pretty face can change that." The words didn't helped as much as they should have though._

"_Do you think Van made a mistake with…?" Hitomi couldn't finish her question. The words just wouldn't come out of her mouth._

_"It was bad luck that the protection didn't protect as it should, it wasn't anyone's mistake." Varie hugged the stressed girl and whispered to her "You are born for him Hitomi, trust me on that. And Van was fortunate to find you."_

* * *

All eyes turned towards the figures walking down the aisle. First it was Hitomi's friend Yukari. The red-haired girl was beaming with pride of being the maid of honor on the royal wedding. She was proud being a maid of honor period. Her pale red dress was made out of silk and moved on the slight breeze making it appear like she was floating on water. She was smiling widely as she walked towards the altar and moments later took her place opposite of Dilandau.

And then Van turned back to the entrance to the courtyard and his breath got caught in his throat. His heart was beating twice as fast as normal and the pour prince felt like he would pass out any moment now.

She was right there, walking closer… closer… closer…

Champagnes colored silk glistered on the sun giving the dress a look like it was made out of crystal clear water. It was made of the shoulders and only bunched a bit above the chest so that it was flowing freely around Hitomi's body and covering her vide stomach a bit. Golden dragons were emboldened on the bottom hem to represent Fanelia's legendary past linked with the dragons. On the bunched part was attached a beautiful broche with an emerald in the middle and from it lead a chain around the neck. The frail construction was everything that held the dress in place; not counting Hitomi's chest that grew slightly since she got pregnant.

Van blinked to make sure he was seeing correctly. It was his Hitomi and not some goddess from the old stories, although to the young prince it was one and the same at the moment. Her face was covered with a transparent veil that, he knew, belonged to his mother.

Several noblewoman commented, not very silent or discreet, Van could have find someone better and more acceptable them some regular girl from Asturia. A flash of uncertainty was visible on Hitomi's face for a moment before she looked up in Van's eyes and saw he couldn't care less what anyone was saying. It was just as queen Varie said it would be.

The priest and his helpers stepped forward, right in front of the young couple "Dear guests, we have gathered here today under the all-seeing sun to link forever this two young people in the most secret union that ever existed. They have chosen each other willingly and willingly will they pledge to each other. We are merely witnesses of their love and watchers of their happiness. Your vows please…"

Van looked directly into Hitomi's green eyes, his intense gaze made her heart skip a beat before he started to talk. His voice was strong, he was certain he wanted to be by her forever "In front of the Gods and mortals I pledge my soul to you. You were the one opened my eyes and helped me see there are other things around me but the few I was seeing before I met you. You have changed me without even knowing it, making me a better man. A better man for you and for this kingdom. And you will give m a child, a daughter, as prove of my feeling for you. Feeling that would last as long as this world exist."

Hitomi was taken by the kindness of his words. It took her few moments to calm down and start to speak "In front of Gods and mortals I pledge my soul to you. In the time of fear and uncertainly you brought laughter and support in my life. In the time I believed I could not trust anyone you gave me your trust and stood by my side. You helped me develop and free myself from the bonds of my past and turned me into who I am now. A girl who has more then she ever dreamed about. Because I have never dreamed about everlasting love, and I know for sure that is what I have found with you."

The woman that were so rudely commenting Hitomi were silent as graves when the couple spoke their vows; it was clear to the blind person the Fanelian prince found his match, no matter what anyone else has to say about the subject.

Varie was sniffing from the first row, she was never so happy in her life. All she ever wanted for her sons was to find happiness she had with their father. Not wealth or fame or many other things parents wish for their children. She just wanted for their sons to be happy.

And Van had found what makes him feel that way. He found the one who made him smile, who made him lose his head and made him show the affection he rarely showed his own family.

The priest cleared his throat before continuing "This rings are earthy signs that this two are as one in front of the Gods. They represent the everlasting union no mortal can damage with threat or force, with jealousy or money. It is forever."

Van took the smaller ring and placed it on Hitomi's finger. She was smiling widely and repeated his action. She took the ring from the priest and slid it on Van's finger, the movement that meant they were finally married. All it was still necessary were the final words of the priest.

"Under the all-seeing sun and in front of family and guests I pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal the binding with a kiss."

Those were the words Van was waiting for all this time. A permission to kiss the one he loves in front of hundred guests. They never kissed in public before so they were to be the first one. Hitomi looked in Van's eyes as he lifted the veil and followed his movements. They both closed their eyes and leaned closer. And in the moment their lips met a loud applause interrupted the silence.

Once their lips parted Van took Hitomi's hand and they turned towards the guest. His parents approached first followed by Folken and Mamour. The young Asturian boy was sniffing; he never imagined a wedding to be so emotional. He hugged his older sister tightly before congratulating them. And after them others approached to wish them all the luck of the world.

* * *

That night Van and Hitomi were finally allowed to sleep in the same room. While they were in the house in the city Varie allowed them to share a bed, it wasn't a first time after all. But for the last week while in the palace their rooms were separated. In fact between their rooms was the royal bedchamber that always had at least one guard in front of the door and sneaking by next to him was impossible.

Hitomi snuggled closer to Van, her large stomach preventing her to be as close to him as she wished she were. He didn't mind though, Van placed a hand on her stomach to feel their daughter kick.

"I can't wait to give birth." Hitomi whispered not wanting to destroy the perfect serenity of the moment "I feel huge."

"You are not huge Hitomi." Van whispered back and kissed her briefly "You are perfect."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better."

"I meant every word I said. You are carrying my child, you can not look any different then like a goddess to me at the moment."

"Sweet talker." Hitomi poked him in the ribs.

"I may talk sweet, but there is one thing I do even sweeter." Van aid mysteriously.

"Aha. And what exactly?" Hitomi asked.

"I feared you wouldn't ask." Van mumbled and before Hitomi managed to blink kissed her so passionately she had a problem catching her breath once they parted. But once she managed to breathe normally the green eyes sparked and she pulled Van closer and kissed him back just as passionately. The young prince simply played along and for the next hour the newlyweds exchanged breathtaking kisses.

"Van, when the baby is born… I understand the question might be strange but where will we live?"

"It's not strange at all. I talked to my father about it; he said we could live in the house with them, in the palace or somewhere third just the three of us. What do you think?"

"I'm note sure I will know how to deal with a newborn so we can stay either in the palace or in the city house until she is a bit older. After that… I don't know." Hitomi was honest.

Van nodded "I wanted to suggest that too. It's just that… about the throne…"

"Van?" Hitomi didn't know what he meant with a throne.

"Because of what happened in Asturia with that Dornkirk guy Folken decided he would not become a king once our father abdicates or dies. And cause I'm the next in the line…"

"How long did you know that?" Hitomi asked.

"Um… Folken told with us about that after he arrived to Fanelia when the trial ended." Van answered hoping she wouldn't throw a fit.

"And it you didn't told me I would marry a future king because…?" she asked rather calmly though.

"I thought it might scare you."

"You thought right." Hitomi mumbled making Van laugh.

"Does it frighten you? The thought of being a queen?" the question was unanswered for several minutes till Hitomi let out a barely heard "Yes."

The next morning van woke his wife up with a gently kiss. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his smiling face looming over hers. She smiled back and touched his cheek. The gently caress made the young prince smile even wider "I should get used to it… calling you my wife."

"And some day your queen." Hitomi added.

"Are you afraid of it?" he asked strait out.

Hitomi looked away from his gaze "I suppose I am. Your mom told me some things about things she need to do as a queen and although they don't seem hard… I'm just eighteen and I'm about to become a mother… I'm not sure I could handle a pressure of it all…"

"Dear, you are saying like the crowning is scheduled for tomorrow. But it isn't." Van placed a hand on her belly "It might be several years till my father decide I'm fit enough to rule. Until then the throne if his."

"So for now I'm just your wife." Hitomi mumbled.

Van kissed the tip of her nose before whispering "You will be my wife till the end of time."

* * *

Hitomi sat on the sofa and watched as her friends bickered about the name for the baby. They acted like a pair of six-year-olds not being able to agree about where to play. Millerna was constantly repeating the name Gabriel and Dryden believed wanted for the child to be named Grava. And none of them was willing to give up.

"How long does this last already?" Van whispered on his wife's ear. He just arrived in the room and missed the part when Millerna called her husband an oversized moron and he asked about what she is cause she married him.

"For an hour or so." Hitomi answered "And they only wanted to show of the ultrasound picture."

"At least they agree on the first letter." Celena mumbled eyeing the pair.

"Simael sounds nice." Merle blurted and everyone turned to her.

"But not as good as Gabriel." Millerna added.

Dryden looked in his wife and said "And yet Grava sounds better."

"Why can't you two pick some name that means a something to both of you?" Hitomi asked not understanding why they needed to fight in the first place.

"You mean like you did?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yeah, like we did." Van answered and right then the door opened and a young girl ran inside. Her black hair was in a bun making her look serious and not like a playful child she was. Green eyes observed the gathered faces before she snuggled between her parents.

"It's nice to see you again Iris." Celena greeted the girl.

A seven-year-old knew how important guests should be greeted but she ignored the rules of behavior and moved to the duchess to hug her. It touched Celena and for what seemed a hundredth time made her wish to have a child of her own. But she and Chid just married last month and this coming to Fanelia was a part of their honeymoon trip. They arrived just in time to see the crowning.

"Did you two talked to Allen recently?" Van asked the Schezar twins.

And while Celena shook her head Dilandau muttered "He's in Ezgardia with some girl. At least that's where he was the last time I heard of him."

"I feel really bad hurting him." Hitomi said lowering her gaze to her lap.

Celena chuckled "It's no your fault my brother doesn't understand a 'no' means exactly that."

"But that doesn't change-"

"Tomi, he is an idiot. He always was and probably always will be. And he is blind. Everyone noticed how much Van cared about you while we were in school except Allen. Well actually I don't think he wanted to notice." Dilandau said hoping it would make he young queen feel better.

"But still…" Hitomi muttered.

"Mom, how did you and dad meet? And how did you know you liked each other?" the next heir to the throne of Fanelia, a seven-year old princess Iris Yuri Fanel, asked.

Hitomi looked around the room and said "I could use some help in telling the story."

Millerna and Dryden smiled "You can count on us."

"I'll tell how you helped me when I needed an advice." Chid said and looked towards his wife who was holding his hand.

Celena smiled widely "I have this great story how we threw you mom in the lake."

Her twin brother grinned "And about the time your dad made a best fall in the history of Escaflowne High."

On his right was his, yet again, red-haired wife "I can tell you how they met six months after your mom returned home to Asturia" Merle was always proud of herself, she believed without her help they would never find each other again.

Hitomi smiled to all of her friends gathered on their little reunion and leaned to rest her head on Van's shoulder and a hand on the growing bump that would be her daughter's brother "Why don't I start by telling you how you got your name…"

**The End**

**meow...**


End file.
